Mi Linda Chica
by Ekishka
Summary: AU. A Peeta no le faltan amigos ni chicas para estar, es un chico popular, con un excelente trayecto académico y deportivo. Sin embargo hay algo que desea con anhelo, conquistar el corazón de la chica que ama secretamente. ¿Tendrá suerte en lograrlo? Eso cree, hasta que un chico nuevo llega y se le adelanta. Todo parece perdido, hasta que ella...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 1**

(_Fortunate son- Creedence Clearwater Revival)_

Peeta PVO

_Lunes 31 de enero de 1972_

Me levante excepcionalmente animado. Me di una ducha rápida y me alisté para ir al instituto. Era mi último semestre allí. Hoy era el día de la foto para el anuario y realmente deseaba verme bien. Acomodé mi cabello rizado y rubio lo mejor que pude. Elegí el sweater azul del instituto, unos jeans Oxford y mis clásicas zapatillas negras. Además de la foto, hoy me animaría hacer lo que venía planeando desde el primer grado de la escuela primaria. Invitar a salir a Katniss Everdeen. No es que yo fuera de los tipos raritos del instituto, de esos que se las pasan horas encerrados en la biblioteca y en laboratorio, alucinados con la era espacial. No. Soy el capitán del equipo de lucha libre y de básquet de la escuela. Muy popular. Con miles de amigos. Jamás me costó acercarme a la gente, y mucho menos a las mujeres, con excepción. La reservada Katniss. Simplemente mi cerebro se anulaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. No sabía cómo hablarle, que decirle sin quedar como un estúpido. Pero hoy, si la suerte está de mi lado, lo haré. Le pediré que salga conmigo. En los últimos doce años he observado pequeños detalles que me permiten conocerla un poco. Sé que le agradan las cosas sencillas, la música, es paciente y agradable con los niños (en especial con su pequeña hermana Primrose), es atlética y le gusta leer. ¿Cómo sé todas estas cosas? Porque soy un maldito acosador. Me la paso espiándola. A veces ella me descubre, y simplemente desvía la mirada.

Escuche la voz de mamá desde la cocina avisándome que está el desayuno, de fondo de escucha la radio. Están haciendo un breve resumen de los caídos en Vietnam. No sé por qué sigue escuchando aquello.

Apure el desayuno y me apresure a salir.

El frío ha menguado un poco, pero aún las calles de Filadelfia están gélidas. Estacione mi Mustang 67 azul en el estacionamiento del instituto y apresure el paso hasta el edificio. Allí me esperaba mi grupo.

-¡Mellark, qué guapo vas!- exclamó Cato Gham, mi mejor amigo desde los ocho años y próximamente mi compañero de dormitorio en el campus de Dartmouth, donde estudiaré Administración y él Ciencias.

-Ese el día de la foto, Gham. Podrías haberte esforzado un poco y lavarte la cara.- respondí, en broma. Cato me dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

El primer timbre nos indicó que debíamos apurarnos o llegaríamos tarde a la clase del señor Boggs. Aquel viejo barrigón que dictaba las clases de física tenía muy pocas pulgas y menos a la mañana. Tomé mi lugar, casi al fondo del salón. Aquel era mi lugar estratégico, porque podía ver la espalda de Katniss y distraerme con las intrincadas curvas de su larga trenza oscura.

Casi como invocándola con la mente, apareció ella. Vestía una falda hasta la rodilla de color café, un jersey abrigado verde y unas botas de caña alta marrones. Me volvía un puto asesor de moda cuando se trataba de ella. Su rostro iba despreocupado como siempre. Se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar, a la derecha de su mejor amiga, Rue Klein. Agradecí no sentarme justo detrás de Rue, porque no vería nada con su afro negro. Katniss se giró un poco hacia su amiga, secretando con ella y dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que yo deseaba para mí. Su falda se subió unos centímetros y pude deleitarme con su piel oliva. Se veía tan suave…

Cuando sonó el tercer timbre, el señor Boggs cerró la puerta del salón y comenzó con su aburridísima clase. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a un muchacho que jamás había visto. El señor Boggs frunció el ceño, pero el joven, impasible le enseñó un papel. El profesor leyó rápidamente la nota.

-Bueno, el señor Hawthorne ha sido transferido a nuestra escuela. Por favor tome asiento allí atrás, de tras se la señorita Everdeen.

Hawthorne asintió y avanzó hacia donde le señalaba el profesor. Tenía un aspecto ciertamente peligroso. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negros, borcegos militares, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra llena de pinches y tachas. Un aro rebelde en la oreja y otro en la nariz. El cabello oscuro y los ojos grises. Parecidos a los de Katniss. Las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros lo acompañaron conforme pasa. Rara vez se veía alguien así en Jackson High.

La clase retornó a su curso normal.

De pronto algo me inquietó de sobre manera. Ese muchacho, el nuevo, hablaba en voz baja con Katniss, aprovechando que el señor Boggs escribía fórmulas y más fórmulas en el pizarrón. Ella cada tanto sonreía tímidamente. Hablaban con una fluidez envidiable. Yo deseaba hablar así con ella. Había salido con varias chicas del instituto, pero ninguna como ella.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, terminó la clase y me apresuré hacia el pupitre de Katniss, quien aún hablaba con ese joven. Esta era de las pocas clases que compartíamos y me sentía valiente.

Mi corazón se agitaba cada vez más en mi pecho con cada paso que daba hacia ella. Finalmente llegué. Katniss volteó a verme, con la mirada curiosa.

-Hola, Katniss- balbuce. "Estúpido"

-Hola, Mellark- respondió ella, curvando un poco los labios hacia arriba, como formando una sonrisa.

Durante unos segundos me quede parado allí como un idiota, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó amablemente Katniss.

-Eh… sí… yo… uhmm… ¿quisierasirconmigoalaferiadelcondadoelviernes?- dije rápidamente, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-¿Cómo? No te entendí, perdón- dijo Katniss, mirándome curiosa.

Suspiré liberando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. "Tú puedes, Mellark". Carraspee.

-Katniss, ¿quisieras ir conmigo a la feria del condado el viernes?- me sorprendí de la tranquilidad con que logré decir esa frase.

-Oh, lo siento, Peeta. Gale me ha invitado a un concierto este viernes.- respondió ella.

-¿Gale?

-Él es Gale.- señalando hacia atrás, al joven de los piercings.

-Oh, disculpa. Peeta Mellark- me presenté, forzando una sonrisa. En general, soy una persona amable y jamás me llevado mal con las personas, pero con Gale Hawthorne haré la excepción.- ¿El sábado estas disponible, Katniss?- pregunté, esperanzado. "Por favor di que sí"

-Mmhh… si, el sábado está bien- respondió ella, dedicándome… una sonrisa.

-El sábado entonces.- dije, otorgándole una sonrisa de lado, esa que siempre me dijeron que era genial.

Katniss asintió y se dispuso a levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Me enseñas la escuela, Catnip?- preguntó Gale, con una voz roca y sensual, como la de un rock star.

-Claro.- respondió ella.

¿Catnip? ¿Desde cuándo era Catnip? ¿A dónde iba este muchacho con tanta confianza?

Los observé perderse en la marabunta de gente que se apresuraba a sus clases. Reflexioné. Katniss Everdeen había dicho que sí. Iba a salir con Katniss el sábado. Oh mi Dios.

No me puse a chillar como un loco porque tengo una imagen que mantener. Me reuní nuevamente con Cato al final del pasillo y le comenté las novedades.

-¿Con Katniss Everdeen? ¿No hay ninguna chica más aburrida con la que desees salir?- preguntó Cato, cambiando de lado el peso de sus libros. Él algo más alto que yo y fornido, no por nada era mariscal de campo en el equipo de futbol.

-A mi no me parece aburrida.- defendí. Cato era un buen amigo, pero le faltaba aprender a conocer a las mujeres… no solo acostarse con ellas.

-Como digas, hermano- respondió él, con una sonrisa ladina.- Mientras tú te aburres hasta la muerte con Everdeen yo planeo un fin de semana alocado con Glimmer Bradley, sus padres estarán fuera.

Glimmer era miembro del equipo de animadoras, increíblemente hermosa e increíblemente fácil. Varias veces había tenido que sacármela de encima en bailes y fiestas. A mí no me iba aquello de solo practicar sexo porque sí, para mí debía haber sentimientos. Por eso no lo había hecho con nadie. Quería encontrar alguien especial.

La semana avanzó lentamente hasta que el sábado finalmente llego. Mi nivel de nerviosismo iba en incremento conforme pasaban las horas. Pasaría a buscar a Katniss a las tres de la tarde.

Estacioné mi Mustang en la puerta de su casa y el ronroneo del motor pareció anunciarle mi llegada porque no me dio tiempo a bajar del auto, cuando ella abrió la puerta. Llevaba jeans Oxford, una polera blanca y un largo chaleco de piel marrón. Su cabellera oscura y larga enmarcaba su rostro divinamente. Los ojos grises delineados con negro se veían espectaculares. Tragué saliva en seco cuando ella me dedico una hermosa sonrisa mientras la ayuda a entrar al auto.

-Hola- susurré tímidamente. Ella realmente me intimidaba. En el buen sentido.

-Hola, Peeta- respondió Katniss- ¿Nos vamos?

Salí de la ensoñación que estaba teniendo, viendo como el sol de invierno le sacaba débiles destellos a su cabellera castaña. Puse en marcha el auto y salimos hacia la feria.

No era un lugar muy "guay", pero el lugar perfecto para una cita de adolescentes. Katniss me jaló por la manga para incitarme a subir a una montaña rusa. Luego me sorprendió con su destreza en el tiro al blanco, tanto con rifle como arco. Al final ella terminó ganando dos osos de felpa enormes, que yo debía haber ganado para ella. Me sentía un poco abochornado.

-Bueno, ahora que he ganado los osos, supongo que soy el chico- dijo ella, risueña.- ¿Y dime, Peeta, que piensas hacer cuando terminemos el instituto?- agregó, impostando la voz, haciendo que sonara ronca como la de un muchacho.

Lancé una carcajada antes de poder responder. Era valiente, habilidosa y graciosa. Katniss era una caja de sorpresas.

-Conseguí una beca en Dartmouth para estudiar Administración- respondí orgulloso, para luego darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

-¡Vaya! Felicitaciones, Peeta, una Ivy League.- dijo Katniss con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?- hice un esfuerzo por aplacar la ansiedad en mi voz.

-Pues… conseguí una plaza en Drexel para estudiar Letras.- respondió ella, abrazando un poco más el oso.

-Eso es fantástico, Katniss.- afirmé.

Katniss volteó la cabeza hacia la feria, parecía preocupada o nerviosa. ¿Qué podría sucederle? Quizás ya se hubiera aburrido de estar aquí…o yo la estuviera aburriendo. Me removí incomodo en mi asiento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

-Estoy bien, Peeta.- respondió Katniss, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?

Ella asintió.

-Sólo estoy preocupada. Cuando me vaya, Prim quedará sola en casa. Mi madre trabaja muchas horas en el hospital y yo…

La mamá de Katniss trabaja como enfermera en el hospital municipal. Lo sabía porque había sido la señora Everdeen quien atendió a mi madre cuando intentó suicidarse. Cinco años atrás, mi hermano mayor Stear murió en Vietnam, él había terminado su servicio militar, pero fue convocado para ir al combate. Jamás volvió. Mamá enloqueció. Gracias a la ayuda de la paciente y amable señor Everdeen, como así también de las hermanas Everdeen que trabajan en el servicio comunitario del hospital, mamá pudo superar la situación. Pero jamás volvió a ser la misma. Extraño mucho Stear. Él, Ben (mi otro hermano mayor) y yo éramos inseparables. Ben se vio exento del servicio porque es asmático.

-Estoy seguro de que Prim estará bien- dije, tratando de animarla.- Es una chica muy inteligente.

-Lo sé- respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Supongo que siempre la veo más pequeña de lo que en realidad es. – me sonrió con complicidad.

Al caer la tarde, regresamos a su casa, conforme avanzaba por las calles me sentía cada vez más ansioso. Si ella me lo permitía, la besaría. Llevaba toda la vida anhelando por un beso suyo. Katniss ajena a mis pensamientos, tarareaba una canción.

-Realmente me has sorprendido, Peeta- soltó, mientras aguardábamos en un semáforo.

-¿Ah, sí?- no entendía a qué se refería.

-Sí. Pensé que todos ustedes, los populares, eran unos idiotas. Recuerdo la vez que Cato Gham me invitó a salir. La pasé muy mal.- respondió. Mi corazón latió salvajemente. ¿Cato había salido con ella? Jamás me lo había dicho. Ese maldito bastardo traidor. Sabía lo mucho que Katniss me gustaba. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

-¿Cato Gham?

-Sí. Me llevo al cine. Vimos una película aburridísima, "Cuando los dinosaurios dominaban la Tierra". Se paso toda la filmación tratando de besarme y tocarme el trasero.- respondió, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Iba a romperle la cara a Cato. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle eso a Katniss? ¿A tratarla como si fuera una de esas zorras que suele frecuentar? La ira se agolpaba en mis venas. Mis manos apretaron con fuerza la rueda del volante.

Katniss tosió un poco.

-¿Estás bien? Estaba muy frío allí afuera.- dije con preocupación. Quise patearme a mí mismo por no haberle ofrecido mi abrigo. Soy un pésimo caballero.

-Estoy bien. Creo que inhalé mucho humo anoche.- respondió con timidez.

-¿Humo?

-Durante el concierto. La gente a mi alrededor estaba fumando. – respondió. Recordé su cita con Hawthorne. ¿A qué clase de tugurio había llevado a la preciosa chica que estaba a mi derecha?

-No deberías frecuentar ese tipo de lugares.- inevitablemente mi voz se tiñó de reproche.

Katniss me miro con el ceño fruncido. Estaba visiblemente molesta.

-Hago lo que me place- dijo con irritación.- El lugar no era malo y la banda era muy buena.

-No ha sido mi intención decir aquello.- aclare, aunque era mentira.- Pero si el humo te molesta…

-Me acostumbraré.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A qué mi nariz se acostumbrará al olor con el tiempo.

-¿Piensas volver?

-Claro. La banda ha sido genial y están buscando una vocalista.- respondió con firmeza. – Mi sueño ha sido siempre cantar.

Tiene una voz maravillosa y seguro es estupenda cantando.

-¿Te vas a postular?

-Sí. Gale me llevará a la audición. Conoce a los de la banda. Eso me asegura puntos extra.

Si Gale conoce a la banda, sospecho que clase de personas son. Katniss es demasiado buena para codear con ese tipo de personas. Temo que… la cambien.

La irritación que sentía por Cato, ahora se traslada a Gale, el chico nuevo. No me gusta que se involucre tanto con Katniss. Siento celos. Los celos me ponen estúpido, por eso no razono cuando digo:

-No deberías juntarte con ese chico, Gale.- me mordí la lengua por lo que había dicho.

-¿Y tú quién crees que eres para decirme con quien debo juntarme o no? – preguntó irritada- Te crees que porque eres popular, jugador estrella y buen alumno, puede decirnos al resto con quien juntarnos. Pues entérate. ¡No!

-Katniss… yo no…

-No, tú no. Déjame aquí. – pidió enojada. Observé que faltaba una calle hasta su casa y estaba oscureciendo.

-Ya casi llegamos.- murmuré.

-Te digo que me dejes bajar- respondió, más enojada aún, haciendo gala de su terquedad.

Hice caso omiso de lo que me pedía y la deje en la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches, Mellark- dijo molesta, antes de azotar la puerta del auto.

Así no se suponía que terminarían las cosas. Se suponía que la besaría con dulzura y le pediría otra cita. Ahora ella estaba enojada conmigo y tendría que remediar la situación.

(_Destroyer- The Kinks)_

* * *

Hola! Si están acá abajo quiere decir que leyeron tooodo el texto de arriba, que espero les haya gustado. Es una historia relativamente corta, pero de capítulos bastante extensos, y la tengo prácticamente terminada, por lo que no voy a demorar tanto en actualizar. El contexto no es muy complicado de entender, son los Estado Unidos durante la década de los 70, terminando la guerra de Vietnam para enfrascarse en la Guerr Fría. Eso al margen, porque no va a ser lo trascendental de la historia, sino ellos dos. En cuanto a la música, son grupos más o menos de la época, casi todos oscilan entre 1965 y 1975. Aclaro antes de que aparezca algún lector al mejor estilo Capitan Obvious a decirme que la música no corresponde exactamente a la época de la trama.

Desde ya les agradezco que lean esta nueva historia, o al menos le den una chance ^_^

Saludos,

Ekishka


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 2**

(_Smoke on the water-Deep Purple)_

Katniss PVO

_Lunes 7 de febrero de 1972_

Baje del bus escolar, apretando los libros contra mi pecho. Otro lunes aburrido en el aburrido instituto. A lo lejos vi estacionarse el Mustang de Peeta Mellark. Bufé. No quiero verlo ni en folletos. Voltee a ver los jardines del instituto. El grupito de hippies estaba en su acostumbrada ronda de meditación. ¿Cómo podían querer conectarse con la madre tierra y el padre sol a las 7 am? En este frío horrible. Entre ellos, con sus barbas, pelos raidos y ropas de colores, los que siempre resaltaban eran Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta. Eran dos criaturas sumamente bellas. Tan perfectos uno y el otro que parecían de otro mundo. Finnick era endiabladamente guapo y Annie era hermosa y dulce. Me permití fisgonear a Odair un poco más mientras avanzaba hacia las puertas del instituto.

-¡Katniss!- escuché a mis espaldas.

Bufé nuevamente. Ya sabía quién era.

-Buenos días, Thom- dije, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, bella Katniss. Eres tan hermosa como una flor, con tus ojos de plata y tu cabello…

-Al grano, Thom- presioné. Odiaba que me dijera todo eso en el pasillo del instituto. Lleno de gente.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine esta noche?- preguntó Thom, con ansiedad. No es que fuera feo. No era mi estilo.

-Lo siento, Thom. He quedado para hacer otra cosa.

-Está bien…- su expresión de desilusión me estrujó el corazón. Me acerqué a él para tratar de decirle algo, pero él miró por encima de mi hombro y frunció en entrecejo.

-¿Katniss?- Mellark. De nuevo.

-Mellark.- dije, secamente. Me había llamado dos veces en el fin de semana, y las dos veces le había pedido a Prim que no me pasara el teléfono. Realmente no me apetecía hablar con él.

-Katniss, en serio lamento lo del otro día. Por favor, discúlpame.- su voz y mirada parecían sinceras. Secretamente me encantaban los ojos azules de Peeta Mellark. Pero eso jamás lo diría. Siempre lo encontraba mirándome en las clases o en el almuerzo. Pero nunca me hablaba. Hasta la semana pasada.

-Está bien, Mellark. – respondí. Tampoco deseaba seguir fastidiando con el asunto.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó él. Oh su sonrisa era fantástica.

-Como digas- respondí, tratando de sacarle peso al asunto.

En ese instante entró él. Gale Hawrthorne. Ese hombre tan… tan… fabuloso. Nuestra cita del viernes había sido genial y realmente deseaba que me invitara de nuevo. El mundo detrás de Gale pedía a gritos ser explorado. Y yo realmente deseaba hacerlo.

Su mirada gris se clavó en la mía. Sentí las piernas flaquear. Me olvidé de Peeta y Thom. Solo deseaba que Gale se acercara a mí, me envolviera con su mística a lo Jim Morrison y me sacara de allí.

-Catnip.- dijo él, su voz flotó ronca y sensual hasta mis oídos.

-Gale- mi voz salió casi como un gemido.

Nadie dijo más nada. Una tensión palpable se instaló entre todos nosotros. El timbre sonó sobre saltándonos y la comitiva de hippies entró. Finnick Odair, con su larga cabellera cobriza y rebelde ajustada con una vincha, pasó por nuestro castado, con su enigmática sonrisa pintada en los labios rodeados de barba cobriza. Detrás de todo ese pelo, era sumamente atractivo. Y aún con barba lo seguía siendo.

-Pero que aura tensa, hermanos- nos dijo, haciendo unos gestos raros con las manos- Tienen que alivianarse, maestros.- continuo.

-Paz y amor, maestros- dijo Annie, su larga falda estampada revoleteaba alrededor de su cintura, mientras hacia una V con sus dedos.

Thom carraspeó y se marchó. Con el segundo timbre, los tres apuramos el paso hacia la clase del señor Boggs.

Gale se sentó atrás mío. Olía a tabaco y a otra cosa que no pude identificar. Me voltee un poco, él me dedico una mirada algo cansina y una sonrisa de lado. Sonreí. Era tan distinto a todos los demás. Ese lado oscuro y misterioso, suponía un peligro que lo hacía terriblemente atractivo. Por detrás de Gale choqué con la mirada azul e intensa de Peeta. "No deberías juntarte con ese chico" Su voz martilló en mi cabeza. ¿Quién se creía? Me volví molesta.

Ciertamente no podía enfardarme eternamente con él. Él y yo teníamos esta ridícula conexión desde que éramos niños. Siempre en los momentos trágicos, nos encontrábamos. Cuando murió mi padre en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía once años y mi pequeña hermana Primrose ocho, mi madre se deprimió una temporada. El dinero escaseaba y la comida también. Salí a dar una vuelta en mi vieja bicicleta, a fin de distraer la mente y mitigar el hambre. Llegué a la zona comercial de Filadelfia. Por una de las calles llegué, sin pensarlo, hasta la puerta de la principal panadería. Los Mellarks eran los dueños de aquel comercio. Observé con hambruna los pastelitos glaseados, los pasteles y los panes que estaban en el exhibidor de la ventana. Mi mirada chocó con los ojos preocupados de un Peeta de once años, que estaba reponiendo panes en un canasto. Inmediatamente sentí vergüenza de que me viera así. Tomé rápidamente mi bicicleta y eché a andar. Unas horas más tarde, ya en casa, Prim y yo nos entreteníamos con un episodio de los Lonney toons cuando sentí un golpe suave en la puerta. Abrí y observé a mis pies una canasta. Rebosaba de panes y pastelitos. Me sorprendí con la comida y no pude dejar de pensar en cómo habría hecho para sacar tal cantidad de la tienda de sus padres. Aquella noche comimos hasta hartarnos. Incluso mi madre comió. A la mañana siguiente me propuse darle las gracias a Peeta por su gesto tan noble, pero Delly Cartwright, una niña algo gordita y rubia que iba a nuestro curso y era amiga de él, se apresuró, me empujó cuando estaba por hablar y le estampó un beso en los labios. Jamás pude acercarme a él, Delly siempre estaba merodeando. Al año siguiente observé llegar a Peeta al hospital, mientras Prim y yo hacíamos el servicio comunitario (más que nada porque teníamos una comida gratis), junto con su familia. Su madre había querido suicidarse.

Para mi suerte, la clase paso rápidamente. Odiaba física. Me aburría.

-¿Preparada para la audición de hoy?- preguntó Gale, sonriendo de lado.

-Si…- respondí con un hilo de voz. Me odiaba a mí misma. Parecía tan débil poniendo la voz así. Y no quería hacerlo. Quería parecer audaz y atrevida, como las chicas que había visto el viernes en aquel lugar. Una chica que a Gale pudiera gustarle.

-Bien, Marvel, el bajista, y Brutus, el baterista, nos esperan a las cuatro de la tarde en The Tribute.

Asentí. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, dándome un aspecto de niña tonta. Gruñí. No conseguiría nada siendo así.

-Perfecto.- dije, esbozado una sonrisa y entornando la mirada, a fin de parecer sexy. Gale levantó una ceja. Demonios.

El resto del día me sentí ansiosa. Deseaba que llegaran las cuatro. Rue pareció notar mi ansiedad a la hora del almuerzo.

-Kat, como sigas comiendo ese lápiz te romperás un diente – advirtió mi mejor amiga, Rue. Nos conocimos en la guardería del hospital, su madre también es enfermera allí, y desde esa época hemos sido inseparables. Ella también consiguió una plaza en Drexel para estudiar enfermería.

-Lo siento- murmuré, alejando el lápiz amarillo y negro de mis labios. Tenía razón. El extremo estaba lleno de marcas de dientes. Qué asco. – Estoy un poco nerviosa… ya sabes… la audición.

-Entiendo. No debes preocuparte, te irá muy bien. Eres fantástica cantando- Rue siempre me levantaba al ánimo. Estaba muy agradecida de tener una amiga como ella.

-Gracias, Rue.

-Pero sabes… no puedo dejar de preocuparme… tu sabes, el ambiente de las bandas de rock…-dijo Rue.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Acaso todo el mundo pensaba que era una estúpida que no podía cuidarme sola?

-Estaré bien. Ya verás que no pasará nada, además Gale….

Un griterío proveniente del patio nos alertó.

-¡Pelea, Pelea!- rugían varios alumnos.

Rue y yo tomamos nuestras y nos acercamos hasta el lugar del alboroto. Abriéndonos paso hasta delante de todo, no podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Peeta Mellark y Cato Gham estaban trenzados en una pelea infernal. Cato sangraba en labio y Peeta tenía la ropa sucia y desgarrada en algunas partes, su actitud era feroz y agresiva. ¿Dónde estaba el chico pacífico y amable de siempre?

-¡Imbécil!- gritó Peeta, mientras derribaba a Cato con una técnica de lucha libre. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que lo había tumbado.

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- exclamó la directora Paylor, abriéndose paso.- ¿Mellark? ¡Mellark! A mi oficina… AHORA.

Peeta asintió y, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, siguió a la mujer ataviada en un traje gris. Cato Gham se levantó lentamente y gimoteó de dolor.

-¿Todo esto por Everdeen, Peeta?- medio exclamó, medio gimió Cato, agarrándose las costillas. Peeta volteó a verlo y solo gruñó.

Todo mí cuerpo se paralizo, y más cuando unos cientos de pares de ojos se posaron en mí. ¿Peeta le había pegado a Cato por mi culpa? ¿Cómo era posible? Lo único que atiné a hacer, fue correr hacia adentro del edificio.

No pude hablar con Peeta hasta las tres de la tarde. Lo encontré en la enfermería, donde estaban terminando de ponerle un vendaje en la mano.

-¿Peeta?- murmuré, al ver que la enfermera no estaba. Me adentré en la enfermería y cerré la puerta.

-Oh, Katniss- gimió él, por una extraña razón rehusó de mirarme a los ojos.- Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Porque se portó como un cerdo contigo- la sinceridad de sus palabras hace que me sonroje violentamente. Jamás alguien me defendió o se metió en una pelea por mí.- No tolero que se porte como un cerdo con las mujeres, y menos contigo.

-Peeta… - susurré. No sabía que decirle.

Él se bajó de la camilla de un brinco. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y acarició suavemente mi mejilla. Inclinó su cabeza un poco y rozó sus labios con los míos. Su contacto fue delicado y cálido.

-¡Catnip!- la voz de Gale del otro lado de la puerta, me sorprendió, poniéndome en evidencia. Peeta se alejó de mí y juntó sus cejas en una clara expresión de enojo.- Debemos irnos.

-Yo… uhmm… Peeta… debo irme- susurré. Él adoptó un gesto de sorpresa.

-Katniss espera, yo…- comenzó. Volteé hacia la puerta, Gale, me esperaba.

-Hablamos mañana.- dije con firmeza y salí corriendo de allí.

Peeta Mellark me había besado. No entiendo absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo una persona que no te habla durante años, de pronto se mete en un pleito por ti y luego te besa? Eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas de Disney.

Gale me escoltó hasta su Harley negra, se montó primero y luego monté, apoyando mi pecho contra su espalda. El olor a cuero de su chaqueta inundó mis fosas nasales. Me pasó un casco y nos entregamos al camino y la brisa helada de febrero.

The Tribute está ubicado en la unión de las calles Porter y Broad, en Filadelfia del sur. Es algo oscuro y con aspecto de sucio y lúgubre a la luz del día. En la barra nos esperaban Marvel y Brutus y un hombre de melena castaña, algo raída, y barba aferrado a un vaso de whisky.

-¡Gale, amigo, que gusto verte!- exclamó Marvel. Cabello largo y rubio, los ojos verdes y desafiantes, la mandíbula cuadrada y actitud de "patea culos" son los principales atributos con los que se puede describir a Marvel- ¿Y ésta pollita?- rodé los ojos. Odio que me pongan apodos. Y más si eran sexistas como ese.

-Marvel, ¿qué hay? Ella es Katniss Everdeen, la chica que te dije. – respondió Gale, mientras que prendía un cigarrillo.- Pruébala.

¿Pruébala? ¿Qué era yo? ¿Un pedazo de carne?

Comencé a enfadarme con Gale, pero distingui un brillo de confianza en sus ojos. Como si todo aquello en realidad no significara lo que realmente decía.

-Bueno. Que cante.- pidió Brutus. Fornido, del tamaño de un oso y lleno de tatuajes eran tres características para identificar a Brutus.

Gale me hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándome que suba al escenario. Dejé mis cosas sobre una pequeña mesa y me dispuse a cantar. Todo el fin de semana había meditado qué cantar. Algo para impresionarlos. Algo que hablara de desesperación, de angustia, de fastidio. Cosas que hoy vendían. Decidí cantar una canción que había compuesto mi padre, quien mientras estuvo vivo oficiaba de camionero para un gran supermercado y en sus ratos libres componía. Mi padre tenía una excelente voz.

Carraspee un poco para llamarles la atención y canté.

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Cuando terminé un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y los nervios se apoderaron de mi estómago, ganándome una sensación de vacío.

El callado hombre del whisky volteó a verme, tenía los ojos azules y vidriosos.

-¡Estupendo, preciosa! Bienvenida a The Mockingjay- exclamó, yo sonreí complacida.- Soy Haymitch Abernathy, el representante de la banda.

¿Ese hombre borracho era el representante? ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

Iba a negarme hasta que vi la sonrisa complacida de Gale. Me derretía aquella sonrisa. Si me transformaba en miembro de la banda, él se fijaría en mí. Yo, vocalista; él, el guitarrista. Un clásico. Sonreí para él.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, me bajo de la motocicleta pero Gale enseguida atrapa mi muñeca. Me jala hacia él y posa su mano libre en mi rostro. Aprieta sus labios finos contra los míos. Su lengua cálida me pide permiso y acceso.

¡Gale me besó!

(_It's my life- The Animals)_

* * *

Hola! Una continuación exprés para esta historia que apenas está asomando el hocico. Actualizo principalmente porque anoche termine de escribirla. Son 10 capítulos en total y si, es un Everllark, uno bastante raro para lo que vengo escribiendo normalmente. Me encanto ver que ya 70 personas leyeron el primer capítulo :)

Muchas gracias a los lectores que dieron su follow y favorito, también a los lectores que dejaron un review! :)

_Cookiesamm:_ Me alegro que te haya atrapado! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _No te podes quejar, actualice bastante rápido. :)

_ .Silence: _Me encanta que hayas decido darle una oportunidad a mi fic, te prometo que el tema del instituto en breve y no exageradamente cursi. Realmente espero no romper tu corazón con el rol de Gale en este fic, porque bueno, es un personaje un poco oscuro, en compensación hay una escenita un poco subida de tono entre él y Katniss, pero más adelante. Aprecio que valores mi redacción, lo de las faltas, la verdad es que releo muchas veces los textos antes de subirlos, pero a veces alguna se me escapa (sobre todo porque cuando lo hago es de noche y estoy bastante cansada). También soy bastante retro con la música, los 60-70 fueron dos épocas grandiosas de la música, y poder incluir esto dentro de un fic es bastante gratificante (acá la mayoría cita mucho a una banda inglesa, Muse, escuché algunos temas... no me gusto). Lamentablemente triunfará el Peeniss acá, espero no ser moooouuuyy cursi. Finalmente, me encantó que hayas buscado al Pino Paraná! :)

_Katri: _Eres mi lectora acosadora! jajajaja Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, este si tiene los capítulos bastante largos, por eso quizás es tan corta, creo que voy a contar lo justo y necesario. Si ya odiabas a Gale de antes, con este fic lo vas a odiar más, porque, como toda historia necesita un malo, en este caso, ya te imaginas quien es. Aunque no es malo-malo, ¡el pobre chico tiene sus TOCs! Tu pobre Peeta no va a pegar una por un rato largo, sin embargo tengo algo muy especial para él (más de una me va a insultar mal, pero más adelante) (Sólo pido... Open Minds). Bueno, no te aburro más! Cuento con tus reviews, eh! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 3**

_(Apeman-The Kinks)_

Peeta PVO

_Lunes 28 de febrero de 1972_

Tres putas semanas de suspensión me había ganado por golpear a Cato. La directora Paylor fue lo suficientemente buena como para aguantar la bronca y no notificar a Dartmouth del incidente. Pero me había suspendido por tres semanas.

Hoy me vuelvo a la escuela. Beetee, un compañero de clases y vecino, me ayudo con las tareas y trabajos.

Durante todos esos días aguardé porque Katniss me llamara. Jamás lo hizo. Eso me decepcionó terriblemente. No podía evitar sentir culpa, después de todo fui yo quien inició la pelea con Cato y fui yo quien estuvo años para hablarle.

Estacione el Mustang donde siempre y esquivé al grupo de chismosos que se había juntado en uno de los jardines laterales. No puede evadir a los hippies. Seguramente uno de los últimos reductos hippies de los Estados Unidos.

-No a la violencia, hermano.- dijo Mags, una de las niñas hippies del grupo de Odair.

-Tienes que liberar tu aura de ira, maestro.- agregó Annie, la novia de Finnick Odair. Una preciosa muñequita hippie.

-Ehh… está bien, lo que ustedes digan- respondió nervioso y continué mi camino. Ansiaba ver a Katniss, más desde aquel beso robado. "Eso no califica como beso" me dijo mi mente.

Tamaña sorpresa me lleve cuando entré al salón, en efecto Katniss estaba allí. Pero ya no era la muchacha de aspecto aseado y dulce. Era una _cosa_. Algo que no lograba definir. Entorné los ojos. Su largo cabello oscuro ahora caía lacio en dos bandas, tenía puesto un top negro que apenas llegaba al borde de sus pantalones ajustados y negros y una campera llena de pinches. Sus hermosos ojos grises estaban furiosamente delineados y su boca era de un morado intenso.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre sin poder apartar mi mirada de ella. Gale estaba, como siempre, detrás, cuchicheando. Rue Klein parecía haberse alejado un poco de ellos.

Cuando sonó el timbre del receso me apresuré a ir donde estaba Katniss.

-Hola- saludé tímidamente. El hecho de recordar el roce de sus carnosos y suaves labios me hacia sonrojar como un idiota.

-Hola- respondió ella, con desdén. -¿Qué quieres?- "Auch"

-Yo… uhmm…ehh- no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Catnip, me adelanto, debo presentar este ridículo trabajo- avisó Gale, poniéndose de pie. Claramente era algo más alto que yo. Ella también se puso de pie.

-De acuerdo, cariño.- extendió los brazos, lo atrajo hacia sí… y lo besó. Sentí un dolor profundo en el pecho, era mi corazón rompiéndose. ¿Qué había pasado en mi ausencia? ¿Dónde estaba la chica del servicio comunitario del hospital? Voltee el rostro. Ellos rompieron el contacto y Katniss me miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada, Everdeen. Olvídalo.-me volví molesto y comencé avanzar hacia la salida del salón. Éramos las únicas dos personas allí.

-Pensé que querías hablar del beso que me diste la última vez- dijo ella risueña. Se burlaba de mí.

La mire furioso y ella me otorgó la visión sensual de sus largas piernas, un poco de piel de su abdomen y sus medianos pechos atrapados en ese top negro. Avanzó hasta mí. Quedamos frente a frente. Olía a flores y tabaco.

-Tal vez quieras repetirlo- su voz sonó algo ronca y sus labios oscuros se curvaron hacia arriba.

-¿Qué…?- murmuré.

Se acercó hasta mi rostro, apoyó una mano en mi mejilla y con su pulgar delineó la forma de mis labios. Sentía su aliento cálido en mi cara. Unos milímetros más y sus labios rozarían los míos. Tragué en seco. Casi un roce. Casi. Mordió su labio inferior, con una expresión traviesa, y se alejó de mí.

-Tal vez la próxima.- dijo y se marchó.

Liberé un jadeo. Aquello era demasiado sensual para las nueve de la mañana. El timbre me avisó que si no me daba prisa estaría en problemas.

La velocidad con la que se deban los cambios en Jackson High era sin duda abismal. Cuando asomé mi cabeza por el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, mi grupo de "amigos" de siempre me volteó la espalda. Todos estaban muy disgustados por mi pelea con Cato. Mientras tanto un grupo de animadoras, con Glimmer a la cabeza no tardó en montar un espectáculo allí mismo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Pero si el peleador número uno- exclamó desdeñosa Glimmer, apoyando los pompones con los colores institucionales, azul y blanco, en sus caderas.- Parece que tu damisela en peligro ha encontrado otro caballero.- agregó y varias animadoras soltaron sus ridículas y tontas risitas.

Dirigí la mirada hasta donde estaban Gale y Katniss almorzando, junto con otros chicos vestidos de manera similar a ellos.

-Al parecer no eres suficiente para la zorra de Everdeen.- continuó e hizo un puchero.- ¡Pobre Peeta!

Mis manos se reforzaron el agarre que le estaba dando a la bandeja, mis nudillos su pusieron casi blancos. Sentía el ardiente deseo de callar a Glimmer de un golpe. Cato pareció adivinar mis intenciones, porque apareció y se interpuso entre ella y yo.

-¿Planeas golpear a una mujer ahora?- preguntó Cato, con palpable enojo en la voz.

-No te metas en esto. – mascullé, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Estas enfadado por qué al final Everdeen resultó ser una fácil? Deberías golpearla a ella. Después de todo, te han suspendido por su culpa y ya lo ves… ha corrido a los brazos de ese payaso.

-Cállate- murmuré molesto y me aleje de ellos.

Todas las mesas parecían ocupadas, con excepción de la comuna hippie. Eran buenos chicos. Supuse que me dejarían comer con ellos.

-Disculpen, ¿está ocupado este asiento?- pregunté, haciendo acopio de mis buenos modales.

-No, puedes sentarte, Peeta- me respondió dulcemente Annie.

Sonreí y me senté.

-No dejes que te molesten, maestro.- me dijo Finnick, alzando sus ojos verdes como el mar detrás de sus anteojos de sol, pequeños y redondos. – Los chicos de aquí solo bullen de violencia… como el gobierno y su guerra- puntualizó el cobrizo.

Solo me limite a asentir. Mire hacia donde estaban Katniss y Gale. Aquella imagen me dolía. Katniss jamás había salido con nadie y no parecía de las que les gustara mostrarse tan "cariñosa en público".

-Te gusta, ¿no es así?- dijo Annie.

Asentí tímidamente.

-Deberías hablar con ella, ese chico… emana peligro.

El grupito de animadoras paso por al lado de ellos y varias insultaron a Katniss. Ella no se inmutó, pero vi un halo de tristeza en su rostro. Luego adoptó una actitud dura.

-No te preocupes, Bradley. No te robaré tu puesto zorra oficial. No podría llegar a tu nivel, supongo que me faltan varios penes por conocer- su voz sonó potente y dura. Gale y los demás echaron a reír. La cara de Glimmer enrojeció violentamente.- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Acaso he descubierto tu pequeño y sucio secreto, zorra? No eres más que eso. Te has tirado a todos los de por aquí. Apuesto que ni usas protección…

Glimmer no se contuvo más y se abalanzo contra ella. La pelea no duró mucho, puesto que Katniss era más fuerte y la derribo sin dificultad.

-¡Puta!- le gritó, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al patio, acompañada por Gale.

Me apresuré a seguirla.

-Katniss…

-¿Qué quieres, Mellark?- me preguntó con rudeza. La mano de Gale la tomó posesivamente por la cintura.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- pedí, con voz firme.

-¿No hablaron por la mañana, rubito?- interrumpió Gale, de mala manera.

Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio. Le dio un pequeño beso a su novio y me indicó que la siguiera. Llegamos al punto más alejado del patio de la escuela.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella, tomó un cigarrillo y con gran habilidad lo encendió.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Fumar y hablar contigo… Date prisa ¿quieres?, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Katniss, tú no eres así…

Ella rió con desgana.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme tú como soy? Por favor, Mellark…

-Eres amable, seria, responsable y decente.- respondí mirándola fijamente.

-Mellark- murmuró, zarandeando la cabeza.- Tú no sabes nada de mí. Jamás fuimos amigos en todos estos años, ¿qué te hace pensar que me conoces?

-¿Y las conversaciones en el hospital? ¿Lo mucho que nos ayudaste a mi madre y a mí? ¿Eso ya no importa?- me dolía horriblemente su actitud.

-Es historia pasada. Te volviste popular y engreído. Jamás me dirigías la palabra en clase.- farfulló, entre caladas de cigarrillo.- No entiendo porqué estoy hablando de esto contigo ahora…

-Me intimidabas, Katniss. No quería parecer un estúpido ante ti. Soy un cobarde y estuve reuniendo el valor suficiente para hablarte… ¿Por qué accediste a salir conmigo si pensabas todo aquello?

-Curiosidad- respondió secamente- Quería saber si eras como tu imbécil amigo. Ya veo que no. Lo has golpeado como si fueras el hombre de las cavernas. Te hacía más inteligente- confesó, haciendo una mueca burlona con sus preciosos labios.

-Ya te explique mis motivos.-suspiré.- Ahora sales con Hawthorne…

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es un hombre fascinante y se interesa por mí, hablamos de cosas importantes… no de estupideces de secundaria, como la universidad…

Me sentía devastado y estaba seguro de que si continuaba escuchándola me pondría a llorar. Era malvada, fría y cruel.

-Yo…

-Escucha.- murmuró- Eres un gran chico y estoy segura de que la mujer adecuada para ti está en alguna parte… yo simplemente no lo soy.- se encogió de hombros.

Bajé los hombros en señal de derrota. Ni siquiera había podido decirle lo que sentía por ella y me había rechazado. Todos mis sueños se fueron al caño. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Katniss. Tú me gus…

-Shhh…- susurró, poniéndome sus finos dedos sobre mis labios.- Búscate una linda chica. Digna de ti.- murmuró.

Se alejó de mí y apuró el paso hacia el edificio de la escuela.

"¿Una linda chica?" Ella es mi linda chica y no pienso perderla por un idiota lleno de piercings y estupideces.

Seguí los pasos de Katniss hasta el edificio y me adentré a mi siguiente clase. Literatura Universal con la señora Coin. Los ojos fríos de Coin se clavaron en mí cuando fui el último en entrar, unos minutos después de que hubiera sonado el último timbre.

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la clase, me llego una pequeña nota.

_Bonito estilo que tiene Katniss ahora, ¿no?_

Reconocí la pulcra caligrafía de Rue Klein. Voltee a verla y ella me dedico una sonrisa breve, dejando ver sus blancos dientes en contraste con su piel morena. Rue y yo éramos amigos, aunque en la escuela rara vez estábamos juntos, hablábamos mucho por teléfono. Un proyecto para la clase de biología nos había acercado más. Era la única que sabía sobre mis sentimientos por Katniss y quien siempre alentaba a invitarla a salir.

_Ya lo creo. Ha de ser una etapa. Ya se le pasará._

Respondí esperanzado, quizás Rue me diera la razón y en un tiempo breve Katniss volviera a ser la misma.

_No sé. ¿Has visto a su nuevo novio? Ha peleado bastante con su madre por culpa de ese tipo._

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando sentí la dura mirada de la señora Coin encima de mí.

¿Pelear con su madre? Katniss no se llevaba maravillosamente bien con su madre, pero mantenía más bien una relación cordial. Al menos es lo que sabía por Rue.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada escolar sonó y me apresure a ir donde Rue, quebrando una de las principales reglas de nuestra peculiar amistad la cual era "Nada de hablar cuando tenemos público". Sus ojos café me miraron entre sorprendidos y alarmados.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de este tipo, Rue?- le susurré.

-Es el guitarrista de la banda donde ahora Katniss canta. The Mockingjay. Parece que son bastante buenos.- respondió ella, colgándose su morral de cuero al hombro. El afro negro de Rue contrataba notablemente con la bandana rosa chicle que llevaba para amarrarlo.- Peeta, realmente temo que Kat se meta en cosas raras… pero ya sabes lo terca que es…

Terca, cabeza dura, mula. Eran algunos de los adjetivos con los que podía describir a la chica por la que llevaba suspirando una década. Demonios. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Si tan solo le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes, ahora ella…

-Quizás deba intervenir… yo…

-Peeta, mantente alejado de ellos. Gale parece un tipo peligroso y Katniss… supongo que sabe lo que hace- me interrumpió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pese a mis sentimientos encontrados, opté por hacerme a un lado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Katniss no me haría caso.

El tiempo transcurrió a pasos agigantados y cuando quise recordar, faltaban dos semanas para la graduación. Luego cada uno emprendería caminos separados.

Al baile de graduación lleve como acompañante de Fulvia Cardew, una chica con la que había salido en una ocasión mientras cursábamos el tercer año. Era agradable y animada. Pero mi mente estaba con Katniss. Ni ella ni Gale había asomado la nariz por el baile. No sé cómo pude pensar que lo harían.

Luego de dejar a Fulvia en su casa, y prometerle que iríamos a tomar un helado al día siguiente, me adentré en mi habitación. A penas era la media noche. Me puse mi ropa de estar en casa y tomé mi libro favorito de la mesa de noche. De pronto el teléfono sonó. Me apresuré atender, puesto que no quería que todos en la casa se despertaran.

-¿Hola?

-Gracias a Dios eres tú, Peeta- respondió una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿Rue? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Katniss, Peeta. Ella está… no sé… muy enferma… me ha llamado desde una cabina y me pidió que la vaya a buscar… no puedo ir, mamá se puso de parto hoy temprano y estoy sola en casa cuidado de mis hermanos.- Es cierto. La madre de Rue había dado a luz a su cuarto hijo hoy por la mañana.

-Yo iré. ¿Tienes la dirección?

-Me dijo que está en la esquina de Porter y Broad.- respondió Rue, con palpable temor en su voz. Porte y Broad no era un lindo lugar para hacer turismo a esas horas de la noche.

-Bien. Hasta mañana, Rue.

-Hasta mañana, Peeta, y gracias.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto y me cambié los pantalones. Las llaves del Mustang tintinearon en mis manos y me adentre en la noche, temiendo que pudiera encontrarme.

A los quince minutos llegue a la dichosa esquina. Había mucha gente. Todos de aspecto similar al de Gale. Focalicé mi mirada en la única cabina que vislumbre en esas calles. Apoyada contra ella, sentada en el suelo había una muchacha. Katniss.

Me aproximé a ella con rapidez. Tenía la mirada perdida y la ropa, si eso que llevaba puesto calificaba como tal, desaliñada.

-Pee… ¿Peeta?- murmuró, mientras la tomaba en brazos. Nunca había notado lo liviana que era. O yo era demasiado fuerte.

-Tranquila, Katniss.

La ayudé a sentarse en el auto, ante la mirada de desagrado de varios que andaban por allí. De Gale, ni la sombra.

Katniss se sujetó la cabeza como si le doliera e instantes más tarde vació el contenido de su estómago entre el auto y mis pies, sobre la acerca. Le sujeté el cabello. Elevó la mirada, algo pedida todavía, hacia mí.

-Lo siento- susurró, entre arcadas.

La acomodé como pude y decidí llevarla al único lugar que se me ocurrió. El hospital.

-¿Es usted el novio de la señorita?- preguntó el médico de guardia, cuando salió de la habitación donde ahora dormitaba Katniss.

-No. Soy su amigo.- mentí.

-Su amiga ha sufrido una leve sobredosis, cocaína quizás.- el aire se escapó de mí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.- Hemos logrado estabilizarla y desintoxicarla. Sería prudente que comience una rehabilitación. Aún es joven.

Asentí antes las palabras del médico. Rehabilitación. Oh, Katniss…

-No es de mi incumbencia, pero creo saber cómo son ustedes, los jóvenes, le aconsejaría ser más cuidadoso con el cuerpo la jovencita… tenía muy irritado… ya sabe- el hombre señaló hacia abajo y yo enrojecí de la vergüenza.

-Ehh… sí.- asentí. -¿Puedo pasar a verla?

El hombre asintió y se alejó por el pasillo. Entré a la habitación, la iluminación tenue dejaba un resplandor amarillento sobre el cuerpo de Katniss.

-Katniss, ¿qué hiciste?- murmuré, tomándome el atrevimiento de acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.- ¿qué te hicieron?

Ella pareció responder a mi voz, porque se removió en la cama. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Peeta?- trató de incorporarse, pero yo se lo impedí poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Sufriste una sobredosis leve. Estas en el hospital. Llamaste a Rue y ella me pidió que fuera por ti.

Katniss asintió y grandes lagrimones surcaron su rostro, dejando ríos negros de rimmel en sus mejillas.

-No llores, Katniss, te pondrás bien.- dije, tratando de animarla.

-Lo siento, Peeta. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- sollozó Katniss, mirándome con sus ojos grises envueltos en dolor.

Reuní todo el coraje que pude y suspiré.

-_Porque te quiero_.

_(Love me two times- The Doors)_

* * *

Hola! Ya sé, ya sé... Pobre Peeeeettaaaaa! Sufreeeeeee! Creo que voy a ganarme el odio de muchos con este fic, porque Peeta va a sufrir... _un poco. _Será recompensado, eso sí. Hay una cuestión que me olvidé de aclarar y es la siguiente, el resumen es más bien la intro del fic, pero eso no quiere decir que todo el fic vaya a pasar mientras están en la escuela. De hecho, la historia termina diez años más tarde (1982), y pasan un montooooonnnn de cosas! Y hay un montoonnn de lemmons, así que si alguien es muy sensible, puede dejar de leer a partir de ahora (dudo que alguien me haga caso con esto... estamos grandes). Aclarado esto, nada más resta decir que estoy muy contenta con la aceptación general del fic! Muchas gracias las personas que dieron follow y/o dejaron reviews, y a los que permanecen en el anonimato, también gracias! :)

_Entdeckerin: _My girl... ohhhh My girl! Si, la conozco, no sé por qué no la puse en el repertorio de canciones, es buena! Muchas gracias con lo de Muse, ahora me cierra todo un poco más... no lo había asociado por ese lado, y eso que tengo fanáticos fundamentalistas de Crepúsculo en casa. :)

_Juliper22: _Los 60-70 fue una gran época, yo tampoco nací en ella, pero mis padres eran adolescentes así que siempre contaban cosas de esos días, sobre todo de la música. Como aclaré más arriba, en realidad de época del instituto termina en este capítulo, pero se continua en la universidad. Hay una alusión a una película muy famosa de esa década, pero recién al final del fic, si continuas leyendo te vas a enterar de cual es. Annie y Finnick tenían que ir si o si de hippies, son lo que aportan la cuota de humor al fic, cuando se reencuentran todos. Estaba realmente inspirada cuando empecé a escribirla, prácticamente escribí los 10 capítulos en tres días, pero voy a tratar de subirlos cad días, cosa de que tengan tiempo de leerla con tranquilidad. :)

_Katri: _Acosadora, otro capítulo! Voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para subir UNM el viernes (no prometo nada) (tengo miles de ideas con esa historia y no sé como juntarlas todas)! No sé si habrá lectores masculinos, me daría mucha curiosidad que se hicieran notar. Después de estas dos historias voy a tener que hacer unas vacaciones forzadas, porque tengo que terminar de redactar mi tesis de grado (arrrgghh) y de agosto a noviembre curso mis últimas materias de la carrera, tengo que poner todas mis energías en un trabajo práctico siniestro donde te dividen en equipos y uno tiene que ganar... la gente se mata literalmente... es como THG College Edition...así que mucho tiempo libre para hacer fics no voy a tener... pero en cuanto termine... volveré! :)

_Johana:_ Pobre Peeta volumen dos! :)

_KoyukiBetts: _A Peeta le voy a romper el corazón de tantas maneras en este fic, y actuará muy despechadamente! Si, esta Katniss es más bien adolescente promedio (Vamos, vamos, quien no hizo algo para caerle bien a un chico... aprender de fútbol, escuchar música horrible, leer algún libro aburrido, etc., todas al menos una vez lo hicimos), de hecho la original, a mi criterio también lo es... es bastante pendeja, glotona, fiaca, cómoda, cambiante, está entre dos chicos. De momento, la luz de sus ojos es Gale, lo adora, se hace pis cada vez que lo ve. Después se va a dar cuenta que se mando un moco. :)

_ .Silence: _(No sé por qué en la otra actualización tu nick salió cortado, perdón) Lamentablemente no, no funciona la relación entre Gale y Katniss, y aprecio que te quedes hasta que se te haga intolerable. De todas maneras, creo que el próximo capítulo te puede llegar a gustar. Leí varios fics, sobre todo de Gale y Katniss, pero la verdad es que Peeta se robó mi corazoncito (ya sé, es medio... especial... por momentos, pero igual...) :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

_Advertencia: Lemmons_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 4**

_(I love rock and roll- The Runaways)_

Katniss PVO

_Martes 6 de junio de 1972_

Caminó lo más rápido que mis plataformas me lo permiten. El corazón me brinca en el pecho. Todavía no sé qué decir.

Finalmente lo veo, cargando unas cajas en el portaequipaje de su auto. El trasero se le ve fenomenal con esos levi's. ¡Katniss!

Cuando estoy parada al lado de su auto me doy cuenta que no sé qué decirle. No tengo nada ensayado. Su mirada azul me pone más nerviosa. Nunca hemos sido amigos. Somos esta cosa que no sé como nombrar. Sin embargo, hoy él es lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo.

-Hey, ¿qué hay?- me saluda, incorporándose. Jamás había notado que tonificado estaba hasta el día de hoy, su musculosa blanca lo pone en evidencia. ¡Concentrarte, Katniss! Me reprendo.

-Hola, Peeta.- respondo. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser simplemente "Mellark".- Me ha dicho Rue que hoy marchas para Dartmouth.- entre las muchas cosas que me dijo, como chiflada y loca.

-Así es.- afirmó él, recargándose sobre su auto.- ¿Y a que debo tu honorable visita?- preguntó secamente.

Supongo que me merezco ese tono. Después de que me confesara que me quería en el hospital, un mes atrás, prácticamente lo había ignorado y me había refugiado en Gale nuevamente. Alcohol, drogas, música y manoseo. Ya se volvía una rutina. Estaba jodida. Solo hablamos algunas veces por teléfono. No podía corresponderle a Peeta. Sin embargo, me aposté varias tardes en la vidriera de la panadería de sus padres, tratando de juntar valor para hablar con él. No pude. Y ahora él se marcha y, lo más probable es que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Me produce cierto dolor en el pecho, quizás en el fondo si me gustaba un poco. Pero no puedo darle esperanzas, Peeta merece algo mejor.

Me mordí el labio y saqué del bolsillo de los shorts de jean un papel.

-Si alguna vez vas a Nueva York… búscame- le dije, tendiéndole el papel. Era una puta egoísta.

-¿Nueva York?- preguntó extrañado, tomando el papel y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Sí. Los chicos de la banda y yo marchamos a Nueva York.- dije con timidez, evitando mencionar a Gale.

-¿No irás a Drexel?

-Peeta… mi madre me corrió de la casa luego del asunto del hospital y le transferí mi dinero para la universidad a Prim, ella hará buen uso de eso…- respondí, mirando mis plataformas, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Peeta sobre mí. Juzgándome.

-¿Y por eso marchas a Nueva York? ¿Y tú hermana?- justo en el blanco, rubito.

-Escucha, no espero que me comprendas, pero quiero vivir mi vida, ver el mundo. Prim es lo suficiente inteligente para cuidarse sola, tú mismo lo dijiste. Nada me retiene aquí. – respondí exasperada.

-Peeta, pregunta tu madre si… oh… hola, Katniss

-Hola, señor Mellark- me esforcé por mostrar mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena. Algo dudoso con las fachas que llevaba y más en el bonito vecindario donde ellos residían. -¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien, Katniss. ¿Has venido a despedirte de Peeta?- respondió el señor Mellark.- ¡Mi muchachote marcha a la universidad!- exclamó con la emoción palpable en su voz, mientras pasaba el brazo por los fuertes y anchos hombros de Peeta. Era el orgullo paternal personificado. Ojala mi madre pudiera sentirse así conmigo.

Asentí. El señor Mellark le preguntó finalmente si deseaba llevar bollos de queso para su viaje y luego nos dejó solos nuevamente.

-Peeta… yo bueno… me marcho hoy a la noche… ahí tienes mi dirección… y bueno… adiós.- dije nerviosa, mientras obligaba a mis pies a ponerse en marcha. Odiaba las despedidas. Y más con persona a la que prácticamente le debía mi vida. Si aquella noche Peeta no hubiera aparecido no sé que habría sido de mí.

Gale llevaba un tiempo presionándome para que tuviéramos sexo. Yo simplemente no estaba lista. Aquella noche me sirvió unos tragos con un toque extra. Esa mezcla me llevó bien arriba y luego me dejó caer en un profundo abismo de desolación, que solo pudo compensarse con las rudas caricias que Gale le propinó a mi sexo.

-¡Katniss, espera!- exclamó Peeta, tras alguna zancadas, lo tuve a mi lado.- Katniss, por favor, no eches todo por la borda, recapacita. Somos jóvenes y…

-No, Peeta. Ya tome mi decisión. Quiero cantar y ser libre. Vivir al extremo. Mi sueño jamás ha sido casarme y tener hijos.- dije con rudeza.

-Entiendo… bueno- suspiró- Qué la suerte esté siempre de tu lado, Katniss Everdeen- agregó con una sonrisa blanca.

-Lo mismo digo, muchachote.- respondí con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa. Presa del impulso le beso la mejilla y me marcho rápidamente. Era la última vez que vería a su chico del pan.

La noche se acontece cálidamente y miro mi pequeña maleta desde la cama de Gale. Cama donde semanas atrás hemos tenido sexo, porque aquello no calificaba de otra cosa. Gale vive con sus hermanos Rory y Vick, de diecisiete y quince años respectivamente. Su madre trabaja como stripper en un viejo bodegón y jamás conoció a su padre. Sospecho que si bien el parecido es notable, los tres hermanos son medio hermanos en realidad. También tenía una pequeña hermana, Posy, quien murió a la edad de tres años presa de una neumonía. No tenían dinero para pagar ni el tratamiento ni la medicación. La noche que Posy murió fue la primera vez que Gale se metió una línea de cocaína.

-Estas muy callada. ¿Has podido despedirte de Primrose?- me pregunta Gale, mientras le da unas caladas al cigarrillo de marihuana que tiene entre sus largos dedos. La luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana contornea su perfil entre el débil humo que lo envuelve.

-Sí, me despedí de mi hermana. – respondí quedadamente, omitiendo la información de mi visita a Peeta. No tenía ganas de tolerar los gritos de Gale. Se había puesto furioso con el incidente del hospital.

-Genial. Ahí está Haymitch, vámonos.- dijo Gale, tomando mi maleta. Suspiré, levantándome de la cama y siguiéndolo. Todos viajaríamos en la van de Haymitch, que apestaba a alcohol y otras porquerías. Su novia, Effie, una adicta a la heroína de la primera hora, hace de copiloto mientras parlotea, sobre que mañana sería un día muy, muy importante.

Mire por la ventana y vi la luna grande, redonda y blanca. La luna llena siempre me ponía sensible, y más cuando llevaba encima una pequeña dosis de ácido. Apoyé mi cara contra el frío vidrio, mientras veía la luna bailotear con las estrellas. Brilla con una intensidad que me irrita la vista.

-Adiós, muchachote.- susurré, antes de entregarme a los labios demandantes de mi novio. Nadie nos presta atención, menos cuando el cuela una de sus manos por mi musculosa y acaricia sin ningún escrúpulo la piel sensible de mi pecho. Gimo suavemente, aunque nuestras caricias se vuelven cada vez más audaces. En la primera parada que hacemos, Gale me conduce rápidamente a pequeño baño de la gasolinera.

-Catnip- gruñe en mi oreja y me aprisiona contra una de las paredes del lugar. Estoy tan cegada por la calentura que no me importa la suciedad. Sus ágiles manos viajan al botón de mis pantalones cortos, los baja junto con mi ropa interior y me acaricia entre los pliegues de mi sexo. Me permito gemir fuerte. Escucho el cierre del pantalón de Gale y no pasa ni un momento cuando lo siento hundirse en mí. Bajo un poco más y elevo mis caderas, él me toma por allí y aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus gemidos roncos me excitan más.- Tócate.- Exige. Llevo mis dedos temblorosos a mi hinchado botón y la explosión es casi instantánea. Gale acaba casi al unísono. Nos acomodamos la ropa como podemos y regresamos a la camioneta con una sonrisa que nos delata.

Nueva york es una ciudad deslumbrante. Vibrante de energía y locura. Sus luces, la música, el arte y las drogas son de los mejor. Todos parecen andar en nuestra sintonía y nuestra banda cobra popularidad casi de inmediato. No puedo negar que, cuando Haymitch Abernathy está medianamente sobrio, es un excelente representante.

Nos alojamos en un apartamento en el centro de Brooklyn. Es todo un reducto juvenil. Las paredes están plagadas de graffitis, restos de múltiples cosas como papeles, condones y jeringas y pareciera que la construcción pareciera venirse abajo. Haymitch y Effie comparten un departamento con otra pareja de yonkis, mientras que Gale, Brutus y Marvel y yo vivimos en otro. Las juergas sexuales y la droga corren como carrete nuevo.

Una noche perdida, Gale me despierta.

-Catnip- me llama. Entre abro los ojos y la luz mortecina que se filtra por la ventana del cuarto casi vacío dibuja su silueta masculina en el colchón.

-Mmhh ¿sí?- remoloneo, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que llevábamos largas horas metidos en la cama. Últimamente me cuesta dormir.- ¿Qué sucede, Gale?

Él estira su mano y sus dedos rozan la piel desnuda de mi brazo, ese que reposa sobre mi cabeza cuando duermo, mientras el otro permanece casi debajo de mi cuerpo. Duermo boca abajo, mirando a un costado. No responde a mi pregunta, así que me giro en la cama, para quedar de costado completamente.

-¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?- pregunta al fin. Gale es una criatura demandante de cariño. El cariño que no obtuvo de su madre lo succiona de todo aquel que lo rodea. A veces, cuando estoy balanceándome en el umbral entre el sueño y la vigilia, se abraza a mí, buscando mi protección. Casi siempre duerme profundamente, así aquello es casi un reflejo inconsciente. Otras veces gimotea en sueños y se calma cuando le tarareo esa vieja canción infantil, la del Valle, la misma que le cantaba a Prim en las noches de tormenta, cuando entre trueno y trueno se colaba en mi cama.

-No lo sé, Gale. ¿Quieres que estemos juntos para siempre?- dijo al fin.

-Sí.- afirma él, antes de abrazarme. Nos quedamos así, disfrutando uno del otro, hasta que el sueño se mete en nuestros cuerpos.

El primer recital lo hacemos en Mutt, un antro oscuro escondido en Manhattan, cerca del Central Park. Es pequeño pero ahí va la crême de la crême de la música, reporteros y fanáticos. Es el mejor lugar para empezar.

Luego de ardua lucha, discusiones, peleas y lágrimas, nuestro primer sencillo, _The Hanging Tree_, aquella canción que les había cantando en mi audición, pisa fuerte en las radios de Nueva York y rápidamente en todo Estados Unidos. Nos sumergimos en la línea rock under inmediata. Logramos tocar en Max's Kansas City Bar y a finales de 1972 iniciamos nuestra primera gira: Cleveland, Detroit, Chicago, Cincinnati y Knoxville.

Regresamos a finales de febrero de 1973. Pollux, el encargado del edificio, un hombre cincuentón de aspecto algo jovial, nos recibe y nos felicita por la gira.

-Ah, señorita Everdeen. Ha llegado esto para usted.- me avisa, entregándome un sobre.

Reviso el remitente. _" Peeta Mellark. 8 Webster Ave. Hanover, NH "_

Peeta me había escrito una carta. No pude reprimir una sonrisa y escondí la misiva en mi abrigo. Quería leerla en privado.

-Iré a bañarme.- anunció Gale, prácticamente desnudo en el medio del salón del pequeño departamento.

-De acuerdo.

Marvel se había derrumbado en su cama no bien entramos, arrastraba la resaca desde Cincinnati y Brutus no había perdido el tiempo para ir a tirarse a su groupie-novia, Enobaria, en el piso de arriba. ¡Cómo si durante la gira no hubiese tenido suficiente sexo!

Me apresuré a tirarme en la cama a leer la carta de Peeta.

_5 de enero de 1973_

_Katniss: _

_ ¿Cómo estás? Escuché tu sencillo por la radio y, aunque no comprendo mucho de música, creo que es sensacional. Por mi parte, la universidad está genial. Todos los días es un desafío nuevo y conozco nuevas personas, todos son estupendos. Estoy tomando cursos extras para poder terminar rápido mis estudios._

_Cato tuvo que quedarse en Filadelfia, al final Glimmer quedó embarazada y ahora tendrá que ponerse a trabajar en el taller de autos de su padre. _

_Espero que la estés pasando en grande y cuídate mucho,_

_Peeta Mellark_

Suspiré satisfecha con la pequeña misiva. Qué chico más encantador. Tendría que responderle.

-¡Hey!- dijo Gale, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño. Su cresta escurría por un lado de su cara y tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el calor.- Qué te parece si vamos por una pizza donde Sae. Esa pobre vieja siempre se apiada de nosotros.

-Claro- murmuré, mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Gale avanzó hasta mí, desnudo. Es alto y esbelto, con la musculatura no marcada en exceso. Su pecho está surcado por diversos tatuajes, cortes y cicatrices. Sobre uno de sus pectorales lleva mi nombre estampado. No le toma mucho tiempo volver a tumbarme en la cama. Me besa con pasión y ansiedad. Gimo contra sus labios cuando siento sus agiles dedos hurgar en mi ropa. Con rudeza baja mi camiseta de tirantes y el sostén, liberando así mis pechos. Los ataca con avidez y no reprimo un pequeño grito de dolor cuando muerde uno de mis pezones. Sus manos vuelan al borde de mi minifalda negra para subirla hasta mi cadera. Jala hasta abajo mis medias de red junto con mi ropa interior. No espera más nada y se hunde en mí. Le imprime un ritmo cadencioso a sus caderas, casi demencial y rápidamente se derrama en mí, sin esperarme siquiera. Típico de Gale en los últimos tiempos. Se derrumba sobre mi cuerpo, que todavía está en el límite entre el dolor y el clímax.

-Te quiero, Catnip- murmura contra mi mejilla, y luego deposita un beso allí. Pocas veces se permite decirme cosas así, algo distinto que no involucre su profundo miedo a perderme.

No le respondo, simplemente cierro los ojos, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. La frustración me invade.

Gale regresa al baño y yo me acaricio el sexo con suavidad, buscando el placer que él no se dignó a darme. Luego lentamente me incorporo para poner mi ropa en su lugar. Cuando estoy acomodándome la ropa interior, Marvel asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Tiene los ojos rojos. Seguro ya está colocado con alguna mierda. No me importa que me vea así, prácticamente somos familia. Una familia bastante disfuncional.

-¿Es que ustedes no paran?- pregunta Marvel.

Ruedo los ojos. Todavía recuerdo su orgía de groupies en Detroit. Los gemidos se prolongaron hasta a la mañana siguiente.

-No. Vamos a Sae's, ¿te apetece?- le pregunto amablemente, mientras me bajo la falda. Me vuelvo hacia la cama, buscando la carta de Peeta, para guardarla en mi bolso.

-Claro.- responde Marvel.- Espera, esto te ha quedado mal- me dice. Siento sus manos tirar de la parte trasera de mi falda y luego me acaricia la curva de mi trasero. Odio que haga eso. Tiene un fetiche con mi posterior.

-Marvel…- lo apremió. Lo último que quiero es que Gale entré y arme un escándalo.

-Lo siento. Sabes que tu culo me encanta.- Y lo toca de nuevo. Ojala pudiera cortarle las manos. O atrasarlo con algo, un cuchillo, una lanza. Lo que sea.

-No me toques- digo con voz grave.

Hace caso omiso de mis palabras. Clava sus dedos en la carne de mis caderas y aprieta mi trasero contra su entre pierna. Puedo sentir su miembro duro y listo contra mí. Las ganas de llorar pican en mi garganta y siento mis ojos anegarse en lágrimas.

-Sabes, para ser una rock star y una calienta verg…- murmura Marvel, con voz ronca contra mi cuello.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?- la voz de Gale llega desde la puerta.

Ya no siento el agarre de Marvel, porque Gale lo derriba, para estamparlo contra el suelo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no la toques, imbécil?- pregunta Gale con rudeza y comienza a estrangular a Marvel.- Es mía.

Siento la desesperación en mi pecho.

-Gale… Gale, déjalo… ¡Gale!

Mis gritos parecen surtir efecto y Gale libera el agarre. Marvel toma fuertes bocanadas de aire.

-Vamos, Catnip- ordena Gale, tomándome del codo. Apenas si puedo agarrar mi abrigo y mi bolso.

Salimos a la calle. El aire todavía está frío y mi mayor anhelo es que llegue la primavera.

Sorteando la basura, pequeños charcos de agua y algún que otro borracho tirado, llegamos a Sae's. La pequeña pizzería es atendida por señora de unos sesenta años, con pelo gris y la mirada cansada, sin embargo, nunca nos escatima una sonrisa y una porción de pizza caliente. Es una dulce abuelita en un barrio nefasto.

Pizza. Con el ritmo de vida que llevamos, es prácticamente la única comida que puedo pasar. Effie, en cambio, cuando está metida de heroína hasta las orejas, solo come queso blanco, de ese que se unta en el pan.

-Pequeñines- siempre nos dice así.- ¿Cómo estuvo la gira?- pregunta y sonríe.

-Muy bien, Sae.- respondo amablemente y sonrío. Es la abuelita que una quisiera tener. Dicen que llego aquí luego de que sus dos hijos murieran en un accidente. Jamás habla o menciona a su esposo.

-Pronto llegará la primavera.- anuncia, mientras nos entrega unos vasos altos rebosantes de coca cola. Los vasos estampados con flores se ven algo sub realistas en contraste con nuestro atuendo. La abuela mira nostálgica por la ventana. Un yonkie vomita en la vereda.

Cuando regresamos al departamento no hay rastros de Marvel. Brutus está tumbado en su cama, leyendo en ropa interior. Como dije, somos como una familia.

Gale saca su guitarra y comienza a practicar con ella. Yo decido darme un baño y pensar que poner en la carta para Peeta. Me asee rápidamente y me dispuse a escribir.

A las pocas semanas recibí otra carta de él, contándome como le iba en la universidad y las expectativas que tenía con ampliar el negocio familiar. Nuestra correspondencia se hizo frecuente y me esforcé al máximo por mantener alejado a mi novio de esto.

Con el tiempo, aprendo a tocar la guitarra, gracias a la ayuda de Gale. Aprendo rápido y sentir las cuerdas metálicas bajo mis dedos me hacen sentir poderosa. Cuando Haymitch recalca lo talentosa que soy con ese instrumento, Gale se resiente un poco, y cuando un fanático atrevido de la banda se atreve a invitarme a salir, se resiente más.

Mi relación con Gale va haciéndose más y más difícil conforme pasaban los meses. Aquel ser maravilloso y mágico que había conocido en la escuela, se encuentra sumido en la anarquía y el odio hacia todo. Comienza a frecuentar algunos grupos de fuertes debates políticos y sociales. Luego de cada reunión vuelve más y más enojado. Su oscura desesperanza sobre el futuro me arrastraba con él.

De pronto, como hongos locos, muchas bandas comenzaron a surgir, tantas que el rock under se dividió en tres marcadas vertientes que provocaban furiosos disturbios en las calles y los conciertos.

Entre las discrepancias políticas, la crisis económica y la agresividad que gestan algunos sectores de la sociedad, la violencia en las calles de Nueva York se incrementaba vigorosamente y en ritmo contrarío el caudal de dinero. El metálico falta y esto suma otro ingrediente al cóctel explosivo que se está forjando en The Mockingjay.

Haymitch aumenta su ingesta de alcohol pero, de todos, es el más protector conmigo y me consiguió un pequeño trabajo como cajera en un supermercado del centro de Brooklyn. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por ello. Su pobre novia Effie aparece y desaparece producto de sus adicciones. Cuando desaparece, peor es el estado tiene Haymitch. Una tarde, volviendo del trabajo, pierdo el bus de siempre, por lo que debo tomar otro que me obliga a caminar más calles. En una de las esquinas me encuentro a Effie en una actitud un tanto provocativa y sospechosa. Decido convencerla para que venga conmigo a casa, pero no accede, dice que necesita su dosis diaria. Que deja manosear por el dealer a cambio de la misma. Me ruega que no le cuente a Haymitch, lo ama, no puede vivir sin él, pero está demasiado en la mierda.

Cuando la crisis empieza a apretar un poco más. Brutus y Marvel esquilman de tanto en tanto a sus familias. Ambos provienen de adineradas pero problemáticas y conflictivas familias. Les dan dinero para que se mantengan alejados de ellos.

Gale ha conseguido un pequeño y sucio trabajo extra. Es un dealer junior. Si. A mí también me sorprendió que en el ámbito del tráfico fueran tan _burocráticos_. Pero él está feliz. Se puede permitir una línea diaria y eso lo mantiene contento y animado como si trabajara para Ronald Macdonal. Mi relación con él va camino al caos. Hasta se echó una groupie-amante, Madge, una muñequita hermosa, rubia con ojos azules y expresión de cordero, que hace cualquier cosa por un dulce colocón. Sé que de tanto en tanto tienen sexo. No me interesa. Y me sorprende que no me interese. Él nota mi poco interés y deja de verse con Madge.

-Katniss.- susurra, mientras se mete en el lecho, lo único que compartimos.

-Vete.- siseo, cuando siento sus manos levantar la remera de mi ropa de dormir.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de Madge? Lo siento, es que ella…

-Te la chupa como nadie. Lo sé. Escuche tu profunda conversación con Gloss.- respondo, con una voz extremadamente calma. Ni siquiera me molesto en voltearme, sigo boca abajo.- ¿Qué quieres Gale?

-Estar contigo. Lo sabes. – responde, sentándose en la cama.

-Pero yo no quiero estar contigo. – suspiro, enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

-Dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos siempre.- reprocha, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Alzo la cabeza para comprobar que en verdad no hay un pequeñito en mi cama. No. Hay un hombre de casi un metro noventa, enfundado en un largo pantalón negro roto en las rodillas, con borcegos que manchan mis viejas sabanas y una remera sin mangas gris. Su cabello oscuro esta alborotado, sin forma.

-Eso lo dijiste tú. Solo dije que no lo sabía.- dije cansinamente.- Vete, Gale. Déjame dormir.

-Entonces… ¿ya está? ¿No estamos juntos?- gruñe.- Me mataré y tú serás la culpable.

-Cállate. No sabes lo que dices.- digo, meneando la cabeza. Su poco cariño por la vida me enferma por momentos.

-¿Un último polvo? De despedida.- sugiere, posando uno de sus dedos debajo de mi mentón para que lo vea a los ojos. Sus ojos grises rodeados por ese extraño halo rojizo y amarillo.

-Fuera de mi cama.- siseo con tono amenazador.

Gale bufa y luego hurga en sus bolsillos.

-Aunque sea comparte esto conmigo. Dicen que está bueno.- pide, ofreciéndome un papelito extraño, pequeño, cuadrado. Lo tomo con mis pedos, apenas se ve entre mi pulgar y mi índice.- Tienes que ponértelo en la lengua.- lo hago. A los pocos minutos Gale se transforma en un niño demonio que no me da miedo y las manchas del cielo raso son hombrecitos que bailan con sus galeras de copa.

Solo quiero salir de esta mugre. Pero cuando nos ofrecen para cantar… no puedo evitarlo y voy como loca. Después de todo, eso promete una ración de alcohol, cigarrillos y alguna cosilla más. En ese sentido, no puedo quejarme. Después de todo, para vivir en mi mundillo de la fantasía tengo las cartas que me envía mi chico del pan.

_(I wanna be sedated- The Ramones)_

* * *

¿No soy genial actualizando tan rápido? :P

Bueno, espero que las escenas subiditas de tono no hayan ofendido a nadie, y si lo hizo, mis más humildes disculpas. Respecto de la relación Gale- Katniss, se termina, pero hasta ahí. Otro punto clave, el tema drogas, para la última me base en la experiencia de una amiga de la infancia, que cuando me reencontré con ella estaba metida con este tipo de cositas. Ese fue uno de sus _viajes _con el ácido, entre varios, así que lo tome para el fic.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todas la personas que están siguiendo la historia, la pusieron entre sus favoritas y/o dejaron un review, obviamente también le agradezco a mis lectores silenciosos. ^^

_akatsuki84:_ Si, fue cortito el anterior. :)

_Katri:_ Odiadora de Gale n°1, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... repleto de escenas entre Katniss y Gale! Muuahahahah... es la última dosis... por ahora... muuuahahahaha! Hoy me acordé de tu review con eso de que la suerte este de mi lado con el Trabajo Práctico, porque una de mis amigas, cuando se entero por quienes están formados los otros equipos, me agarro, me zarandeo y me dijo "Somos el Distrito 12!Ellos son profesionales, nos van a matar a todos!" (Si, es una fanática enferma de la saga, como yo)... supongo que mientras sobrevivamos al baño de sangre en el reparto de los campos que tenemos que trabajar, vamos bien. El viernes actualizo UNM... tengo el capítulo 12 listo y ya estoy escribiendo el 13! :)

_ .Silence: _No siempre se a Gale como el malo, en este caso ni siquiera es el malo-malo, está chifle nada más. Hay fics donde se lo pone en peores roles y otros incluso es amigo de Peeta. En lo personal, yendo netamente al libro, el final de Sinsajo es re flojo, quedan muchas cosas sin cerrar, pero ajustándonos al libro, Gale queda como un, con perdón de la expresión, FORRO, es decir, la quiere y cuando más más lo necesita "Ah, me surgió algo mejor en el 2... bye!". Osea, ¿qué haces?. Mi poco afecto hacia Gale nace ahí, como que la re acompaña siempre y de repente... chau. Medio flojo, no sé. Todo el mundo le agarro bronca también por lo de las bombas, que para mi no fue cosa del pibe, pero dale, no queres los juegos pero matas nenes con bombas. Media pila. Respecto de Peeta, hay fics que lo endiosan mal y otros donde es medio nabo, a mi me provoca mucha ternura, tiene sus cosas, obviamente, pero su función más que nada es ser el amor ante todo, ama y aguanta a Katniss en todo, es la antitesis del príncipe azul, después de todo a quien rescatan es a él. Que se yo. Cálculo que Katniss se enamora de él después, mucho después, cuando ya terminó todo, otra cosa reprochable del final de Sinsajo (pasamos de estoy-en-el-piso-llorando a me-case-tengo-dos-hijos... señora, ¿qué paso acá?). Insisto, a mi me gusta la pareja que hacen ellos dos, pero no niego que si Gale no hubiera quedado tan mal parado al final del libro, hubiera puesto fichas ahí también. El tema en sí da para filosofar un rato largo, así que no te aburro más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. :)

_Juliper22_: El mundo de las drogas es complicado, desde mi punto de vista, porque primero tenés que plantearte que hizo llegar ahí, los motivos son muchos. Como puse más arriba, una de las experiencias del fic es de una amiga de la infancia, que drogas probo varias, ama las drogas, conozco sus motivos, no son los mejores y no la justifico. En este fic, puntualmente, ella va a estar saliendo y entrando de droga-landia, algunas veces, pero el motivo por el cual las deja es otro, que se verá más adelante, y sí, Peeta va a estar con ella like a sir. Mientras escribía el fic muchas veces pensé, alguien lo va relacionar con Forrest Gump, lo cual no fue intencional, pero como es la misma época, era inevitable. Jenny is the bitch #1. Con el tema del sexo, sinceramente, es la época del sexo libre... así que los personajes va a estar frotándose un poquito. En el próximo capítulo te prometo que Peeta la pasa un poco mejor. :)

_DjPuMa13g: _Me alegro que te guste y si, los personajes van a sufrir un poquito. Lamentablemente la reacción de Katniss es medio floja por ahora, pero ya va a cambiar de parecer. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

_Advertencia: lemmons_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 5**

_(Light my fire- The Doors)_

Peeta PVO

_Viernes 23 de marzo de 1973_

Dartmouth resultó ser una gran escuela. Tengo un cuarto para mí solo, me hice con un nuevo grupo de amigos y puedo hacer los cursos avanzados. Si le pongo empeño podré lárgame pronto. Mi sueño es hacer de la pequeña empresa de mis padres una gran cadena. Con los conocimientos que obtenga aquí confió que lo lograré. No solo la parte académica ha sido lo genial en Dartmouth. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero…

-Mmmhh… ¿Peeta?- ronronea una voz a mi derecha. Sé muy bien quién es. Cabello castaño, ondulado y algo alborotado. Los ojos verdes. Bonnie Sheent se despereza a mi lado.

-¿Sí?- respondo, estrechándola contra mí. Siento la dulce piel de su pecho contra el mío. Deposita un pequeño beso en mi cuello y eso activa mis sentidos.

-¿Me haces un café? Tengo clase con el Dr. Polge y temo dormirme… -responde. Deposita algunos besos más y no puedo reprimir un gemido. Ella se ríe suavemente contra mi piel, pero me insiste para que me levante. A regañadientes lo hago. Tanteo mi ropa interior. Tal y como temía estoy… _a media asta. _

Preparo el café mientras ella toma una ducha rápida. La conocí en una clase de microeconomía. Lo que más me atrajo fue su cabello. Quizás alguno de sus rasgos, la nariz, la curva del mentón que me recuerdan vagamente a Katniss. Soy un imbécil. Lo sé.

Desde que pise la universidad me plantee miles de veces tratar de comunicarme con ella. El trozo de papel donde tenía anotada du dirección en Nueva York me picaba en las manos cada vez que lo tomaba y me era sencillamente imposible deshacerme de él. Una noche decidí escribirle y cuando hace dos semanas recibí su contestación no podía creérmelo.

_27 de febrero de 1973_

_Peeta:_

_Te pido disculpas por no haberte respondido antes, estuvimos de gira. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¿No es genial? Quizás lo logremos, triunfar me refiero. _

_Me alegro que tu universidad sea tan fantástica, aprovéchala, pero no te gastes los cartuchos estudiando. Diviértete, fiestas, parrandas. ¡WHOA! _

_Era de verse que Glimmer saldría embarazada, lo hacían como conejos. ¿Recuerdas con el profesor Snow los encontró en el gimnasio? ¡Horror!_

_El deber llama, Peeta, pero te mando muchos saludos._

_Katniss_

¿Una gira? Vaya que suceden rápido las cosas en Nueva York.

Bonnie sale del baño perfectamente arreglada, lo que me hace pensar que debo asearme yo también. Toma la taza de café que le ofrezco y bebe con velocidad. Se relame, me besa, me acaricia. Acaba por excitarme de nuevo.

-Quizás deba ocuparme de esto más tarde- murmura contra mis labios, mientras con la yema de sus dedos roza mi miembro por encima de la fina tela de mi ropa interior.

-Por supuesto- respondo con la voz ronca.

Ella larga una carcajada y se marcha. Me deja duro y estúpido en la pequeña kitchnette de mi dormitorio.

Me apresuro al baño y no puedo evitar tocarme, pero en vez de ocupar mis fantasías Bonnie, otra mujer de cuela en ellas desde hace días. Katniss. Acabo rápidamente y no puedo evitar asquearme de mi mismo. Doy gracias que estoy en la ducha.

Luego del primer receso me encuentro con Bonnie en uno de los jardines, junto con el resto de mi nuevo grupo de amigos. Bonnie es una chica estupenda y adorable, y me siento muy feliz de haberla encontrado. Llevamos pocas semanas de estar juntos.

-¡Hey, Peeta! ¿Vas a postularte para la beca en Cornell?- me pregunta Cinna, uno de mis compañeros de clase.- Puedes cursar la licenciatura allí dicen.

-No lo sé. Aún estoy pensándolo.- respondo con suavidad. Bonnie se acurruca a mi lado en el parque y yo le paso el brazo por los hombros.

Sólo se ofrecen dos becas para Cornell. Cornell queda en Nueva York. Aún no estoy listo para estar en la misma ciudad que _ella_. Además aquí estoy cómodo y bien.

Mi primer año en la universidad concluye algunos meses después. Estamos en la mitad de junio de 1973 cuando, concluido el periodo de exámenes finales, el Dr. Caesar Flickerman me llama a su oficina.

-Señor Mellark, qué bueno verlo.- me saluda el hombre, detrás de su amplio escritorio de roble, sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero. El Dr. Flickerman está pisando sus cuarentitantos pero es jovial y usa el pelo atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, lo que hace los directivos de la universidad trinen los dientes con ira.

- ¿Cómo está, Dr. Flickerman?

- Muy bien, muchacho. Supongo que te preguntaras porque te mande a llamar.- me responde y con su mano me indica que tome asiento.

Asiento con la cabeza y ocupo una de las cómodas sillas de madera.

-Verás, muchacho. Me sorprendió que no te postularas para Cornell. Es una gran escuela.

-Lo sé, señor. Pero estoy cómodo aquí- respondo, seguro de mi mismo, sin abandonar mi sonrisa.

-Eres un alumno brillante, Peeta. Sería un desperdicio que no aceptaras ir- insiste Caesar, sonriendo.

-Gracias, señor.- asiento.

-Te daré hasta mañana, prométeme que lo pensarás.

-Lo haré, señor.

No había vuelto a replantearme lo de Cornell desde hacía meses. Cuando salgo de la oficina del Dr. Flickerman busco a Bonnie para discutir con ella el asunto. Después de todo es mi novia oficial desde hace tres meses.

Bonnie me espera en uno de los jardines, sentada en una banca blanca. Su semblante es algo triste y eso me sorprende. Me siento a su lado y ella alza la mirada hacia mí.

-Hola, Peeta- me saluda. El tono de su voz es algo triste.

-Hola, Bon. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Peeta… esto… no está funcionando…- susurra.

Las alarmas en mi cabeza se disparan.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con cautela.

-Tú y yo. Peeta… yo… uhmm… eres estupendo y realmente la paso muy bien contigo pero…

No puedo creerlo. Me está dejando. Siento la presión en el pecho. El dolor. Es horrible.

-Bonnie…

-Oh, Peeta. Perdóname, por favor. Realmente intente enamorarme de ti, pero…

-¿Pero…?- la pincho. Soy un masoquista.

-Pero aún estoy enamorada de Thom.- responde, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, para ahogar su sollozo.

Thom es su novio de la secundaria. Estudia ciencias aquí, en Dartmouth. Thom forma parte de nuestro círculo de amigos. Bonnie y Thom…

A pesar de lo dolido que estoy, no hago a un lado mis modales, por lo que la abrazo y le ofrezco mi pañuelo.

-Lo siento mucho, Peeta.- solloza contra mí.

Bonnie se calma unos instantes más tarde, pero yo no aguanto más. Necesito salir de allí.

-Lo siento Bonnie, yo…

Ella asiente y me deja ir.

Mis apresurados pasos retumban por el corredor. Golpeo con cuidado la puerta y una voz me autoriza el paso.

-Disculpe, Dr. Flickerman. Quería avisarle que acepto ir a Cornell.- dijo con voz autómata.

El hombre asiente y sonríe.

-Me alegro mucho de oír eso, Peeta.

Cuando llegan las vacaciones de verano marcho a Filadelfia. Mi familia me recibe emocionada, mi padre organiza una barbacoa y varios de mis viejos amigos asisten. Rue Klein llega del brazo de su flamante novio Tresh. Hacen una pareja preciosa y no puedo evitar sentir envidia por ellos, pero no por eso escatimo en sonrisas y abrazos cuando la veo llegar. Por pacto tácito ninguno menciona a Katniss.

Entre los invitados distingo la figura de Fulvia, sigue siendo tan bonita como cuando íbamos a la escuela. A través de bromas y coqueteo consigo saber que está soltera y no dudo en invitarla a salir.

-¡Uf, Peeta!- suspira Fulvia, mientras sonríe entre erráticas respiraciones. Su pecho desnudo sube y baja. Acabamos de hacerlo en mi viejo cuarto, en casa de mis padres, aprovechando que ellos viajaron por el fin de semana a visitar a Ben y su esposa, Amy, en Carolina del Norte. La atraigo hacia mí y ella se recuesta sobre mi pecho. Estoy algo adormecido cuando la oigo decir…

-¿Es esa Katniss Everdeen?

Abro los ojos con sorpresa y miro hacia donde tiene enfocada su mirada. En el panel de corcho donde hay fotos y dibujos pinchados, resalta entre todos uno, hecho a lápiz. Un retrato de Katniss. Lo hice una tarde, medio escondido, mientras ella hablaba con Rue. De tanto en tanto reía y los mechones oscuros que escapaban de su intrincada trenza le daban un toque relajado a su rostro.

-Sí.- mascullo.

-Te encantaba. Siempre la estabas mirando. Aún cuando salías conmigo…- dijo ella, pero su voz no sonó a reproche.

-Lo siento.- mustié.

-No te preocupes. Todo Jackson High sabía que estabas loco por ella.

Todos, menos ella. Sentí esa ligera pena que a veces, cuando estaba solo me atormentaba. Para mitigarla, atrape los labios de Fulvia una vez más. Ella me correspondió liberando un pequeño gemido. Un poco de jugueteo más tarde me hundí en ella.

Durante el resto del verano salí algunas veces más con Fulvia, pero la relación jamás cobró un tinte serio.

Con los primeros días de agosto y mucha ansiedad enfilo mi viejo Mustang por la ruta 95 rumbo a Nueva York. Ansiedad por mi nueva escuela. Ansiedad porque llevo meses enviándome cartas con Katniss. Ansiedad porque en el fondo deseo buscarla.

Mi cuarto en Cornell no difiere mucho del que tenía en Dartmouth. He tenido suerte nuevamente y tengo un cuarto para mí solo. Me paso los primeros días acomodando mis cosas, haciendo el ingreso a la fraternidad y tratando de encontrar mis clases.

-Hey, guapo. ¿Me ayudas a bajar ese libro?- dice una voz a mis espaldas, mientras estoy leyendo atentamente los lomos de algunos libros de mercadotecnia.

Me volteo levemente. De tras mío esta Johanna Mason. Su pelo corto y cobrizo desafía las largas cabelleras de moda. Sus ojos café delineados con negros tiene cierto aspecto gatuno. Pero, he de confesar, que lo que más me gusta de Johanna son sus preciosos senos. Siempre me regala una hermosa visión de ellos con las blusas transparentes que lleva.

-Claro- respondo y me extiendo para bajarle el libro que me pide.

-Gracias, eres amoroso- dice, guiñándome un ojo- Hey, ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo el sábado?

Siempre tan directa.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Así me gusta, chico amoroso.

Luego de nuestra cita del sábado, Johanna no me deja ir tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré el lun…- murmuro, apoyado en el marco de entrada del dormitorio de ella. No puedo terminar mi frase cuando estampa sus labios ardientes sobre los míos y me arrastra al interior de su cuarto.- Johanna…- logro mascullar, cuando siento sus dientes rozar la fina piel de mi cuello.

Ella ignora mi llamado y una de sus ágiles manos se cuela por el interior de mi sweater incitándome a que me lo quite. Lo hago.

-Ven, amoroso. Demuéstreme de que estás hecho- murmura, tirando de mi mano para llevarme hacia donde está su cama.

La beso con lujuria y ella sonríe contra mis labios. Mis dedos vuelan al cierre de su vestido. Me des hago de él con rapidez. La misma suerte corren sus altísimas botas negras y las medias. Finalmente, cuando solo la tengo con su ropa interior me detengo a contemplar su bello cuerpo.

-Nos sobra ropa, Peeta.- murmura, mientras desabrocha mi pantalón para tener mejor acceso a mi entre pierna. Gimo roncamente con su caricia y termino yo por desvestirme.

Con algo de rudeza me incita a que me ponga boca arriba. Sus cálidos dedos recorren mi pecho, delinean mis músculos y finalmente rodean mi miembro. Éste late frente al contacto y no puedo evitar liberar un jadeo. Johanna comienza una suave caricia con su mano y yo clavo mis codos en la cama, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Espera…yo…- quiero advertirla, dado que pronto voy a llegar.

-Tranquilo…- susurra. Presiente que voy a culminar y es cuando acaricia mi miembro con su boca. Sus labios presionan contra la punta, se abren y me permiten descubrir la calidez de su lengua. Mascullo frases incoherentes. Ella continúa castigándome con su lengua y su mano. No aguanto más y exploto. Johanna no parece molesta e incluso se bebe aquello.

-Lo s-siento- murmuro.

-Está bien, Peeta.- responde.

Se tumba a mi lado y no pierdo la oportunidad para atacar sus pechos y la piel de su cuello. Su perfume floral me impregna la nariz. Lamo y beso todo aquello. Sus gemidos hacen que me excite de nuevo y continúe. Me imprime una presión en los hombros, indicándome que desea que vaya más abajo. Sin dudarlo emprendo el viaje a su vientre y luego a su monte de Venus, que me espera con brillante excitación. Hundo mis dedos allí. Descubro su clítoris hinchado, reclamando mi atención. Johanna chilla y se retuerce cuando hago eso.

-Te necesito…- pide, con voz apremiante. No dudo en ponerme un condón y reemplazar la caricia de mis dedos por mi pene.

Mis caderas chocan con las suyas. Primero me permito ser paciente e ir lento. Luego necesito aumentar la velocidad. Ella responde aprisionándome con sus piernas. Empujo un poco más fuerte. Ella gruñe y clava sus dedos en mis hombros. Se abraza más a mí y me permite ir más profundo. Algunas estocadas más y la siento aprisionar mi miembro en su interior. Me exprime con furia. Gime, gruñe y grita. Me besa con rudeza y yo me derramo allí.

-Hasta estado fantástico - murmura, con una sonrisa, mientras garabatea mi pecho con su dedo.

Johanna es un ser libre, por eso no me extraña cuando me aclara que no somos nada pero que si deseo tener sexo no dude en llamarla. Cuando el semestre se pone estresante, su cama se convierte en un testigo mudo de nuestra lujuria en más de una ocasión. El sexo es el mejor aliciente para mi ansiedad.

A finales de noviembre salgo algunas veces con una chica llamada Maysilee Donner. Es la hija de un importante político de la zona. Es algo tímida pero muy linda. Prolija y sencilla creo que son sus principales atributos. Vamos al cine, a comer, al teatro y las fiestas de las fraternidades. Más de una vez me aclara que desea conservarse virgen hasta el matrimonio. Me lo dice sobre todo cuando mis caricias se ponen un poco… _calientes_.

-Tsk… esta mugre under- masculla Portia, una de mis nuevas amigas en Cornell. Es la novia de Cinna, quien vino de Dartmouth conmigo. Lleva un fanzine en la mano.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto, cambiando de lado el peso de mis libros y apuntes.

-Hoy estuvimos paseando por el China Town con Cinna, unos loquillos nos han dado esto.- responde, entregándome un folletín. La desprolijidad con que está hecho dificulta un poco su lectura pero hay algo que leo claramente.

_El Año Nuevo se festeja en Mutt con The Mockingjay, White Rose, The Holo... _

_20 hs. _

_Dirección…._

Ir o no ir. He aquí la cuestión.

Durante lo que queda de diciembre me devaneo si ir o no. Ese mismo día hay una gran fiesta en la fraternidad de Maysilee. Ella me invita para que vaya en calidad de cita. Yo acepto.

Lunes 31 de diciembre de 1973. Son las siete de la tarde cuando decido darme una ducha rápida y vestirme para ir con Maysilee. Cuando termino de atarme ponerme los zapatos lustrados marrón oscuro doy un vistazo a mi mesa de noche. El fanzine sigue ahí. Me muerdo el labio. No lo pienso. Tomo las llaves de mi auto, mi abrigo y marcho hacia Brooklyn.

_(I can't get no satisfaction- The Rolling Stones)_

* * *

Antes que iniciar mi perorata sobre el capítulo, quiero pedirles disculpas a las fans del Galeniss porque, muy tontamente de mi parte, puse mal los personajes en la especificación del fic, este es un Everllark. Lo lamento. Mala mía.

Bueeeenoo, para las que preguntaban que actitud iba a tomar para con Peeta, bueno, fue esta... digamos que el muchacho descubrió para que sirve lo tiene abajo y lo está usando bastante. ¿No habrán pensando que el pobrecito se iba a cascar pensando en Katniss todo el fic y la otra pasándola bomba en NYC? Nope. Antes que alguien pregunte por qué Johanna y no Delly, porque a Delly la necesito para otra parte del fic, más adelante. Para terminar, la que quiera reencuentro que diga Yo! :)

Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos, reviews y a mis lectores anónimos (el fic tiene más de 600 vistos, estoy que me hago pis encima) ^^

Otra cosa, nunca me imagine que las temáticas de este fic iban a motivar mensajes tan largos, me sorprendió muchísimo y estoy re contenta!

_SadderThanSilence: _Este Gale necesita cariño, mucho cariño, toneladas de cariño! Así que bien por ti que lo quieres! Con el tema de mantener los personajes, para mi Effie se daba con algo en el libro (pepa, merca, cocaína), estaba re puesta, pero más allá de eso, trato de mantener el personaje un poco, Madge ni aparece en realidad, a penas la menciono. Como historia original, no sé, hace muchos, pero muchos años que no escribo una y no sé si me animaría hacerlo de nuevo. Lo de los tiempos verbales me di cuenta más tarde y en realidad está ligado más que nada a que, como argentina, me cuesta escribir en español neutro, los argentinos hablamos mucho mezclando los tiempos verbales y es una joda a la hora de escribir. Respecto de las tendencias autodestructivas, pensa que este Gale es adicto en una época bastante complicada como fueron los 70, la juventud tenia tendencias muy nocivas, en líneas generales y para ser breve, eran bastante extremos con todo (si te interesa hay un libro que explica bastante bien la psicología de la época que se llama "Contracultura para principiantes"). Si la gente se toma el trabajo de leer lo que escribo y encima comentar, es para mi un placer responderles! :)

_SuperSunrise: _Dije que iba a mejorar... con el tiempo! Katniss es rebelde y quiere vivir la vida loca, por eso no acepta el amor de Peeta y, como ves en este capítulo, él también trata de rehacer su vida. Pero no te preocupes, al final terminan juntos, la cuestión es ¿cómo? :)

_Katri: _Obvio que a Peeta le doy una alegría, unas cuantas! (No para de darle a la matraca!) Me alegro que te haya gustado la parte del "setsso" entre Gale y Katniss, raro en un Everllark, sospecho que me voy a ganar el odio de la gente, y más con este capítulo. Respecto del baño de sangre, las únicas armas que se usar son un rifle y un cuchillo de caza, así que si se pueden usar... Nah, por suerte nos llevamos "bien" con el profesor, podemos rogarle que nos de un buen campo! jaajaj :)

_Juliper22: _Ay, ay! Por dónde empiezo a contestar este review?! En primer lugar, me fascina que la dedicación que le pones para analizar el texto, no importa si haces alusiones a películas, se entiende perfecto, una cosa es como se imagina las cosas el autor y otras el lector y ahí está lo divertido. Las cuestiones que los motivan a meterse en todo esto son diferentes entre Gale y Katniss, ella más adelante quiere salir pero no sabe como. Y respecto de Peeta, lo base mucho en todo ese que decís, él madura lo que siente por Katniss, no se encapricha y comprende que tiene que dejarla ir, no tiene sentido retenerla, lo cual no quiere decir que la deja de querer, para nada, pero también tiene que vivir sus cosas. Me encanto tu análisis de los personajes :)

_KoyukiBetts: _Todos los docentes pasan por su momento "Snow" me parece. Nadie elige de quien enamorarse, en el caso del pobre Peeta, ya ves, le rompen el corazón dos veces, pero Katniss por lo menos no lo "usó". El mundo de las drogas es complicado, depende mucho del mundo donde te muevas, los amigos, las situaciones y, a mi parecer, la fortaleza de cada uno. Tener un hermano que usa drogas es algo complicado, te lo digo por pura experiencia, es una desilusión muy fuerte y provoca sentimientos encontrados, ira, tristeza, enojo. Sea cual sea la droga, obviamente que las sintéticas son más complicadas, en el caso de mi hermano, la bendita plantita (llego a tener una del tamaño de un pino navideño, mamá y yo se la matamos regándola con agua y sal). En caso de Katniss, si, ella toca fondo y decide que no quiere estar más ahí, sobre todo cuando le surjan motivos más importantes por los cuales ocuparse. Collins dejó muy mal parado a Gale al final del libro, en mi opinión, en realidad, para mi todos los personajes quedan mal parados, salvo Haymitch y Peeta, son los únicos que vuelven y lo únicos que la reman, a parte de Sae, con Katniss y su depresión, el resto "Si te he visto no me acuerdo" (forros). Este Gale tiene un vacío emocional bastante fuerte, no conoce al padre, la madre es desnudista, con lo cual la imagen femenina la tiene bastante distorsionada, como una cosa que solo puede y debe dar afecto y satisfacción. Entre Katniss y Peeta surge una relación rara de amistad que la voy a mantener hasta casi el final del fic, donde obligadamente tengo que cambiar el rumbo de la relación. :)

_DjPuMa13g: _Ojala la gente del Hip Hop solo fumara porro, se dan con algunas cositas más, te cuento. Pronto va haber un reencuentro entre Katniss y Peeta! :)

_AnaWaylandMellarkValdez: _Es un fic sobre Katniss y Peeta, había puesto mal los personajes, perdón! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

_Advertencia: Lemmons_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 6**

_(Bad Reputation- The Runaways)_

Katniss PVO

_Lunes 31 de diciembre de 1973_

Hoy es nuestra última noche como The Mockingjay. Nuestro sueño rockero llega a su fin. Brutus se marcha de la banda para unirse a una nueva movida under. Marvel está demasiado perdido con la heroína y el ácido como para coordinar todos los acordes de las canciones. A Gale le es más rentable su nuevo "trabajo". Yo simplemente estoy frustrada, cansada y asqueada. Quiero irme a casa.

Mi relación con Gale terminó yéndose por el caño el mes pasado y resultó ser más pesado como ex novio que como novio. Está siempre controlándome y me trata como si le perteneciera. Es como si llevara en la piel la marca a fuego de su nombre. El dinero no me alcanza para marcharme aún, pero pronto lo hará.

Me miro al espejo y me espanto con mi expresión demacrada. El cansancio, la mala comida, el alcohol y demás pestes habían hecho estragos en mí. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para demostrar qué? Siento la rabia agolparse en mis venas y en mis manos. Quiero romper el espejo, la imagen. A mí. "Oh, tonta Katniss, ¿Quién te puso en este brete? ¿Quién?... Tú, imbécil". Mojo mi rostro con abundante agua, queriendo barrer con las marcas invisibles del error.

A pesar del marcado cansancio en mi rostro, mis jeans rotos y mi minúscula camiseta me recuerdan que aún soy joven. Me pongo mis botas negras y encima de todo un abrigo largo de un paño grueso y negro, con una boa de plumitas negras en el cuello, regalo de Effie en uno de sus últimos viajes al mundo de las maravillas.

El lugar se llena de gente, casi todos son punkies, otros son de un estilo indefinido, usan colores estridentes mezclados con negro. Es verdad que hoy tocaran otros grupos y algunos policías dan la pauta de que el festival debe desarrollarse lo más pacíficamente que se pueda.

Cantamos algunas canciones, la gente está eufórica. Mi sonrisa de ensancha. De pronto veo un destello dorado en el mar de negro que tengo enfrente de mí. Es una cabellera rubia. Es Peeta. Trato de disimular mi sorpresa.

Cuando nuestro turno termina nos despedimos del escenario y le pido a Haymitch que entretenga a Gale, para evitar que arme un escándalo.

La imagen de Peeta parado entre los punkies que miran como idos el escenario se me hace psicodélica. Está enfundado en un traje azul que resalta sus ojos y lleva una camisa blanca que le da un aspecto pulcro total.

-¡Peeta!- chilló y él me recibe en sus brazos. No sé por qué hice eso.

-¡Katniss! Tanto tiempo…- murmura contento contra la cima de mi cabeza.

-Salgamos de aquí.- le pido.

A fuera nieva copiosamente. La sonrisa que Peeta me dedica parece iluminar la calle con más intensidad que las farolas. No puedo evitar imitarlo.

-¿Has comido? Podríamos ir algún lado… aunque no conozco ningún sitio por aquí.- dice él, con una familiaridad que no parece que hace casi dos años que no nos vemos, sino dos días.

-Conozco un lugar… no será muy refinado… pero si tu estómago no es muy exigente.

Zarandea la cabeza en señal de negación y unos minutos más tarde estamos sentados en la barra de Sae's comiendo una pizza caliente que me sabe a gloria.

-Vaya, pequeña. Has cambiado de galán- puntualiza Sae, mirándome con complicidad.

-No… yo… uhmm- balbuceo ruborizada.

Peeta y Sae se ríen audiblemente de mí.

-Es un lindo chico, pequeña. Te felicito.- afirma la anciana, antes de perderse detrás de la puerta vai ven.

Mi mirada vuelve a Peeta, quien devora una porción de pizza. Sus rasgos se han marcado, el rostro de niño finalmente dio paso al de un hombre. Uno muy atractivo, por cierto. La mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz recta y sus encantadores ojos azules son las primeras tres cosas que grabo en mi mente. Su cabello rizado, ahora está matizado en ondulaciones y, gracias al cielo, no lleva esas horribles patillas que están de moda.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Everdeen?- me pregunta maliciosamente.

-Sí.- respondo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano.

Ahora es el turno de Peeta de ruborizarse. Sus mejillas rosadas son adorables.

-Qué directa te has vuelto…- susurra con timidez. Se limpia los dedos con una servilleta de papel.

Libero mi risa y él se contagia.

-Lo siento, Peeta, no quería incomodarte.- susurro al fin.

-No lo hiciste. ¿Quieres ir al Rockefeller Center a esperar el año nuevo?- me pregunta con suavidad.

-Claro- exclamo.

Minutos más tarde estamos montados en el auto de Peeta, su viejo Mustang azul. Me sorprende que aún lo converse.

-Peeta… ¿cómo te enteraste que tocaríamos esta noche?- preguntó con curiosidad, mientras miro por la ventanilla como aparece el paisaje del Upper East Side.

-Por un panfleto. Está ahí, en la guantera.-

Con cuidado saco el fanzine, lo leo y vuelvo a dejarlo allí.

-¿Qué te motivo a venir?- siento que estoy haciendo un reportaje, pero la realidad es que no sé cómo hablar con él. Una cosa es por carta, la otra es cara a cara.

-Quería verte, Kat- responde él, con la mirada fija en el camino.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho.- respondo sinceramente, esbozando una sonrisa. La presencia de Peeta me da la sensación de estar en casa, tranquila. Una sensación de paz que no había tenido en muchos meses.

El Rockerfeller center es una fiesta. La multitud aguarda la llegada del nuevo año y no sabemos quién nos convida chocolate caliente. Siento la nariz fría y mis botas no son la mejor elección para estar en la nieve. Peeta permanece estoico con su traje azul mirando con ilusión el gran árbol de navidad. Las luces le dan un reflejo resplandeciente en su cara.

El tiempo pasa lentamente e iniciamos una pequeña guerra de nieve. Reímos como locos. Peeta me persigue y unos botes de basura se convierten en mi mejor escondite.

-Sal de ahí, Kat- me grita Peeta. Lo veo entre los botes, sostiene una bola en la mano. Me apresuro a forma otra.

-¡Ja!- exclame, cuando mi bola de nieve impacta contra su pecho. Peeta frunce el ceño y arremete contra mí. Me rio y chillo como loca cuando me estrecha en sus brazos y ambos aterrizamos en la nieve. Él se lleva la peor parte, pues es su cuerpo el que queda debajo. Su rostro está a escasos centímetros del mío y siento su cálida respiración. Sus brazos me envuelven y tengo un sentimiento de protección que creía olvidado.

-¡10…9…8…!- exclama la muchedumbre.

Me incorporo y Peeta me copia. Pienso que va a alejarse de mí, sin embargo siento su mano fuerte y caliente tomar la mía, pequeña y congelada.

-¡6…5…4!- Las orbes azules de Peeta se clavan en las mías. Sonríe. Extrañaba su sonrisa.

-¡3…2…1! ¡Feliz Año nuevo!- exclame la gente extasiada.

-Feliz año nuevo, Katniss- murmura Peeta. Posa su mano con delicadeza en mi nuca y me atrae hacia él. Me besa con ternura. Pero la ternura da paso a la explosión. Me pide total acceso y estoy a la merced de sus deseos… y cedo. Algo cálido se extiende por mi interior. Siento las ridículas mariposas cosquillear en mi estómago.

Mis brazos viajan a su cuello. Me pego todo lo puedo contra él.

Cuando el aire escasea, nos separamos. Sus mejillas estás sonrosadas. Estimo que las mías también.

-Kat… uhmm… ¿Quieres ir al campus? Ambos estamos helados…- me dice con un dejo de timidez. Por supuesto que quiero ir, aún no deseo separarme de él. "Nada mejor para empezar un nuevo año que una dosis de egoísmo, Everdeen".

-¡Sí!- respondo, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo.

En nuestro viaje al campus no escasean las bromas, las charlas y anécdotas de la escuela.

El campus de Cornell es bonito y elegante con prolijas arboledas y arbustos, aunque ahora está todo cubierto por la nieve. Peeta me hace moverme sigilosamente, dado que tener visitas ajenas a la institución en los dormitorios está prohibido. En los corredores no vemos ni una sola alma. Todos están inmersos en las festividades y otros se han marchado para estar con sus familias.

El dormitorio de Peeta es acogedor. Tiene una cama amplia, un escritorio y una pequeña, prácticamente minúscula, cocina. Él se apresura a darme un sweater de algodón verde y unas medias.

-Tienes la ropa mojada- me dice- Cámbiate o te enfermeras.

Me indica donde está el baño y rápidamente me mudo de ropa. Observo en el espejo que mi maquillaje es un desastre y sospecho que lleva varias horas así. Con un poco de papel higiénico trato de arreglar aquello.

Cuando salgo Peeta está preparando un poco de té, su traje descansa en la silla de su escritorio, y lleva sólo un pantalón holgado como de hacer deporte y una remera. La caldera de agua caliente que está cerca de la puerta está haciendo estragos y siento el calor de la habitación.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela?- pregunto, rogando sonar despreocupada, mientras me siento en la cama deshecha.

-Bien… aquí son más exigentes que en Darmouth, pero no puedo quejarme, el ambiente es excelente.- responde, entregándome una taza de té. Observo que él no le pone azúcar al suyo.- Siento el desorden.- agrega con timidez, mirando la cama.

-Está bien. Vivo en un caos cien veces peor.

-No entiendo como vives… digo, tú y Gale…- sus palabras mueren allí, desvía la mirada. Parece nervioso.

-Gale y yo nada… terminamos hace un mes.- dijo, quizás con algo de rudeza.- Vivo con mi representante y su novia, temporalmente…- suavizo mi tono.

-Entiendo… - susurra, dándole unos sorbos al té. ¿Cómo puede tragar eso tan amargo así?

-A nuestro edificio le decimos La Escombrera… porque prácticamente es una edificación abandonada… solo falta que el National Geographic haga un documental sobre nuestras raras condiciones de vida…- comento y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Sería divertido verlos aprender el idioma de su tribu- comenta él, sonriendo.

-Sí. Es algo complicado y…- desvío la mirada hacia su mesa de noche. Reposa allí un sobre rasgado, una carta y una foto. Hay dos preciosos bebés allí.

-Son los hijos de Finnick y Annie… ¿Recuerdas? ¿Los hippies de la escuela?- dice Peeta, sentándose a mi lado.

-Cómo olvidarlos, maestro- respondo, entornando los ojos y haciendo una V con los dedos.

Peeta deja salir una carcajada.

-Los maestros han tenido mellizos, Sunny y Sandy…- me explica- Hippies- agrega rodando los ojos.

-No sabía que te llevaras con ellos. No los recuerdo en tu grupo de amigos

-Comencé a sentarme con ellos en los almuerzos. Son buena gente. Mantuvimos el contacto luego de terminar la secundaria. Ahora viven en California, en Santa Mónica. Annie vende artesanías y trabaja en una tienda y Finnick hace lo suyo en una pequeña flota pesquera. La llegada de los niños los hizo sentar cabeza.

-Son dos bebes preciosos.- murmuro, tomando la foto.- Peeta… lamento mucho lo que paso en la secundaria, la forma que te trate… ignorándote y eso… de verdad lo siento.- me muerdo el labio nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Katniss… eso está en el pasado… tampoco me comporte como debía contigo, me refiero, debería haber mantenido la amistad luego del incidente de mi madre.- responde. Su mirada me traslada al Peeta de doce años, asustado y triste, esperando que los doctores sanen a su madre, mientras pena la pérdida de su hermano. Recuerdo las largas tardes de dibujo, él dibujaba y pintaba excepcionalmente bien, yo me limitaba a pintar porquerías que en mi mente eran flores.

-No importa… ahora podemos ser amigos, ¿no?- digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Peeta parece titubear sobre mis palabras.

-Katniss…- susurra y acerca su cara a la mía.- No quiero ser tu amigo…-susurra, con los labios casi rozando los míos.

-¿Ah, no?- digo con un hilo de voz antes de que sus labios atrapen los míos. Me saca la taza de las manos, sin romper el contacto.

Segundos más tarde estamos tumbados en su cama, besándonos con furia, con deseo. Con un montón de cosas acumuladas por años. Apoya su frente contra la mía, me mira fijo a los ojos y siento una de sus amplias manos acariciar mi muslo con delicadeza, buscando el borde del sweater de algodón que allí tiene su final. Suplica con la mirada que le de permiso para hacerlo, por respuesta lo beso y me levanto un poco, lo suficiente para que la prenda pase por mi cabeza y brazos y termine en algún lugar incierto de la habitación.

¿Lo voy hacer con Peeta Mellark? ¡Lo voy hacer con Peeta Mellark!

Peeta se toma unos instantes para contemplar la desnudez a medias de mi cuerpo, todavía llevo la ropa interior. Tomo el borde de su camiseta y me ayuda a sacársela. Tengo que reprimir un jadeo y poner a babear cuando veo la definición de su musculatura. Paso mis manos por todo aquello, sobre todo por la fina capa de vello que avanza hacia el sur para perderse en sus pantalones. No me deja hacer más nada, porque en seguida besa mi cuello y deja un rastro húmedo conforme avanza por la piel de mis clavículas y hombros. Flexiono las rodillas hacia arriba y abro un poco más las piernas, siento su erección rozar por encima de la ropa mi centro y eso me pone más húmeda.

Mi ropa interior desaparece también. Abarca con glotonería mis pechos. Lame y succiona. No escatimo en jadeos y gemidos para demostrarle lo mucho que me gusta lo que me está haciendo. Una de sus manos explora mi sexo rebosante de humedad, la habilidad de sus caricias me llevan a otra dimensión. Sus besos van más allá de la planicie de mi vientre y, cuando siento la caricia húmeda de su lengua entre mis pliegues, dejo salir un gemido profundo y gutural. El levanta la mirada, sus zafiros estás oscurecidos por el deseo y eso me excita más. A su lengua se suman dos de sus dedos. ¡Ya no puedo pensar en más nada! Quiero a Peeta así, entre mis piernas, complaciendo mi caprichoso placer por siempre. Me retuerzo y siento la presión en el vientre. Sus falanges acarician con maestría un punto casi inexistente para mí. Me invade un orgasmo arrollador y chillo como loca su nombre.

Prácticamente lo jalo hacia mí y pruebo de sus labios mi sabor. Con rapidez me deshago de sus pantalones e interiores. Su miembro está completamente endurecido, la punta enrojecida y goteando.

-Te necesito dentro…- susurro, apretando la piel de sus hombros.

-Espera…- murmura con la voz ronca.

-Ahora, Peeta… por favor…- ruego, mirándolo a los ojos. En los suyos algo que hace tiempo no veía en nadie, amor. Amor hacia mí. No una demanda. Luego sonríe ladinamente y me muero allí.

No se despega de mi, ronda mi sexo con su miembro y finalmente lo siento abrirse paso dentro de mí. La sensación en magnifica. Mueve sus caderas con una lentitud tortuosa. Embiste hasta el final, me llena completamente.

-Oh, Katniss….- murmura contra mi oreja- Eres deliciosa… Tan estrecha- suspira.

Sus palabras me encienden aún más y mis piernas se aferran a su cadera, para no dejarlo salir nunca. Aumenta el ritmo, cada vez que me llena siento enormes oleadas de placer. Se incorpora un poco, toma mis caderas e imprime un ritmo todavía más cadencioso. Aquello me entrega la hermosa imagen de nuestros cuerpos unidos. Peeta tiene los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en mí y en mi pecho, mis senos saltan con cada estocada que en esa posición.

-Oh, Dios… Peeta…. _justo ahí _– gruño, apretando los ojos, retorciendo las sabanas con mis puños. Clavo mis talones en su firme trasero.

Aumento mis gemidos, eso lo sobre excita y embiste más fuerte. Un nuevo orgasmo llega. Mis paredes lo aprisionan más, lo exprimen. Unos segundos más tarde siento el calor de su semilla inundarme. Peeta se derrumba sobre mí, cuidando de no aplastarme y luego rueda a un lado, llevándome con él. Me acurruco contra su fuerte pecho y escucho el bombeo desbocado de su corazón. Comienzo adormecerme, dejándome invadir por la paz de todo aquello.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha gustado, Katniss?- pregunta Peeta, su voz suena algo ronca.

Asiento y el sonríe.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste?- pregunto, elevando la mirada. Él me mira con picardía.

-No me ha quedado claro, quizás debamos repetirlo.- responde, como al pasar. No le digo nada, simplemente me abalanzo sobre sus labios. Rompo el beso para mirarlo a los ojos, me mira con tanta ternura que hace que se me estruje el estómago. –Ojala pudiera congelar este momento, justo así, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre.- susurra con la voz ronca.

-Ay. Peeta…

-¿Lo permites?

Asiento y aprieto mis labios con los suyos.

Lo hacemos otras dos veces más, hasta terminar exhaustos.

El ligero canturreo de un pajarito me despierta. Todavía estoy acurrucada contra su pecho, mientras uno de sus brazos me envuelve por la cadera. Giro la cabeza y trato de observar el reloj de su mesa de noche. Son las ocho de la mañana. Debo volver a la Escombrera antes de que sea más tarde, o tendré que aguantarme el peligroso mal humor de Gale.

Salgo de la cama, más que con cuidado con pereza. Se me antoja estar más tiempo con él. Lo observo dormir plácidamente. Tiene los labios ligeramente enrojecidos y curvados hacia arriba. El hecho de las mantas estén algo bajas me dejan contemplar el esplendor de su pecho un poco más. Es la mejor almohada que existe.

Tomo mi ropa interior, pero no encuentro el sujetador. Mi ropa aún está un poco húmeda, así que agarro la camisa de Peeta. La ducha caliente me relaja muchísimo. Cuando termino de ducharme, termino de sacarme los restos de maquillaje. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía mi rostro sin tantas cosas. Salgo del baño dispuesta a despertar a Peeta y busquemos algo para desayunar.

Ni bien salgo, observo que él está solo con su ropa interior, hablando con alguien en la puerta.

-Siento haberte dejado plantada, Maysilee…-masculla Peeta.

-Me has hecho quedar como una idiota, Peeta- una voz femenina se cuela. Puedo decir que está muy enojada.

Avanzo sigilosa un poco más y, para desgracia de todos, entro en el campo visual de la nueva visita. Peeta está a punto de hablar, pero el chillido de ella lo interrumpe.

-¡Me has plantado para tirarte a esta zorra!- grita Maysilee.

Peeta voltea a verme y ésta claro que ese "zorra" me ofende pero no puedo culparla. Estoy con la camisa de Peeta, mi ropa interior y regalando una vista panorámica de mi vientre, senos y piernas.

-May…- balbucea él, pero no deja de verme.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme, Peeta!- exclama ella por el corredor.

Peeta cierra la puerta y apoya la espalda en ella.

-Lo siento- murmuro- No quise causarte problemas con…

-Maysilee. No importa. Tampoco me gustaba tanto.- dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Peeta!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Es la verdad… además, aquí hay algo más interesante que la mojigata May.- dice, acercándose a mí. Su mirada de deseo me enciende y cuando me besa, combustiono. Tomo el control de la situación esta vez. Acaricio su pecho y luego comienzo a empujarlo hacia la cama, hasta que logro que caiga sentado en ella. Me arrodillo entre sus piernas.

-Katniss… no es necesario que… ¡_Ah…_!- sus palabras se pierden cuando jalo su ropa interior y rápidamente acaricio su miembro. Reacciona casi al instante, poniéndose duro. Poso mis labios en la punta y luego comienzo a lamerla. Peeta se muerde el labio, pero no deja de mirarme. Mi mira con esa devoción que me motiva a seguir. Mi lengua acaricia toda su longitud. Sitúo una de mis manos en la base de su falo, mientras la otra le acaricia los testículos. Peeta gime audiblemente, sobre todo cuando tengo la mitad de su pene dentro de mi boca. Suspira roncamente y masculla alguna que otra palabrota. Se tensa y sé que va llegar pronto.

Lo suelto con suavidad. Peeta me mira con confusión. Lo empujo por los hombros para tumbarlo en la cama. Me deshago de mi ropa. Estando en horcajadas sobre él, guio su miembro hacia mi interior, húmedo y caliente. Me muevo con suavidad. Sus manos se apoderan de mis pechos y los estrujan con ansiedad. Aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas. Él gime roncamente debajo de mí. Muevo las caderas en círculos y soy consciente de que también estoy gimiendo y jadeando. Posa sus manos en mis glúteos y él marca el ritmo, que se vuelve descontrolado. Mis senos se bambolean y son mis manos las que se apoderan de ellos para controlarlos. Acaricio mis pezones y siento los chorros calientes en mi interior. Peeta atrapa mi clítoris con sus dedos y le imprime una caricia. Mi orgasmo llega y mis paredes lo estrujan a más no poder. Ahora soy yo la que se desploma sobre él. Las yemas de sus dedos me acarician con extrema suavidad la línea de mi columna y no puedo evitar adormecerme.

(_What a wonderfull world- The Ramones)_

* * *

Me tomo un break del estudio (leer sobre la producción de aves para mí debería incluirse dentro de las posibles torturas del Capitolio) para actualizar este fic, así, de buena que soy! :)

Ay estos dos... qué par de calenturientos! Aprovechando a morir la época del sexo libre! Y ahora que se reencontraron... ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Felices para siempre y ya...? No sé...

Sigo fascinada con la aceptación general de este fic y agradezco a las personas que lo están siguiendo, lo tienen entre sus favoritos y me hacen saber su opinión a través de un review! Gracias! :)

_SaddeThanSilence: _Oh, si! Johanna Rules! Pobre Peeta, es buenito, no soso, o al menos tan soso no es, porque tan mal no la pasa. Agradezco tus halagos sobre la redacción de cada PVO, la verdad es que me salio así de pura suerte, o sea, si tenia en mente que no iba a ser la misma narración para cada uno por son dos personalidades diferentes, pero nada más, así que me alegro de haber podido plasmar bien eso. Tampoco me había dado cuenta del tema de los localismos, porque me esfuerzo lo más que puedo por no poner palabras muy "argentinas". Me gusta que sigas acompañando con la lectura, aunque sea por el Gale rockero, gracias! :)

_Alecandace: _Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro! :)

_Katri: _Bolas azules, Usina láctea, El Lechero... hay miles de formas de decirle a Peeta... sobre todo en el libro, porque, a ver, 16 años, hormonas, toda la leche en la cabeza y compartiendo la cama con la chica que le gusta... vamos, Susana! ¿Sólo abracitos? ¿No tenía la voz de Haymitch en la cabeza diciendo "Peeta... mira como está ese c*** papá!" (con la voz del Bananero)? Ni ella se la cree. Y si, las muchachitas con las que está acá son todas "Garch and Go", porque a la que quiere es a Katniss, obvio. ¿Querías reencuentro? Acá esta y seguro que te gusto, yo sé que sí, así que ni te gastes en bolasearme muajajajaja Me despido luego de este mensaje tan... culto! :)

_AnaWaylandMellarkValdez: _Qué mala! Queres ver a Gale sufrir! Ya sufre, pobrecito! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y me alegro que te guste el fic! :)

_Cookiesamm: _Si, no podía dejar a Peeta esperando la carroza eternamente, aún que bueno... tenía y quería reencontrarse con Katniss, después de todo es la chica que quiere. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :)

_Juliper22: _¿Y quién no hubiera estado con él de haber tenido la oportunidad? :) En mi mente, Peeta es como Ryan Gosling! Johanna es genial, no le importa nada ni nadie. Los hippies reaparecen al final del fic y las cartas son clave entre ellos, es elemento que más lo mantiene unidos de momento. Peeta siempre la quiere, a pesar de que haya momento donde quiera sacarle la cabeza, tanto en los libros como en ese fic, es lo que más me gusta de él. Espero que esta actualización haya satisfecho tus ansias! :)

_DjPuMa13g: _Obvio que es un seductor, con algo tenía que compensar que Katniss le haya vuelto la cara! Los dos la pasan bien a su manera, ahora que estuvieron juntos... veremos que sucede! Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 7**

(_I want to break free- Queen)_

Peeta PVO

_Martes 1° de enero de 1974_

Me desperezo con lentitud y una sonrisa aflora en mis labios. Tanteo con la mano y descubro un vacío en mi lecho. Me incorporo con rapidez para descubrir que Katniss se ha ido. El lugar que ocupaba en mi cama esta frío y su ropa ya no está tendida en la silla. El reloj de mi mesa de noche indica que son las dos de la tarde de un comienzo de año muy frío. Demasiado frío. Ella huyo de nuevo. Sobre las cartas que tengo en la mesita observo un pequeño papel.

_Peeta: Lo siento. Katniss_

¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Irte? ¿Hacer el amor conmigo? Mi pecho duele. Me siento traicionado, usado y lastimado. Mi cama está impregnada de su olor, al igual que mi cuerpo. Sentado como estoy, clavo los puños en mis rodillas, siento mis uñas penetrar en mi propia carne. Los hombres no lloran, me repito. Es en vano. Una lágrima solitaria se me escapa.

No fue solo sexo con Katniss. Anoche hubo algo más. Sus ojos llenos de anhelo, de pasión, de cariño. La dulzura de sus labios. La suavidad de su piel. Sus sonidos de placer. ¡Maldita seas, Katniss! Ojala nunca me hubieras dejado probar nada de aquello. Viviré penando por volverlo hacer. ¡Carajo!

Paso el resto del día meditando su debo buscarla o no.

Dos días más tarde no me importa más nada. Saco mi auto del estacionamiento y conduzco hasta la dirección que aparece en el remitente de sus cartas.

Donde ella vive es un lugar bastante feo. No puedo cree que se anime a vivir así. Estaciono mi auto enfrente de lo que ella me ha descrito como La Escombrera. Hay un hombre parado en el pórtico.

-Buenos días, señor. ¿Podría indicarme si aquí vive la señorita Katniss Everdeen?

-¿Katniss? Si, segundo piso a la derecha.- responde el hombre.

-Gracias.

Pongo un pie adentro del edificio cuando siento una voz, casi de ultra tumba a mí costado.

-Rubito… ¿tú aquí?- Es Gale.

-Hawthorne. –digo, tensando mis hombros.

-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas-"¿Cómo no recordarte, payaso?" pienso con amargura. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dice, tomando con fuerza mi brazo, impidiéndome avanzar.

-Estoy buscando a Katniss… ahora, con tu permiso- jalo de mi brazo, pero no me suelta. Me sorprende su fuerza.

-Vete de aquí. No te quiero cerca de ella.- escupe.

-Tú y ella no son nada- siseo. Sus ojos relampaguean de ira.

Gale solo evite un gruñido y casi con un movimiento me estampa contra una pared.

-Ella es mía, rubito… Ahora, tú, tus modales de mierda y tu cara de niño bonito se pueden ir al carajo.- me ordena. Sus ojos grises como el acero están rodeados por un halo rojizo. Huele a muchas cosas, entre ellas, alcohol. Y del barato.

-No me iré sin ver a Katniss primero- insisto, dándole un empujón.

Él se separa solo lo suficiente para tomar nuevamente impulso y abalanzarse sobre mí. Me estampa un puño en la cara. Le devuelvo el golpe. Nos trenzamos en una pelea. Finalmente acabo en el suelo, con Gale encima de mí. Siento el helado frío de una navaja en mi cuello.

-Te explicare como se resuelven las cosas por aquí, rubito… O dejas de buscar a mi puta novia o acabo contigo.

-No- murmuro e intento liberarme, pero él tiene aprisionados mis brazos con sus rodillas.

-¡Gale! ¿Qué mierda haces?- grita una voz. – ¡Déjalo en paz!

-Haymitch- chilla otra voz- ¡Haz algo!

Alguien saca a Gale de arriba mío. Le estampa un puño en la cara y el punky, simplemente se limpia la sangre del labio y se va. Una mujer de una delgadez extrema me ayuda a levantarme.

-Gracias- mascullo.

-¿Estás bien, chico?- pregunta "Haymitch", volteándose hacia mí. Es fornido, con el cabello oscuro y parece tener unos treinta años.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Qué carajo hiciste para que el Psicótico reaccionara así?

-Solo estoy buscando a Katniss.- respondo, mientras me acomodo la chaqueta.

-Katniss está trabajando, cariño- dice la mujer, su piel pálida y las enormes ojeras le dan un aspecto más cadavérico. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peeta.

-Chico, no este un buen lugar para ti.- me explica Haymitch- Gale volverá pronto y te aconsejo que te marches, seguramente vuelva con alguno de sus amigotes de la Veta. No se ha tomado muy bien su ruptura con la preciosa.

¿Qué mierda es "la Veta"?

-Pero yo…

-Le diré que estuviste aquí. Ahora vete, Peeta- me dice la mujer con ansiedad. Tiene la mirada nerviosa.

Me marcho de allí. Por el retrovisor veo a Gale llegar con algunos hombres de su mismo aspecto. Comienza a discutir con Haymitch y le da un empujón. La mujer parece más nerviosa, incluso chilla.

Los días pasan y no recibo noticias de Katniss. Ni una sola. Todos los días tengo la ilusión de que la veré esperarme en alguno de los jardines de Cornell. Maysilee y su grupo de amigas engreídas me hacen el feo. No me importa.

Un mes más tarde me doy cuenta de que Katniss no va a regresar. Me siento tan furioso conmigo mismo. No puedo olvidarla. Cada vez que trato de relajarme, dibujando, por ejemplo, termino haciendo un boceto de su cara, su mirada, algo suyo. Frustrado destrozo mis dibujos.

En febrero consigo una pasantía en una importante financiera en pleno Manhattan, el trabajo mantiene mi mente ocupada.

-¿Peeta?- me llama una voz femenina, mientras estoy ordenando un fichero.

-¿Sí?- pregunto, volteándome. Detrás de mí una exquisita mujer con el cabello largo, ondulado y rubio. Me sonríe.

-¿No me recuerdas?

Estrecho los ojos. Con una figura así debería poder recordarla. Pero no es así.

-Oh, vamos, panecito.- me dice con voz burlona.

-¿Delly? ¿Delly Cartwright?

-Por fin- dice ella, rodando sus grandes ojos verdes.

Nos abrazamos. Delly y yo éramos vecinos y amigos de niños. Recuerdo la vez que me planto un beso en medio del recreo durante la primaria. Mis amigos molestaron durante años con eso, porque Delly en aquellos tiempos era un niña algo… regordeta.

-Tanto tiempo, Delly. Qué gusto verte… ¿tú también trabajas aquí?

-Sí, estoy aquí aprendiendo un poco para luego hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar, ya sabes cómo es mi padre.- La familia de Delly tiene un empresa de fabricación de calzado bastante amplia.

Asiento. Es bueno tener alguien de casa cerca de nuevo.

-Mi novio también trabaja aquí.- me dice con una sonrisa.- Almuerza con nosotros, quiero que lo conozcas y me cuentes todo tu rollo- agrega divertida. Delly se cambió de escuela al terminar la primaria, porque su familia se mudó a Chicago.

-Claro, también quiero saber cómo siguió tu vida.

Al medio día nos dirigimos a un restaurant elegante del Upper East side. Delly viene acompañada de una pareja y me explica que Dairus, su novio, se unirá más tarde.

-Oh deberían haberlo visto… correteando por el jardín con una capa, un sombrero de cow- boy y calzoncillos chillando que era el Llanero Solitario- dice Delly entre risas. La pareja se ríe con ganas.

-Delly, por favor- digo abochornado y riéndome. Le doy un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro. Ella aprieta mi rodilla.- No me dejas otra opción que contarles a todos del día que me besaste en primaria. Sé que era un chico encantador y no podías resistirte.

-Vaya, Del, que osada- señala Lavinia elevando sus cejas rojizas.

-No era osada- se defiende Delly- Había una chica que me lo iba a robar- dice, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?- pregunto divertido, dándole un sorbo a mi copa de vino

-Katniss Everdeen, ¿quién más, Peeta?- responde Delly, rodando los ojos.- Estaba loca por ti. Sólo que tú estabas ciego, obviamente.

Trago en seco el vino. Miro con intensidad a Delly.

-Mientes- susurro.

-Claro que no. Tenía el cuaderno lleno de corazones con tu nombre.- se ríe Delly. Simplemente no puedo creerlo- Yo estaba celosa. Katniss era preciosa, con su largo y brillante pelo oscuro atado en dos trenzas y esos enormes ojos grises, con esa expresión de cachorro. Era adorable. Por eso te bese.- confiesa, guiñándome un ojo.

Me rio nervioso y deseo salir de allí. O todos los caminos conducen a Roma, o todos los míos conducen a Katniss Everdeen. Supongo que ahora entiendo porque escudriñaba tanto su cuaderno mientras dibujábamos en el hospital.

Los meses siguen su curso natural. Un día perdido de marzo llega a mí una carta, sin remitente. La letra me revela de quien es de ante mano. Espero a estar en la soledad de mi habitación para leerla…

_7 de marzo de 1974_

_Peeta: _

_Lamento haberme marchado de esa manera, no entenderías mis razones. Realmente espero que algún día me perdones. Pasar la noche contigo ha sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha pasado. Me hiciste muy feliz. Pero es momento de que te deje ir, sería muy egoísta pedirte que te enrolles conmigo. Mereces alguien que esté a tu altura, y creo que lo has encontrado. Te deseo lo mejor. _

_Te quiere,_

_Katniss_

¿Por qué aquello me sonaba a despedida? ¿A quién he encontrado? Siento la desesperación atormentarme al no tener una dirección a donde ir.

¿Por qué siempre eres así, Katniss? Enojado estrello la taza que tengo en mis manos contra la pared y un "Deja estudiar, imbécil" se escucha del otro lado.

Al día siguiente de recibir la carta vuelvo a Brooklyn. La chica esquelética está sentada en el pórtico, fumando. Se ve tan desalineada y frágil. Al verme su rostro se vuelve sorpresivo. Parece recordarme.

-Hola, Peeta- me saluda, poniéndose de pie.

-Hola…- le respondo quedadamente.

-Mi nombre es Effie.- se presenta.- ¿Sigues buscando a Katniss?

Asiento. Ella se muerde su labio algo violáceo.

-Ya no vive aquí, Peeta. No sabemos a donde fue. Un día, hace unas semanas, agarro sus cosas y se marchó.

-Entiendo…- mascullo desesperanzado.

-Si quieres puedo decirte donde estuvo trabajando… quizás allí sepan don… ¡Oh, no!- chilla. Sus ojos azules se desorbitan.- Es Gale, ¡márchate!- me ordena.- Te matará.- solloza. Tiembla de los pies a la cabeza. Titubeo. No quiero dejarla sola y el hombre fornido de la otra vez no parece estar por aquí.

Effie me empuja hacia mi auto. Me apresuro a sacar las llaves. Gale me clava la mirada y aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos hacia mí.

-Él no tomó a bien que Katniss se haya ido y además ella….- susurra Effie.

-¡Quítate, Effie!- ruge Gale, apartándola de un manotón. En su fragilidad cae al suelo.

-Déjala en paz. Si tienes algún problema, metete conmigo, pero a ella déjala afuera- exclamó molesto, y preparo los puños.

-Por supuesto que voy a meterme contigo, niño bonito.- dice Gale cínicamente. Veo como saca su navaja.- No entendiste la última vez que te quería por aquí…. merodeando… buscando algo que no es tuyo… nunca lo fue…- susurra y de acerca a mí. Me acorrala contra el auto. Siento la punta de su navaja en mi abdomen. No me atrevo hacer nada, porque dos hombres lo escoltan, están armados igual que él.

-Katniss es libre, Gale.

-Katniss es mía.

-Estás enfermo.- digo, apretando los dientes con rabia.- Katniss no quiere estar contigo. Por eso huyó de ti…- susurro.

-Entonces corrió a tus brazos… lo sé… sé que te acostaste con ella… esa zorra…

No aguanto más. Le doy un empujón. Gale trastabilla pero se repone y arremete contra mí. Mi cuerpo choca dolorosamente contra el auto. Nuestros golpes continúan hasta que veo sangre.

-¡Gale! ¡Lo has herido!- grita Effie, desde el pórtico, donde se había escondido.

Mi atacante huye, con sus amigotes. Me levanto como puedo. Siento dolor en mi sien, llevo las manos allí y descubro un corte.

-Peeta- me llama Effie- Espera.

Hago caso omiso a su llamado y me moto en mi auto. Effie me llama de nuevo y la ignoro.

En la enfermería del campus me atienden y por suerte el corte no es grave. Supongo que me quedará una cicatriz.

Busco de rehacer mi vida como puedo. Johanna vuelve a mi cama, pero ya no es lo mismo. Me siento muy desanimado.

Mayo hace su entrada triunfal y con él la locura de la temporada de finales llega. Mientras estoy haciendo mi examen de Administración me mandan a llamar. Dicen que es urgente. Temo que algo que le haya sucedido a papá, mamá o a Ben. Tomo la bocina del teléfono que la recepcionista me ofrece.

-¿Señor Mellark?- dice una voz del otro lado.

-Él habla- trato de que mi voz no se quiebre por el temor.

-Lo estoy llamando del Hospital Metropolitano, ¿Conoce usted a Katniss Everdeen?- pregunta de nuevo la voz.

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede con ella?- pregunto, mi tono es algo brusco al escuchar ese nombre.

-La señorita Everdeen ha sido ingresada al hospital. ¿Podría venir a verla? Usted parece ser el único contacto en Nueva York de la señorita y de momento se encuentra inconsciente.

-Por supuesto. En unas horas estaré por allí.- respondo con preocupación.

Oh Katniss, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?

(_Hello, Goodbye- The Beatles)_

* * *

Ay, Katniss, pero qué perra! Dejar a Peeta solito?! Acaso escucho hordas de lectoras indignadas? No se preocupen, se vuelven a ver, lo prometo! Quedan sólo tres capítulos para el gran final! :)

Como siempre me agradecimiento infinito a las personas que están siguiendo la historia, ya la tienen entre sus favoritos y/o dejan reviews! Gracias! :)

_Katri: _Si, tal cual! Mínimo, no sé, un "frota-frota" durante el tour, vamos! Veremos que pasa en la película, espero que no pijoteen escenas como en la primera (más aburrida que partido de bochas). Yendo al fic, si, mi plan no era hacer 300 capítulos hasta que plantaran el árbolito, así, de una y listo, total más adelante le van a seguir dando a la matraca. Besos :)

_AnaWaylandMellarkValdez: _Oh yeah! :)

_SadderThanSilence: _Morboso?! Jajajaj bueno, no sé que decirte! Creo que hay descripciones peor dando vueltas. Me alegro que te tenga enganchada la historia, a pesar de que los Everllark no son de tu mayor agrado, sobre todo con el dios Peeta (qué mala). Sobre Gale, por supuesto que tengo planeado un final para él. :)

_Alecandace: _Me alegro de haber superado las expectativas! :)

_Juliper22: _Era un poco lo que quería plasmar, sobre todo con la escenita subida de tono, que a fin de cuentas, a la que siempre quiere, es a ella y no pierde la oportunidad de demostrárselo, de más está decir que Katniss andaba necesitada de afecto, y del bueno. Lamentablemente todavía no es momento de que estén juntos, pero pronto lo será. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 8**

_(I Want to Hold your hand- The Beatles)_

Katniss PVO

_Viernes 9 de febrero de 1974_

"Horrible" es una buena palabra para describir como me siento. Desde que me desperté me he sentido espantosamente mal. Effie me ha dicho que no tengo buen aspecto y que debo descansar. No puedo faltar al trabajo. Me descontarán de la paga y necesito el dinero.

La mayor parte de la mañana la paso fatal. Con el estomago revuelto. No aguanto nada. El olor a desinfectante del pasillo de lácteos me marea mucho. Finalmente acabo por devolver el desayuno, un café con pan. Venia, mi compañera de trabajo, corre en mi auxilio. Me ayuda a limpiarme y me abanica.

Las nauseas no desaparecen en todo el día y a la media tarde, cuando devuelvo por tercera vez, el señor Snow, el dueño de la tienda, un viejo con mucha mala leche, me obliga a marcharme.

Mis pasos me llevan hasta el hospital público más cercano, el Metropolitano. Le explico los síntomas al médico de la guardia que me mira con escepticismo. Mejor sería decir, que me mira como si fuera una idiota. Me saca sangre y me conducen a una sala de espera.

-¿Señorita Everdeen?- me llama el "simpático" doctor.- Por favor pase por el consultorio 2.

Así lo hago, allí aguarda otro doctor. Un hombre algo anciano pero con una expresión amable en el rostro.

-Señorita Everdeen, lo suyo es algo sencillo- me dice el doctor simpático- Está embarazada. El doctor Aurelius continuará atendiéndola. – anuncia antes de retirarme y dejarme con el anciano.

La palabra "embarazo" golpea violentamente mi mente. Embarazada. ¿Cómo es posible? Sé cómo es posible. Pero yo… el diafragma… ¡el diafragma! Dejé de usarlo cuando terminé con Gale… eso quiere decir que…

-¿Katniss?

-¿Sí?- respondo, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tienes algún novio o algo? Everdeen es tu apellido de soltera…- puntualiza el hombre.

-No…- susurro. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder.

-¿Sabes quién es el padre de tú bebé?- me pregunta, noto un poco de tensión en su voz.

-Sí. Pero no estamos juntos.- "Porque has huido como una cobarde… de nuevo". Susurra mi voz interna.

-Entiendo… Katniss, trato de entender a los jóvenes de ahora, todo eso del amor libre, el sexo, la locura…un bebé es una responsabilidad muy grande, y tu pareces muy joven… tu ficha dice que tienes 20 años…

-Lo voy a tener. Es mi hijo.- digo con voz firme. Por dentro estoy deshecha.

El hombre asiente satisfecho y comienza a anotar cosas en la ficha.

-Vamos hacer una ecografía y luego escucharemos los latidos de este pequeñito- indica con la voz ahora dulcificada.

Trato de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Me siento muy sola.

Me recuesto en la camilla. El gel frío me hace estremecer y veo en la pequeña pantalla la primera imagen del pequeño. Muerdo mis labios para contener los sollozos. Aquello es demasiado fuerte. Luego el doctor escolta los latidos con otro aparato.

- Todo parece normal, Katniss- dice el hombre, mientras me ayuda a levantarme.- Tienes un mes y casi dos semanas de embarazo. Te daré algunas medicinas para tus malestares y otras para el bebé.

Salgo de la consulta muñida de cajitas y dudas. Cuando salgo a la calle y el aire frío me da de lleno en la cara, me permito liberar un sollozo. Un bebé. Mío. Mío y de Peeta. Peeta…. ¿Qué voy hacer con él? Un bebé cortaría todos sus planes. Él es tan responsable, dejaría todo para hacerse cargo. No puedo hacerle eso. Pero no entrará en razones si se lo digo. Además… ¿Cómo decírselo? "Hola, Peeta, perdón por no hablarte durante un mes, pero estoy esperando un bebé y es tuyo". Era totalmente ridículo.

Cuando llego a la esquina concluyo que Peeta no debe saber nada. Simplemente seremos Poroto y yo. Lo he nombrado Poroto, porque eso vi en la ecografía, un poroto. Cuando Poroto pregunte por su padre le diré que es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Y le daré mis razones por las cuales no busque a su padre. Y me odiará.

Avanzo por la calles imaginándome cómo será Poroto. Deseo que tenga los ojos azules de su padre. A pesar de que él no estará conmigo, soy feliz. Sin saberlo me ha dado algo increíble. Ensancho mi sonrisa a pesar del frío.

Doblo en la siguiente calle. Hay un restaurant muy elegante allí. No puedo reprimir mi impulso de curiosear por la ventana. Siempre que estoy por ese lugar lo hago. Me gusta ver los pasteles que están en la vidriera. Aún que no son ni la mitad de bonitos que los que hacen en la panadería Mellark. Uno lleno de chocolate me atrae de sobre manera. ¡Oh, cómo me gustaría saboréalo!

Levanto la mirada del pastel y veo algo que me deja sin aliento. Es Peeta. Él no puede verme porque está de espaldas, aunque ladeado hacia su acompañante, una preciosa joven con el cabello deslumbrante y rubio. Es tan hermosa. Ella cuenta algo y todos ríen, Peeta se ruboriza un poco, luego le da un pequeño golpecito y ella aprieta su rodilla. Aquel contacto tan íntimo y de coqueteo me pone enferma y huyo lo más rápido que me dan mis piernas.

Tomo el bus que me deja en Brooklyn. Vuelvo a la Escombrera y no deseo hablar con nadie. Genial. Gale está en el pórtico con su banda de vagos y ladrones de la Veta. Esa pandilla patética. No veo a Madge por ninguna parte, debe haber encontrado algún viajecito mejor.

-Catnip…- murmura Gale, cuando paso a su lado.- Katniss- insiste. Toma mi brazo con rudeza.

-¡Déjame Gale!- grito y ya no reprimo las lágrimas que bañan mi rostro.- Por favor… déjame en paz…- susurro, entre sollozos.

Eso parece despertar algo en él, porque afloja su agarre y me deja ir. Nuestra relación se limita a eso. El Gale que a mí me fascinaba fue asesinado por el Gale adicto insoportable. Todas sus emociones se encuentras completamente exacerbadas. Todas. No por nada Haymitch lo ha rotulado como el "Psicótico". Sobre todo cuando está exacerbado en modo "amoroso" conmigo, entonces no me deja en paz. Ha hecho algún tipo de proyección bizarra del amor materno conmigo.

Corro escaleras arriba. Entro al departamento. Effie está dormitando en una cama. No hay rastros de Haymitch. Me tumbo en mi cama y doy rienda suelta a mi llanto.

Dejaría a Peeta en paz. No volvería a buscarlo. Lo había decido el mismo instante que lo deje durmiendo en su cama, el primero de año. Deje una nota breve en su mesa de noche y le di un último beso en la frente. Él sonrió entre sueños. Cuando Effie me contó que había venido a buscarme, mi corazón saltó feliz. Pero recordé lo que me había propuesto, no molestarlo. Pero Peeta merece una explicación… no fue un simple hombre con el que me acosté. No fue sexo con él. Fue amor puro. Amor.

Ruedo en la cama, para poder contemplar la humedad de mi cielo raso. Apoyo mis manos en mi vientre. Poroto está ahí. No me siento tan sola ahora. "Poroto, aún no conocemos pero empiezo a amarte intensamente"

Durante toda la escuela primaria mi mayor ilusión fue que Peeta me prestara atención. Cuando llegamos a la secundaria mi amor infantil paso al campo de lo imposible, Peeta sólo salía con las chicas más divinas del instituto. La seria e insulsa Katniss no tenía oportunidad. Accedí a salir con Cato solamente para poder acercarme a él, pero el nivel de ordeñares de su amigo me asqueo. "¿Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Katniss Everdeen?" Me resigné, él jamás me haría caso. No importaba lo que Rue me dijera. Cuando Gale apareció me deslumbró al instante. Peeta me invitó a salir luego. Me auto convencí de que ya estaba grande para mi amor infantil. Así que salir con él no significaba nada, ¿no? Me encapriché con Gale. Peeta me dijo que me quería. Ignoré sus sentimientos. Y aquí estoy dándome cuenta que llevo años enamorada de Peeta, que estoy embarazada, sola y que los gritos de Effie cuando despierta de sus pesadillas me enloquecen.

No sé cuantas horas me quedo así. Mirando el techo. Tengo claras dos cosas: que debo despedirme de Peeta y que no quiero que mi hijo nazca en este basurero. Pero, ¿a dónde ir? Pienso en muchos lugares, incluso volver a casa. Allí me cruzaría con él cuando volviera de la universidad y sería espantoso. Me tumbo de costado y observo en el piso una revista tirada. Ha de ser de Effie. Cuando está "normal" lee mucho sobre moda. En la tapa posa una hermosa modelo en un traje de baño de dos piezas. El color blanco de la prenda contrasta con su piel morena. Entonces lo tengo. California. Puedo ir a Santa Mónica con los ex hippies. Poroto y yo podemos iniciar una nueva vida allí. Un lugar donde el hijo de Peeta esté a salvo.

En la noche escuchó golpes en la puerta, somnolienta me levanto para ver qué sucede. No bien abro la puerta, Gale entra como una tromba. Viene algo borracho, pero limpio. Lo noto en su mirada cristalina, pero no del todo perdida. Como puedo lo siento en el desvencijado sofá, procurando de no hacer ruido porque Effie y Haymitch están durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gale?- pregunto en un suspiro, sentándome a su lado. Gale no tarda en apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Necesitaba tenerte a mi lado- responde él, en un murmullo.

-Sabes que no puedes seguir así. Tienes que sanarte y después…

-¿Por qué ya no me quieres?- pregunta, interrumpiendo mí regaño. De pronto siento la calidez líquida de una lágrima en mis rodillas. Me inclino y compruebo que Gal está llorando. Aquello me rompe el corazón.

-No llores, Gale.- digo suavemente, acariciando sus cabellos negros como la noche. Es la fragilidad pura.- No vale la pena.

-No digas que no vale la pena. Estoy enamorado de ti. Desde el primer momento que te vi en esa patética clase de física.- masculla, sin abandonar mi regazo.- Antes me querías tanto…

- Aún te quiero, Gale, pero no de la forma que tu quieres que te quiera.- respondo con sinceridad.

-¿Amas a alguien más?- pregunta, con el dolor palpable en la voz.

Esto es una reverenda mierda. Yo, aquí, embarazada de un hombre al que secretamente he querido toda mi vida y con el que jamás podré estar, y Gale aquí mendigando mi amor. No puedo ni quiero seguir hiriendo gente. Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio porque lo escucho decir:

-Tu silencio me lo confirma. Hay alguien más. Acaso Marvel…- dice con rabia contenida.

-No.- meneo la cabeza, aunque él, desde su posición, no podrá verlo.

-Es el rubito, ¿no? Peeta.- suelta amargamente.- Se escriben cartas, lo sé. Las vi en tu bolso. Tan perfecto, con su cara de niño bueno, yendo a universidades de prestigio, seguro tiene mucho dinero y…

-Calla. No sabes lo que dices.- lo interrumpo, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. Lo siento cada vez más pesado en mi regazo. Está quedándose dormido.

-Lo quieres…- afirma, con voz adormilada.- Seguro te acostaste con él… pequeña zorra- susurra, durmiéndose.

Aquella noche casi no duermo, tengo a Gale en mi regazo y soy incapaz de moverlo. Doy rienda suelta a mi llanto silencioso de nuevo hasta caer rendida por el sueño. La mañana siguiente amanezco en mi cama. Gale debe haberme traído. No puedo seguir con esto. Necesito tomar mucha distancia.

Tardo un mes en animarme a escribir una pequeña misiva para Peeta. Con cada palabra siento que dejo un trocito de mí. Dejarlo así, sin haber sido nada, pero haber sido todo, duele. Me duele saber que no voy a recibir sus cartas. Me duele que nunca más vaya a verlo. Duele. Cuando termino y la pongo en el sobre, me aseguro de no poner mi nueva dirección. Hace dos semanas me mudé con Venia a un modesto departamento en Queens. Es minúsculo pero acogedor.

Llevar adelante el embarazo y limpiar mi organismo supone un reto tortuoso. Me uno a un grupo de ayuda. Dejar las sustancias me provoca horribles y extenuantes pesadillas. Hay días que no sé que es real y que no.

Mayo llega primaveral como siempre. Los árboles y las plantas recobran toda su vitalidad y las calles se llenan de vida. Una mañana mientras estoy terminando de acomodar mi holgada blusa, mi pequeño vientre de cinco meses le da una redondez encantadora, siento _algo. _Poroto se mueve dentro de mí. Poso mi mano donde recién me pateo y vuelve hacerlo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado una alegría incontenible y por otro un miedo profundo y antiguo, tan antiguo como la humanidad. Con ese simple gesto, Poroto llena mi alma. Como si dijera "Aquí estoy". Aún no sé si es niño o niña. No tuve la consulta. Si es niño he decido ponerle Stear, en honor al hermano de Peeta, y si es niña, Primrose, como mi hermana.

Cuando atravieso el porche de entrada del edificio, pienso que nada puede salir mal. La jardinera de la entrada se encuentra llena de pimpollos y el arbusto de enfrente muestra sus tímidas y jóvenes hojas. Nada puede salir mal. Nada.

De pronto y sin que pudiera siquiera preverlo, Gale aparece y su fuerte mano eclipsa mi brazo. Sus fuertes dedos se clavan en mi carne. Me lastima.

-¡Suéltame!- le exijo, mirándolo con furia. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan obsesiva?

-Por fin te encuentro y así me recibes. Eres la peor.- exclama con fingida indignación. El terror invade cada célula de mi ser cuando su mirada de acero se clava en mi abdomen- ¿Y eso?

-¿Eso? Se llama bebé, Gale.- resoplo frustrada. No desiste de su agarre.

-Sé lo que es, imbécil.- sisea, apretando los dientes- ¿Es… mío?- pregunta al fin. Veo esperanza en su mirada. Es algo que no había visto nunca. Se me estruja el corazón.

-No- susurro, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué dices?- masculla, apretando la mandíbula. Ahora su otra mano agarra mi brazo libre. Me tiene aprisionada y me zarandea. No hay un alma en la calle.

-No es tuyo.- respondo al fin, mirando de lado.

El dolor en la mirada de Gale es algo que olvidaré nunca. Me suelta y siento la sangre fluir por mis brazos.

-¿De quién carajo es?- escupe. Sus manos se crispan de ira.

-No te interesa.- respondo, cruzándome de brazos. Trato de ocultar lo mucho que estoy temblando.

-Es del rubito insistente, ¿no?

-¿Peeta?- pregunto, evadiendo sus palabras.

-Sabía que el rubito no pararía hasta metértela… pero esto- señala mi vientre- Esto es un estorbo para lo que vengo a proponerte.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decir…- murmuro, tratando de controlar mi propia ira.

-Vamos a formar una familia… pero no pienso criar a tu pequeño bastardo, Katniss…- declara, con esa seguridad tan típica de Gale.

-No quiero formar una familia contigo. Ya no estamos juntos, Gale. ¿No entiendes?- estallo, finalmente.

-Katniss, por favor, nacimos para estar juntos… no hagas esto más difícil.- dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Su rostro adquiere esa expresión demencial. Una alarma en mi cabeza se dispara y grita ¡Corre! Comienzo a retroceder lentamente. Mis piernas responden. Corro, pero no lo suficiente. Gale me atrapa de nuevo y me arrastra con él. Lloro y le suplico que me deje. Él me ignora. Está como ido. Me obliga a sentar en asiento de copiloto de un auto grande y negro.

-Déjame ir, Gale. Por favor.- suplico. Él pone el auto en marcha.- ¡Gale!

-Solo quiero estar contigo, Catnip- susurra él. Su mirada está vacía.

-Por favor… para- murmuro, aferrándome al tablero del auto.

Para el auto, finalmente, pero en medio del cruce de calles. Empiezo a desesperarme y trato de abrir la puerta. El cerrojo está roto. No abre.

-Gale, mueve el auto, por favor.- le pido, dulcificando lo más que puedo mi voz.

-Sólo quería estar contigo…- murmura él, pero no me hace caso.

-Vamos. Mueve el auto. Estaremos juntos, ¿sí?- digo, tratando de no sonar desesperada.

-¿Por qué me mientes, Catnip?- pregunta, mirándome con sus ojos vacíos.

-No estoy mintiendo. Tú y yo juntos. Vamos.- No reacciona. Aprieta el volante con fuerza.- Anda. Estaremos juntos como quieres.

-¡No!- grita embravecido.- Porque siempre vas a querer más a esa _cosa_.- justifica señalado su redondo vientre.

-Por favor. Mueve al auto. Necesitas ayuda…

Me ignora. Lloro. Siento mucho miedo. Mis ojos bañados en lágrimas me dan una visión borrosa de lo que sucede. Veo un camión venir hacia nosotros. Cierro los ojos. El impacto. Todo se vuelve oscuro.

"_Dicen por ahí… que hay amores que matan_"

_(California Dreaming- Beach Boys)_

* * *

"Bart, éste es un loquito"

Oh, the drama! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pobre Katniss, ahora que estaba tratando de rehacer su vida... en fin...

Sigo encantada con la buena recepción de este fic!Gracias!

_SadderThanSilence: _La miga engorda, mi querida lectora. Hay capítulos más dinámicos y capítulos más tranquilos, como todo texto, eso es todo. De todas formas a Peeta le reserve el capítulo siguiente, que es el más largo. Y por supuesto que tiene defectos, a ver, es el eterno enamorado, es el buenazo, tiene poco carácter (de hecho, el original también, estalla dos veces como mucho, antes de Sinsajo) y Katniss lo usa como quiere. No mandarla a la mierda es su principal defecto, creo. De todas maneras, alguien tenia que ser el adorable, sino sería un fic inspirado en alguna obra de Sarte, ¿no te parece?. "Jalar" es traccionar, me pareció mejor usar esa palabra que "tironear", al menor para el ámbito de un texto. Gracias por los cumplidos por la redacción y el comportamiento de Gale, bueno, es un depre mal y encima se droga, combo explosivo. Algo me dice que con este capítulo te vas a sentir mal por Gale. :)

_Juliper22: _No sé si cumplí con alguna de tus teorías, ya me dirás! Espero que con este capítulo cierre un poco más que le paso a Katniss. Veremos si Gale sale o no de sus problemas, todavía no se sabe, igual estimo que en este capítulo cierra un poco más el personaje. Ahora tendrás que esperar con ansias el próximo capítulo! :)

_AnaWaylandMellarkValdez: _Gracias! :)

_Alecandace: _Espero haber resuelto algunas de tus incógnitas con este capítulo! :)

_JekaMellark: _No! Un infarto, no! Me alegro que te guste la historia! :)

_DjPuMa13g: _Ding, ding! Bingo! :)

_KoyukiBetts: _Me alegro que hayas disfrutado tanto los capítulos. Si, la idea primaria respecto de Peeta era no dejarlo eternamente penando por Katniss, no me parecía justo y además era poco real, así que sin cambiarlo mucho, preferí que tenga algunas "alegrías", por supuesto que el objetivo principal era que la tuviera con Katniss. Johanna si o si tenía que ser la del espíritu libre, desde que en En Llamas se pone en pelotas en el ascensor me dio la pauta de que no le importaba nada de nada. En el reencuentro si, en parte porque es la época del sexo libre, también Katniss necesita sentirse querida y bueno, a Peeta le vino al pelo, por supuesto que también quería algo con ella, después de esperar por tanto tiempo. Es por esto que se sintió tan mal cuando ella lo dejo solo, no todo puede ser color de rosa (eso me lo reservo para el final, ja). De todas maneras, con este capítulo se explica bastante bien por qué lo dejo y después le mando la carta, en fondo sus intenciones eran buenas. Ahora resta saber que pasará con estos dos. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

_Advertencia: Lemmons_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 9**

_(Heroes- David Bowie)_

Peeta PVO

_Jueves 16 de mayo de 1974_

Cuando llego al hospital Metropolitano una enfermera revolotea alrededor mío explicándome que Katniss sufrió una serie de golpes en el accidente, que se pudieron contactar conmigo gracias a una carta que ella llevaba en su bolso y no sé qué más. El nudo que llevo en el estómago se hace cada vez más y más fuerte, conforme mis pasos me llevan a la habitación donde está Katniss. Lo único que entiendo es que tuvo un accidente de tránsito y ella fue la única sobreviviente.

Cuando entro en el cuarto la observo dormida en la cama conectada a una serie de aparatos. Tiene la frente y la mano derecha vendada. El tobillo en alto. Su precioso rostro tiene magullones y raspones, lo mismo que sus brazos.

El accidente fue hace dos días, ella todavía no despierta. Ese jueves por la noche regreso a visitarla.

Comienza a removerse lentamente y corro a su lado. Abre lentamente los ojos.

-¿Peeta?- susurra.

-Aquí estoy, pequeña…- respondo, rozando con delicadeza su cara.

-¿Qué paso…?... Gale… el camión…. yo…- murmura incoherentemente. Mi pecho arde de furia cuando siento el nombre de Gale. ¿Qué hacia él con ella? ¿Acaso habían vuelto…? Me siento un idiota por sentir celos.

-Tuviste un accidente y…- comienzo a decir.

Me mira con horror. Se incorpora violentamente, sin importante los cables que lleva conectados a sus brazos. Las sabanas vuelan a sus pies y prácticamente se arranca la bata. Toca su vientre, donde ahora hay un largo vendaje.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé, Peeta?- inquiere, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿B-bebé?- balbuceo confundido.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está?- exige, con furia.

-N-no sé… voy a llamar a la enfermera y…- digo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Ella junta las rodillas contra su pecho.

Una enfermera y un doctor llegan al cuarto a pasos apresurados. La mujer trata de contener a Katniss.

-Señorita Everdeen, usted sufrió un accidente y se salvo de milagro… lamentablemente, no pudimos salvar al bebé… pero podrá tener otros con el tiempo… realmente lo lamento, señorita- dice el hombre.

Katniss libera un grito desgarrador que me hiela la sangre. Llora y se retuerce en la cama. Da varios manotazos cuando la enfermera quiere aplicarle un calmante.

-Peeta- me llama entre gritos y sollozos. Me acerco a ella y se abraza con fuerza a mí. Tiembla y estruja mi ropa.

-Señor Mellark… estaré cerca si necesita algo- avisa la enfermera antes de salir.

Siento la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi camisa. Me da mucha pena verla así. Ha perdido a su hijo. Aunque fuera un hijo de Gale y suyo, me da lástima, no merecía morir.

-Lo siento…- susurra contra mí.- Lo quería tanto, Peeta. Lo amaba… juro que lo amaba… Poroto…

-¿Poroto?

-Así le puse. Todavía no sabía su sexo- dice con melancolía. Se suelta de mi para sentarse en la cama. De nuevo abraza sus piernas. Su mirada se pierde en algún punto inexistente de la pared blanca- Lo siento, Peeta…

-Katniss, yo lo lamento más… tu niño… tuyo y de Gale- digo, acariciando su espalda con cuidado.

-No era de Gale- afirma. Me quedo estático con su declaración. ¿Dónde estaba el padre de su hijo entonces? ¿Quién fue el miserable que…?- Era tuyo.- susurra tan bajito que me estremece.

Alejo mis manos de ella como si quemara. Vuelve su mirada a mí. No está mintiendo. Ella y yo… un niño… jamás me lo dijo. La sangre se me agolpa con furia en la cara. Siento la rabia invadirme. Mi primera opción es estrangularla, luego lo pienso mejor y opto por calmarme. Me tomo varias respiraciones antes de poder hablar.

-¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada?- mascullo. No debería tratarla así. Pero no puedo con mi enojo.

-Lo siento, Peeta… tú tienes tu universidad, una vida planificada y…- se excusa, balbucea.

-¡Era mi hijo!- grito indignado.- ¡No puedo creerlo, Katniss!- me llevo las manos a la cabeza, porque estoy seguro de que me estallará en cualquier momento.

Ella no dice nada. Solamente llora audiblemente. Está completamente destrozada.

-De verdad lo siento, Peeta… no quería ser una carga para ti…- susurra entre lágrimas.- Yo no lo pensé… no me embaracé apropósito, Peeta…- el hipido de su llanto no le permite continuar.

Libero el mío también. Me acerco de nuevo a la cama. Ella es prácticamente un ovillo. Sus ojos plateados suplican mi perdón. La abrazo y deposito mi llanto en la curva de su cuello.

-Perdóname…- murmura contra mi oído cuando me estrecha. Ahora no sé quien consuela a quien.

Paso el resto de la noche así, entre llantos y dormitaciones. Por la mañana despierto adolorido por haber dormido en el pequeño sofá de la habitación. Katniss está despierta, con la mirada clavada en la ventana.

-¿Katniss?- la llamo. Ella voltea a verme.- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- Niega con la cabeza- Tienes que comer- Zarandea la cabeza negativamente. Estira sus brazos pidiéndome que vaya con ella. La abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña.- Katniss…-aprieta su agarre contra mí. Sus finos dedos se clavan en mi espalda.

-Esa mañana Gale fue a verme. Quería formar una familia.- habla al fin. Siento una puntada de rabia cuando lo menciona.- No sé cómo logró dar conmigo. Hace varios meses que no vivo en Brooklyn… Gale jamás tomo bien nuestra ruptura…

-Fui a buscarte, Katniss… cuando te fuiste en año nuevo

-Lo sé. Effie me lo dijo. Sé que te enfrentaste con él. – dice, con la cara escondida en mi pecho. – Lamento haberme ido, pero cuando vi a esa chica, Maysilee, supe que yo no pertenecía a tu mundo, y el mío era demasiado miserable para que te unieras a él… la violencia, la incertidumbre, la desolación…

-¿Y cómo pensabas criar al niño así?- pregunté cansadamente. El simple hecho de pensar que mi hijo hubiera tenido como padre sustituto alguno de esos individuos que vi en la Escombrera me hace estremecer.

-No pensaba criarlo allí- confiesa, saliendo de su escondite.- Estaba ahorrando dinero para marchar a California, con Annie y Finnick. Los busqué y ellos dijeron que podían ayudarme… me iba a ir con ellos, Peeta…

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, mirándonos fijamente, sin ser capaces de romper nuestro abrazo.

-¿Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?- pregunto, al fin.

-En febrero.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- insisto. Necesito saber por qué iba a cometer la crueldad de sacarme de la vida de mi hijo. Quiero odiarla, pero por más que me esfuerzo no puedo. La quiero demasiado, a pesar de las distancias.

-Ya te lo dije. Tienes tú vida planificada y un hijo con alguien con quien ni siquiera tienes una relación, no es más que una enorme piedra. Eres responsable, Peeta. Si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras largado todo…

Justo en el blanco. ¿Cómo sabe eso de mí?

Suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hubiera dejado la universidad… pero Katniss… ¿me hubieras dejado estar a tu lado?

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y sus manos viajan a mi rostro, tomándome con delicadez.

-Por supuesto que si… Si no te busque fue porque seguramente acabaría rogándote que estuvieras conmigo… El día que supe que estaba esperando a Poroto te vi en ese elegante restaurant con esa hermosa joven… no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad… supongo que me hiciste caso… conseguiste una linda chica- sonríe con amargura.

Febrero. Restaurant. Hermosa joven. Delly. Delly Cartwright la prometida de Dairus. ¿Cuán retorcido puede ser el destino?

-Delly- digo con pesar.- Delly Cartwright. Una amiga de la infancia. Iba con nosotros a la escuela primaria. Se casa en agosto con otro hombre.

-Lo siento- masculla Katniss, mirándome con pena. Comprendo que mal interpretó mis palabras.

-¿No comprendes verdad? Entre Delly y yo no hay nada. Ella se casa con su novio de toda la vida… Katniss, por favor… llevo catorce años tratando de demostrarte que la única mujer que quiero en mi vida, eres tú… Tú eres mi linda chica- confieso, tomando sus muñecas para bajar sus manos y poder besárselas.

-Oh, Peeta…- gimotea- Pero…

-Nada de peros. Tú y yo vamos a resolver esto.- le digo, abrazándola.

-Te quiero.- mustia contra mi pecho.

-Y yo a ti.- respondo. Una sonrisa aflora en mis labios. "Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, ni cómo… simplemente…_sucede"_

La separo de mí lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios. Es lo que he anhelado toda la vida. Se aprieta más. Solo nos separamos cuando falta el aire. Katniss sonrosada y con una sonrisa tímida, mirándome con infinito cariño es algo que jamás voy a olvidar.

-Quédate conmigo- me pide, enlazando nuestros dedos.

-Siempre- respondo dándole un ligero apretón. Ella sonríe, yo sonrío. Nos quedamos una rato así, hasta que decido romper el silencio- Katniss… te das cuenta que estuvimos juntos, engendramos un hijo… y no sé cuál es tu color favorito.

Por primera vez en horas Katniss ríe. Ríe con ganas. Cuando se calma, murmura con una sonrisa en los labios:

-El verde, ¿y el tuyo?

-El naranja.

-¿Chillón como el color de los teléfonos?

-No. Naranja como una puesta de sol.

-Peeta…

-Dime.

-Eres un cursi fenomenal.- Es mi turno de reír.

Gracias a un número de teléfono que ella me facilita consigo ponerme en contacto con a su compañera de departamento, Venia. Ella trae una muda de ropa para Katniss y solloza cuando se entera de que Poroto se ha ido para siempre. Confiesa que se le hacía una ilusión muy grande tener un sobrino postizo.

Katniss comienza una profunda terapia para poder superar sus traumas. A veces tiene unas pesadillas horribles que me despiertan en medio de la noche, entonces me hace lugar en su cama de hospital y se duerme acurrucada contra mí. Enterarse de la muerte de Gale tampoco le es fácil. Me cuenta que era un muchacho con una vida muy dura, con serios problemas en el ámbito de lo afectivo. Aquello me ayuda a comprender como actúo respecto de Katniss, aunque no logro justificar su forma de actuar. Los varios miligramos de cocaína que tenía encima son en parte los causantes de su accidente. Gale iba muy duro manejando cuando Katniss le rogaba que parara.

Cuando Katniss es dada de alta en el hospital vuelve a instalarse, muy a mi pesar, en Queens.

-Tengo examen el lunes, y hoy es miércoles, pensé que podrías venir a visitarme- dijo tratando de que mi voz no salga tan ansiosa. Aprieto el agarre sobre el teléfono y casi pego mi frente contra el aparato de color verde. Estoy en uno de los teléfonos públicos del pasillo principal de Cornell.

-Tal vez. ¿Estás estudiando?- responde ella, su voz suena algo juguetona.

-Estoy en eso. Podrías darme una mano… con el estudio, claro.- Me muerdo el labio.

-De acuerdo. Iré cuando termine de lavar la ropa.- dice suavemente.- Nos vemos, Peeta.

-Nos vemos, Catnuss.- cuelgo el teléfono y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Veo a Cinna acercarse por el pasillo y por el grosor de los libros que lleva encima, estimo que él también tendrá una ardua jornada de estudio.

-¿Vendrá a visitarte?- pregunta sin más, alzando una ceja. Yo asiento con la cabeza.- Genial. No te distraigas mucho, Peeta…- dice a modo de broma.

-No lo haré.- respondo, sonriendo.

Como el calor es cada vez peor, Katniss llega vistiendo un ligero vestido color verde lima combinado con blanco y unos zuecos. Trae una bolsa de papel madera, sospecho que viene con la cena.

-Hola, Peeta- susurra.

-Catnuss.-digo, acunando su rostro con mis manos para besarla. Ella se sonroja furiosamente cuando la suelto. Le digo Catnuss, porque a veces me recuerda a un cactus, bello, siempre vital, pero lleno de espinas para que no lo toques.- Te extrañé.

-Yo también- asiente. Tomo la bolsa y la conduzco hasta mi cuarto. Que es un caos infernal. Katniss se apresta a ordenar un poco y yo todavía no caigo que la tengo en mi habitación de nuevo.

-Deja eso, por favor- chillo, mientras observo como junta mi ropa sucia, sin preocuparse si es ropa interior o que.

-Pero está sucio. Mañana tienes que llevar todo esto a la lavandería- indica, con un tono algo autoritario.

-Sí, mamá.- asiento.

-Mamá, Catnuss… ¿Me llamarás de alguna otra manera?- pregunta con sorna, mientras saca los alimentos de la bolsa.

-Podría decirte "cariño, cielo, amor"- respondo, abrazándola por la cintura.- Si tú lo deseas.

-Cursi.- ríe.

-Te encanta.

Comemos los sándwiches que trajo. Katniss se queda muy quieta en la silla, mirando la nada, tengo que acostumbrarme a eso, cuando se pone como ausente. Solo abre la boca para decir:

-Me había olvidado que así sabe el pan- La miro con extrañeza y ella parece captar el mensaje- Cuando usas drogas la comida y la bebida tienen sabores diferentes.- Asiento. Lentamente suelta información sobre el mundo en el que estuvo.

Luego nos disponemos a trabajar. Katniss transcribe con su pulcra caligrafía mis intrincados apuntes de clase. Al cabo de unas horas está algo cansada y le pido que se recueste en la cama, donde estoy leyendo.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunta, y el lugar que escoge para descansar es entre mis piernas, apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho. Vuelvo a tomar el libro, de manera que ella también pueda leer.

-Comercialización.- respondo. Continuo mi lectura mientras ella pasea sus dedos por la piel libre de mis piernas que mis pantalones cortos expone. Cuando asciende por los muslos, me tenso.- Katniss…

-Lo siento.- se disculpa y, aunque no puedo ver su cara, se que pone esa sonrisa de costado que tanto me gusta.

-Es momento de un recreo.- digo, dejando el libro a un lado. Muevo su cabello, a fin de exponer la fina y oliva piel de su cuello. Deposito pequeños besos ahí y la siento estremecer por el contacto. Ella gira un poco la cabeza y la beso. Resbalamos por la cama y nos acomodamos mejor. Me pongo de lado, la beso con ardor y responde de igual manera. Sus manos acarician mi cuello hasta unirse detrás de mi nuca. Una de mis manos apresa su cintura. Mi lengua acaricia la suya con prontitud. Y siento la imperiosa necesidad de hacer el amor con ella. La yema de mis dedos viaja al borde de su vestido, se cuelan por debajo de él y se deleitan con la suavidad de la piel de sus piernas. Cuando llego a su centro, lo siento caliente y húmedo. Lo toco por encima de su ropa interior y ella da un respingo.

-Lo siento, Peeta… aún… no estoy lista para hacerlo de nuevo.- solloza. Alejo mis manos de su sexo para abrazarla.

-No importa, cariño.- murmuro contra su frente.-Lo haremos cuando tú estés lista.

Katniss asiente.

-Pero tú…- susurra algo que no entiendo, hasta que siento su mano rozar con delicadeza mi erección. Ahora soy yo quien da el respingo.

Nos separamos un poco y ella me empuja hasta dejarme boca arriba.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti.- pide, subiendo un poco mi camiseta. Con maestría se deshace de los botones de mi pantalón y su mano se pierde en el interior. Acaricia mi miembro con suavidad y dejo escapar un gemido de satisfacción. No puedo pensar en más nada. Baja un poco mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, para liberarlo. Su mano sube y baja por mi longitud. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar.- ¿Te gusta?- Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. De pronto me suelta. Entre abro los ojos solo para ver como lame sensualmente su mano y luego regresa a mí, su saliva caliente hace de lubricante y eso hace que me ponga más duro.

-Oh, Katniss…- mascullo. Voy a explotar en cualquier momento. Me muerdo el labio con furia cuando siento la calidez de su aliento sobre mi hombría. Lame, succiona y su mano no abandona el ritmo cadencioso. Gimo con fuerza cuando estallo, ella lame hasta la última gota. La imagen de ella relamiéndose me la llevare a la tumba. - Yo…

-No querías ensuciar tu libro, ¿o sí?- pregunta con picardía, señalando el libro de texto que reposa a mis pies.

-No- logro articular mientras me repongo.

Logro convencerla de que pase la noche conmigo, con la promesa de llevar a primera hora de la mañana a Queens para que asista a su trabajo. Mantener estrictas rutinas también es parte de su terapia. Katniss duerme plácidamente solo con la parte de arriba de mi pijama de verano. Esta completamente destapada. Yo continúo mi lectura, pero no puedo evitar mirarla de tanto en tanto. Sus piernas bien torneadas, el vientre casi plano y la cicatriz que surca la parte baja del mismo. El verrugón fue reabsorbiéndose hasta formar una fina línea rosa. La única marca que nos demuestra a ambos que Poroto alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Cuando la temporada de finales termina, se organiza una fiesta de la fraternidad y no dudo en invitar a Katniss. Ella se muestra bastante reticente para ir al principio, había olvidado cuan cabeza dura podía llegar a ser. Finalmente accede. La presento a mis amigos, Cinna y ella se agradan al instante.

-Peeta te tenía realmente escondida- señala Cinna.- Pensábamos que eras un fantasma o algún producto de su imaginación.

-¡Hey!- me quejo.

-Sucede que Peeta se avergüenza de mí… porque… tengo pecas- dice Katniss, fingiendo sollozar, señalándose la nariz.

-Qué cruel, Peet…- dice Cinna, siguiendo la broma de Katniss, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Es mentira.- digo, frunciendo la nariz con disgusto.- La tengo escondida porque no quiero que nadie me la robe.

-Vaya, que posesivo eres, Peet…- rió Cinna.

-Lo es. Es una lástima que lleve jeans, sino te mostraría la marca a fuego que me hizo en el trasero… dice "P. Mellark"- continua Katniss, señalando el punto imaginario donde estaría la marca, haciendo el sonido que hace la carne a las brasas. Qué malvada es.

Cinna estalla en carcajadas, salpicándonos con la cerveza que lleva en la mano.

-Eso debería decirlo yo- puntualizo- No deja que ninguna mujer me mire en la calle. A todas las mira de mala manera.

-¿También haces marcas a fuego?- pregunta Cinna. Katniss asiente.

-¿Dudas? Mira esto- digo, moviendo el cuello de mi camisa para poner en evidencia una marca roja que me había hecho horas atrás, presa de la excitación.

-¡Uy! Él será posesivo, pero tú eres… la chica en llamas.

Todos reímos por el nuevo mote de Katniss.

-Peeta. Me abandonaste.- dice una voz a mis espaldas. Es Johanna.

-Jo…-logró decir cuando ella suelta:

-Extraño tu pene.- exclama, con una sonrisa enorme. Como dije, siempre tan directa.

Toda mi cara se tiñe de un rojo furioso y puedo ver la sorpresa en la cara de Katniss. Me apresuro a tomar su mano, antes de que huya.

-Supongo que sé cuál es la razón de tu abandono.- dice, posando su mirada chocolate en nuestras manos en lazadas. - ¡Demonios! Es bonita.- masculla, haciendo un gesto con el puño, pero sin abandonar su sonrisa.- Si te cansas de ella… ya sabes…

-Pues no se cansará de mí tan fácilmente.- chilla Katniss, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Y cómo la sabes?- pregunta Johanna, mirándola desafiante. Se cruza de brazos y resalta sus senos. Me siguen gustando porque son bastante grandes.

-¿Cómo qué cómo?- dice Katniss, confundida.- Sólo lo sé.

-Lo que tú digas… descerebrada.- responde Johanna con su sonrisa suficiente, encogiéndose de hombros.- Hasta luego, preciosos.-

Tengo que sujetar a Katniss por los hombros para que no corra a matar a Johanna.

-¿Te acostabas con ella?- preguntó Katniss, con tono furioso.

-Bueno, creo que me llaman- dijo Cinna, emprendiendo una veloz retirada.

-Ehh… sí… pero hace tiempo que ya no lo hago.- respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Cuántas veces? ¿Eran pareja o algo así?-exigió ella.

-No lo sé, ¿8 veces? ¿10 veces? Nunca fuimos nada… solo amigos con derechos.

-¡8 veces!-gimió Katniss- Peeta… yo… uhmm…

Vaya, vaya, con la dura Everdeen. Insegura Everdeen. ¿Estará celosa?

-Catnuss, vamos afuera. Allí podremos hablar más tranquilos.

La conduje hasta mi parte favorita del jardín, donde estaba la arbolada. Ella se sentó en una banca y yo me senté a su lado. Vi la duda en su rostro y apoyé una de mis palmas en su rodilla.

-¿Qué sucede, Kat?

-¿Qué somos?-preguntó, evadiendo mi pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-¿Tú qué quieres que seamos?

-Katniss- digo con tono grave

-Peeta- responde ella, copiando mi tono.

-Quiero que seas mi novia.- suelto de golpe. Ya está. Lo dije. Años esperando por este momento.- ¿Quieres serlo?

-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia.- responde. No da tiempo a nada cuando estampa sus labios contra los míos.

-Cásate conmigo- ordeno, cuando soltamos nuestro contacto.

-Pequeños pasos, Peet.- dice ella riendo.

-Pero, ¿lo harás? Quiero la verdad, Everdeen.

-Tal vez.- responde, mordiéndose el labio, poniendo una mueca traviesa.

-Eres malvada.

-Te encanta.

Novios. Oficialmente. Por fin. Ahora puedo morir feliz.

-Vamos, Kat, has estado piando por esto hace tiempo- rezongo con ella.

-Es que…- se ríe. Amo cuando se ríe.

-No me irás a decir que ahora no quieres.- insisto.

-Puedo hacerlo sola- afirma.

-Pero me encanta hacerlo.

Katniss rueda los ojos y acepta el bocado de pastel de chocolate que le ofrezco con un tenedor. Visitamos el famoso restaurant donde me vio con Delly y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue pedir una porción de pastel. Dejo que coma el resto sola.

La mañana siguiente montamos en el Mustang rumbo a Filadelfia. Katniss está visiblemente nerviosa y ansiosa por reencontrarse con su madre y su hermana, a quienes no ve desde hace dos años.

El reencuentro entre las Everdeen es dramático. La señora Everdeen le ruega que la perdone y Katniss dice que es ella quien debe las disculpas. Luego de que las tres lloren y se reconcilien, se acuerdan de mí. No puedo evitar reírme cuando veo el rostro culpable de Katniss. Tironea de mí para que vaya a la casa. La señora Everdeen y Primrose me dan las gracias por traer a Katniss de vuelta.

-Entonces… ¿Te casaras con ella?- susurra Prim, mientras esperamos en la sala de estar por el café. Es una calurosa tarde de agosto y el ventilador de techo de la sala de las Everdeen no alcanza para aplacar el calor. Prim se abanica con una revista. Creció mucho en todo este tiempo, es una chica preciosa. Cada vez que salimos los tres, Katniss y yo oficiamos de perros guardianes de cualquier ridículo que se acerca a hablar con ella.

-Bueno- siento que mi cara enrojece hasta el pelo.- Si ella me lo permite, si… sabes cómo tu hermana…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero pregúntaselo.- dice Prim, encogiéndose de hombros. Lo dice como si aquello fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya lo hice….cómo si fuera tan fácil… Oye, Katniss, cariño, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- digo, haciendo una pose dramática. Prim se ríe.

-Sí, me quiero casar contigo- dice una voz a mis espaldas. Ver a Katniss sujetando una bandeja llena de tacitas, con su fino vestido de verano y chanclas, hace que el cerebro se me anule, como cuando era un adolescente.

-Yo… uhmm… ahh… ¿En serio?- logro decir finalmente.

Soy consciente de que estoy parado en el medio de la sala de estar, bajo la mirada atónita de la señora Everdeen, la divertida mirada que me hecha Prim y el sonrosado rostro de Katniss.

-Sí, en serio. – responde y asiente con la cabeza.- Esta vez, sí.

Prim es la más rápida de nosotros cuatro, le arrebata la bandeja a Katniss y deja que libremente venga hacia mí. Mi linda chica me besa o yo la beso a ella. La verdad no sé. Lo que sí sé es que ella se casará conmigo.

Mis padres ponen el grito en el cielo cuando les comento las novedades. Pero parecen calmarse cuando Katniss les explica que nuestro matrimonio no se interpondrá en mis estudios. Eso los relaja un poco. Mi hermano Ben, que está de visita con Amy, se alegra mucho por nosotros. Supongo que Stear también se alegraría por mí. Recuerdo que cuando Katniss me confesó que Poroto se llamaría Stear si era niño, lloré un buen rato.

-La noche que me fui de aquí también había luna llena- suspira Katniss, mientras se acurruca a mi lado en la hamaca de la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Ah, sí?- murmuro, depositando un beso contra su cabeza.

-Sí.- levanta los ojos grises hacia mí, en la oscuridad de la noche brillan gracias a la luz de la luna.- Siempre me pone rara.

-Es porque eres rara, Kat- digo en tono de broma.

-¿Crees que soy rara, Peeta Mellark?- susurra, fingiendo estar muy ofendida, incluso da un respingo y eleva la barbilla.

-Sí, lo eres.- afirmo.

-Y te amas que lo sea- responde, con un ronroneo.

Asiento y me acerco para besarla. Como siempre con Katniss, lo que empieza con un tierno beso, termina en un incendio forestal. Sus dedos rozan la piel de mi nuca, haciendo que se me erice el vello. Siento una punzada de excitación, pero busco de ir con cuidado, no deseo que ella se sienta incomoda. Parece no estarlo, cuando se pega más a mí y la fina tela de su vestido me deja sentir la dureza de sus pezones contra mí. Soy un pervertido. Es oficial.

Abandono su boca para deleitarme con la piel oliva de su cuello, ella gime suavemente en mi oreja, lo cual hace que me ponga peor. Una de mis manos viaja hasta su hombro y con el pulgar retiro el tirante del vestido.

-Peeta…- susurra, pero hago caso omiso de su llamado. Bajo un poco más y accedo a su pecho. Cuando tomo con mis labios su tibio pezón ella gime. Sé que debo detenerme. Beso por última vez su piel antes de subir su ropa.

-Vayamos a otro sitio- susurro.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta, mientras delinea la musculatura de mi pecho con sus dedos.

En casa están mis padres y en su casa su familia. El único sitio que se me ocurre es…

-Al acantilado.

-¿Qué planes tienes para mi, Mellark?- pregunta divertida, mientras posa sus delicados pies sobre el piso de madera del porche, buscando su calzado.

-Los peores, Everdeen. Los peores- confieso, riéndome.

Las parejas de adolescentes calenturientos desde años van al acantilado, que queda en medio de un pequeño bosque. Accediendo con un auto, allí nadie puede molestar.

-¿Venias muy seguido aquí?- me pregunta Katniss, cuando mi auto comienza andar sobre el sendero que conduce al acantilado.

-Vas a reírte. Pero es la primera vez que vengo.- confieso y doy gracias que sea de noche para que no vea mis mejillas encendidas.- Aunque siempre quise venir contigo.

-Eso sí que no me lo creo. Glimmer Badley dijo que viniste con ella aquí.- masculla ella, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un adorable mohín de enfado.

-Glimmer Badley era una puta. Jamás me acosté con ella ni vine aquí.- afirmo, mientras acomodo el auto sobre la grava del lugar. La vista es maravillosa.

Katniss parece enfadada. Extiendo mi brazo y le acaricio el suyo.

-Créeme. Mi primera vez fue en la universidad.- le cuento, recordando a Bonnie.

-Es que salías con muchas chicas…- dice ella, volteando a mirarme.

-Me fijaba en casi todas, pero tú eras la única que me dejaba huella.- le respondo, sincerándome.

Mis palabras parecen tener un efecto especial en ella, porque se abalanza sobre mí, con hambre, y reparte miles de besos por mi rostro, hasta que atrapa mis labios. Me regala un beso húmedo que me hace liberar un gemido.

Presos de un deseo animal nos desplazamos al asiento de atrás. Katniss se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, justo sobre mis caderas, puedo percibir el calor húmedo de su sexo a través de la tela de mi pantalón de verano. Llevo mi mano a su centro, tocándolo por encima de su ropa interior. Está muy húmeda y gime con mi contacto. Aparto la tela para tocar directamente su piel. Ella se levanta un poco para darme mejor acceso y sus senos quedan casi a la altura de mi cara. La miro con suplica. Katniss parece entenderme, porque ella misma libera su pecho de las copas del vestido. Continúo con mi caricia mientras succiono la piel suave de uno sus pezones. Sus gemidos me indican que hago lo correcto. Ella pasa sus brazos por detrás de mi cabeza. Siento su respiración errática y el furioso latido de su corazón. Chilla con placer cuando alcanza la cumbre y me besa con furia. Sentir sus paredes succionándome es algo glorioso.

-Peeta.- gimotea. Jala de mi remera y me libera de ella. Luego desbotona mis pantalones y levanto las caderas un poco para liberarme de ellos. Su mirada se clava en mi enorme erección y no duda en volverse a colocarse sobre mí.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto con cuidado. Quizás es demasiado pronto.

-Te necesito…- murmura.

Toma mi miembro endurecido y lo conduce hacia su interior cálido. Encajamos perfecto, como piezas de un rompecabezas. Clava sus manos en mis hombros para impulsarse, lenta y suavemente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer aquello.

-Oh, cariño… Lo haremos como tú quieras.- murmuro. Ella aumenta un poco el ritmo. El bamboleo de sus senos libres me fascina. Poso una de mis manos en sus glúteos y otra captura uno de sus pechos para lamerlo.

-¡Oh, si…!- chilla y embiste más fuerte.

-No creo durar mucho a este ritmo, cielo- confieso, haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar.

-Es que…- susurra, mientras baja con fuerza.- Está tan duro…- confiesa, poniendo esa expresión de puro deseo en el rostro que despierta lo más primitivo de mi ser.

Aprieto su pezón con fuerza. Si me habla sucio, en serio no podre contenerme.

-Dios, Katniss…- mi voz se oye ronca y queda amortiguada en la aterciopelada piel de su cuello. Ella aumenta el ritmo y unos instantes más tarde los dos chillamos como locos cuando llegamos juntos al climax. Katniss no me retira de su interior y esconde la cara en la curva de mi cuello. Siento su respiración rápida acariciar mi piel.

-Peeta…-susurra en mi oído.

-Dime…- abarco con mis manos la suave piel de su espalda.

-¿Tú me amas real o no real?- me pregunta. "Real o No Real" Es un pequeño ejercicio de su terapia para los momentos cuando está demasiado desorientada. Aunque a veces lo hacemos nada más para divertirnos. Eso también la ayuda bastante.

Cuando ella me pregunta así, sólo respondo sonriendo…

-Real.

(_Baby I love you- The Ramones)_

* * *

Ay, ay! Me voy a la merda cuando quiero, lo sé! Y sí, maté a Gale y a Poroto... soy un ser nefasto, también lo sé. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Me pareció poco "real" si sobrevivían todos. Trágico final para ellos, lo siento. En fin, solo queda un capítulo! Veremos si esta dupla logra vencer las dificultades! Antes que nada, se casan apresuradamente, si, pero antes no solían tener noviazgos tan largos. Me inspiré en la pedida de mano de mi padres para esa escena, se casaron por esa época, así que me vino justo...

Ya que nos acercamos tanto al final, agradezco como siempre haber contado con el apoyo incondicional de los lectores! Gracias! :)

_Dmejia15: _Gracias! :)

_AnaWaylandMellarkValdez: _Espero no haber hecho sufrir demasiado a tu corazón de pollo. :)

_DjPuMa13g: _Si, nada mejor que satisfacción de haber acertado! Lamentablemente Poroto tuvo un triste final, no todo se puede en esta vida. Espero haberte sacado de tu consternación con este capítulo. :)

_Juliper22: _Lamento haber matado a Gale y sí, creo que más de una se sorprendió con la confesión de Katniss (eternamente descerebrada). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :)

_JekaMellark: _Por favor que alguien llame a emergencias! Espero que no hayas sufrido un colapso con este capítulo. :)

_Katri: _Pésimo lo tuyo de no comentar en capítulo 7! Nah, mentira. Katniss es lo que se dice... "típico de minita" o "Gata Flora". Y sí, Gale se hizo odiar en este fic, estoy segura que te estas regodeando con su trágico final. Me hiciste acordar a ésta imagen con lo de "Bollito de pan": .com [/] image [/] 52758767350 (sácale los corchetes, porque no se pueden postear links). Lamentablemente no sobrevivió, así que no sé, ¿te espero con masitas y mate?. "Elmo sabe donde vives". El café, por Dios, ni me hables, lo tengo puesto vía endovenosa con los parciales de m***da que estoy rindiendo. Por ahora con el proyecto que voy a seguir es con UNM, pero ando con ganas de adaptar un librito que encontré que va como piña para Annie y Finnick, si logro hacerme de tiempo lo voy a subir (tengo que tipear el libro, eso es medio embole). :)

_Angiiee7: _Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! Si, sé que la historia es un poco corta, pero quise hacerla corta pero intensa, entorno a los tres personajes. Supongo que con este capítulo muchas de tus inquietudes se resolvieron y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Mi linda chica**

**Capítulo 10**

_(The Shoop Shoop Song- Betty Evert)_

Katniss PVO

_Martes 15 de julio de 1977_

-Déjalos ser libres- dice una voz, que me hace elevar mi mirada del libro que estoy leyendo.

-Tienen solo cuatro años, Finnick.

Annie insiste en ponerles protector solar a las pieles doradas de sus hijos. Sandy es dócil y obediente, mientras que Sunny explota de vitalidad. Ambos son dos criaturas preciosas, casi míticas, con los ojos grandes y verdes y rizos cobrizos. Finnick mantiene su postura de brazos en jarra, parado al lado de su esposa. Ella termina y deja que los niños correteen por la playa.

-¡No se alejen mucho!- grita, guardando la crema en un bolso que está a mi lado. Finnick rueda los ojos y hace una mueca graciosa.

Estamos de vacaciones en Santa Mónica, Peeta se tomó unas semanas de su trabajo y yo estoy de vacaciones de mis estudios. Un corto magisterio para ser maestra de música. Peeta al principio se opuso, puesto que con lo que gana con las panaderías alcanza y sobra, pero al final logré convencerlo. No puedo quedarme en casa aburriéndome como una ostra, tejiendo y mirando televisión hasta que se me seque el cerebro. Siempre se me dio bien la música y durante mi periodo rockero, que es mejor olvidarlo, aprendí a tocar la guitarra. Cuando Haymitch me envió la vieja guitarra de Gale, lloré un día entero. Mi pobre Gale, no era más que un cordero usando un disfraz de lobo.

-¿De dónde nace todo ese espíritu represor, Annie?- cuestiona Finnick, mientras trata de sintonizar una estación de música en la radio portátil que lleva. Nuestro campamento playero parece más bien uno de guerra.

-Creo que nació el día que los traje al mundo.- suspira Annie, sentándose en la reposera que está a mi lado.

Me rio con el comentario de Annie y ella sonríe amablemente.

-Supongo que a ti te pasará lo mismo- puntualiza Finnick.

Asiento, mientras acaricio mi vientre de cinco meses, con un nuevo Poroto en camino. De pronto lo siento de nuevo. Ese pequeño golpecito. Me quedo muy quieta. Mi rostro debe estar haciendo una mueca extraña porque Peeta se me acerca preocupado. Le sonrío y tomo su mano, para apoyarla donde nuestro pequeño patea insistentemente. La expresión de Peeta es maravillosa y me dulcifica por completo, apartando ese temor que creía olvidado.

Annie y Finnick deciden darnos nuestro espacio, yendo con los mellizos.

-Gracias.- murmura Peeta, antes de besarme tiernamente.

-Yo debo darte las gracias.

Peeta niega con la cabeza sin abandonar su sonrisa. Me abraza con fuerza pero sin apretarme.

-Niss… Niss- es Sandy, que viene corriendo hacia nosotros. Puede pronunciar "Katniss", pero le gusta decirme "Niss". Es tan linda con su pelito atado en dos coletas.- Un cacarol- me dice, enseñándome el caracol de mar que tiene en la mano.

-Qué bonito- le digo. Ella me enseña todos sus dientes, blancos como perlitas, en una sonrisa.

Extiende el "cacarol", como insiste en llamarlo, hacía mí.

-¿Es para mí?- pregunto. Ella asiente- Gracias, Sandy.

Los otros tres regresan. Sandy y Sunny se tumban cada uno a mi lado para que les cuente un cuento. Finnick finalmente logra encontrar la estación de radio que estaba buscando. Suenan los Bee Gees. Él y Peeta comienzan a bailar imitando a John Travolta en "Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche" Miro a Annie y ambas rodamos los ojos.

Un grupo de jovencitas que pasan voltean a verlos y cuchichean emocionadas. Pequeñas zorras, con sus trajes de baño provocativos. Las miro de mala manera y parecen captar el mensaje porque dejan de mirarlos. Aunque en el fondo no puedo culparlas, Peeta y Finnick son atléticos y guapísimos. Llaman la atención de cualquiera.

Cuando cae la tarde, Peeta me ofrece dar un paseo por la orilla del mar, luego de ayudar a nuestros amigos con sus cosas. El solero que llevo puesto se adhiere a mi cuerpo cuando sopla la brisa del mar.

Siento los fuertes brazos de Peeta rodearme por la cintura, al menos lo que queda de ella. Posa sus manos en mi vientre y yo pongo las mías sobre las suyas. Nuestras alianzas cobran un brillo tintineante gracias al sol.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?- susurra Peeta en mi oído, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-No hoy- respondo en broma.

-Te amo- afirma. – A ti y a Poroto bis.

-No le digas "Poroto bis"- gruño, golpeando una de sus manos.- Pronto sabremos que es…

-Espero que sea una niña.- suspira Peeta.

-Por la forma en que me pateo creo que es niño, y un futuro jugador de soccer.- digo, riéndome.

Peeta también se ríe y de hace el abrazo para invitarme a caminar. Caminamos hasta un pedregal. Un objeto negro llama mi atención.

-Mira, cariño. Una ostra.

Él de inca y la recoge. Forcejea un poco hasta que logra abrirla. Ambos sonreímos felices cuando vemos que tiene una perla dentro.

Cuando volvemos a Filadelfia, nuestro hogar, Peeta me obsequia un hermoso collar hecho con la perla que encontramos en la playa. Ahora puedo llevar mi perla todas partes.

A finales del otoño me pongo de parto y Emma llega a nuestras vidas. Son tres kilos de pura perfección. Sí, soy completamente pedante cuando se trata de mi niña. Tiene el cabello, apenas una motita de pelo, oscuro como el mío y los ojos azules de Peeta. Nos cuesta acostumbrarnos a los tiempos de Emma, pero cuando esta aferrada a mi seno succionando alimento, ante la mirada atenta de su padre, todo entra en armonía.

Emma es completamente vital, rebosa de vida y me recuerda a Prim cuando era pequeña. Es la princesita de papá. Cuando llega Peeta del trabajo, paso a un segundo plano al instante. Ella balbucea y Peeta continúa su conversación.

-Agu-gu- explica Emma, sentada en su silla de comer. Tiene siete meses y protesta frente al puré de papas.

-Entiendo. Pero tienes que comer.- responde Peeta, sosteniendo la cuchara cargada de puré.

Ella pone sus quejas, pero finalmente accede a comer. Con las sobras mancha la camisa de Peeta.

-Emma…- la reprende y frunce el ceño.

Ella hace esa expresión adorable, apoyando su dedo índice en la comisura de su pequeña boca rosa. Es plenamente consciente de que con eso domina a su padre. Y está en lo cierto. Peeta relaja el rostro.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Mañana pongo la lavadora- suspiro, desde la otra punta de la mesa, donde estoy estudiando para mi último examen. - ¿Puedes asearla…?- pregunto antes de lanzar un bostezo.

-Claro, cariño. Yo me ocupo.- responde Peeta, amablemente. Saca a Emma de su silla, deposita un breve beso en mis labios y marcha al baño. No puedo quejarme de mi esposo. Para la época, creo que es un hombre de avanzada. Algunas de mis compañeras están casadas también y viven quejándose de sus maridos. Estimo que en breve formaran el Club de las divorciadas. "No merecerás el amor de este chico ni aunque vivas cien vidas" dice una voz en mi mente, que suena como la de Haymitch. No sé porque la voz de mi conciencia suena como la de mi ex representante. Alejo ese pensamiento de mí. Estaré con Peeta siempre que me permita estar a su lado. Recuerdo lo que me dijo Ben, minutos antes de nuestro casamiento: "Sé lo que estas pensando, Everdeen, que no lo mereces, pero nadie hará más feliz a mi hermano pequeño más que tú, así que ni por un instante pienses en huir"

Siento como dos manos se posan en mi espalda y me dan un suave masaje. Me he quedado dormida arriba de mis libros de texto. Otra vez. Mi mirada desorientada finalmente choca con una azul.

-Cariño, vamos a la cama. Mañana te irá muy bien en tu examen. Ya lo verás.- susurra con esa voz tan pacífica que pone a veces.

No pongo resistencia y me dejo conducir al dormitorio. Emma duerme feliz en su cuna. Peeta me ayuda a ponerme el camisón, él ya tiene lo que considera que es ropa de dormir. Un pantalón de pijama y nada más.

Como el calor ya se hace presente, dormimos con una ventana abierta. A él le gusta dormir así. La brisa fresca de primavera me da un poco se escalofríos y es la excusa perfecta para acurrucarme contra Peeta. El latido de su corazón siempre tiene un efecto sedante en mí.

En septiembre comienza el ciclo escolar y por ende recibo mi primer grupo de alumnos. Doy clases en la escuela primaria donde Peeta y yo estudiamos. Saludo uno por uno a mis adorables alumnos, como así también a sus padres.

-¿Katniss Everdeen?- pregunta un hombre que lleva de la mano un niño rubio y bonito de unos seis años. No lo reconozco.

-Sí- asiento.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Cato Gham.- dice, con una sonrisa.- ¿Tú serás la maestra de música de Phil?

-Oh, Cato.-Vaya, con ese bigote y esas patillas es imposible reconocerlo.- Hola, Phil- saludo al niño, agachándome. Parece tímido y se esconde detrás de su padre.

-Discúlpalo. Phil es algo tímido.- confiesa, mientras le pone una mano en la cabeza al niño para que salga de su escondite.- Vamos, hijo. Es tu maestra.

-Ven, cariño. No te haré daño.- digo, mientras extiendo con cuidado la mano. Sus ojos verdes me miran con miedo, pero luego se acerca a mí.

-Siento que sea así. A Phil le cuesta confiar en las personas desde que su madre… nos dejo.- dice Cato, rascándose la nuca.

-Vaya. Siento oír eso, Cato.- murmuro, mientras tomo la pequeña mano de Phil.- Glimmer siempre fue un poco… ligera- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sí…- masculla Cato.- Oye, Katniss… lamento aquella vez… en el cine…

Me sorprende que recuerde eso. Siento que paso hace un millón de años.

-No te preocupes. Éramos unos críos. – digo, zarandeado mi mano despreocupadamente.

-Cato- lo llama una voz y veo que una mujer de cabellos oscuros se acerca.

-Clover. Ven. Te presento a Katniss, es la maestra de Phil.

-Ah. Hola- saluda la mujer, mientras enlaza su brazo con el de Cato.

-Bueno, debemos irnos. La clase espera, Phil.- el niño asiente.

-Hasta luego, papá. Hasta luego, Clo.- saluda el pequeño, que no suelta mi mano.

-Señorita Mellark- me llama Cecelia, una de las niñas.- ¿Vamos a cantar la canción del Valle?- pregunta.

-Claro que sí.- asiento.

-¿Mellark?- pregunta Cato, volteando.- Acaso tú y Peeta…- enseño mi mano libre, donde reposa mi anillo.- Ese bribón. Sabía que se saldría con la suya- exclama Cato, riéndose.

Cuando Emma tiene dos años vamos a la feria del condado, donde muchos años atrás habíamos ido con Peeta. Hay atracciones nuevas y Emma queda fascinada con un espectáculo de títeres.

-¡Kiky Mus!- chilla como loca Em en mis brazos, señalando un muñeco enorme de Mickey Mouse que está en el puesto de tiro. Sonrió cómplice a Peeta, puesto que quiero pincharlo un rato.

-¿Has mejorado tus habilidades como tirador, Mellark? ¿O sigues dando asco?- pregunto. Peeta hace un mohín ofendido, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Perdón? Te demostraré lo bueno que soy, Catnuss.- me responde, con una sonrisa, para luego dar una zancadas hasta el puesto.

Rojo de vergüenza y ocho tiros más tarde, consigue el dichoso muñeco. Emma está encantada y se dedica a ignorarnos el resto de la hora, para jugar con su nuevo juguete.

-Bueno. Veo que si nos perdemos en un bosque, de mi dependerá la supervivencia. – puntualizo, alzando la ceja.

Peeta se ríe con ganas y me toma por las caderas, para acercarme a él.

-Sabes que soy un experto para muchísimas otras cosas.- murmura antes de atacar mi cuello, dejando una hilera de pequeños besos sobre mi piel sensible. Me da un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo suficiente para encenderme como un cohete de la NASA. - ¿Vamos a casa?- pregunta, con ese brillo en los ojos que me augura que las próximas horas serán más que interesantes. Asiento con la cabeza con una expresión idiota en la cara.

Emma va sobre los hombros de su padre, feliz y contenta, mientras llevo a "Kiky Mus" entre mis brazos.

Un sábado de agosto de 1982 me despierto sintiéndome horrible. No logro pasar el café. Ni nada. Reviso mi agenda y suspiro resignada. Telefoneo a Prim, que vive a unas calles de distancia con su esposo, Astor, un doctor al igual que ella, para pedirle que cuide de Emma mientras voy al centro de Filadelfia. Prim acepta gustosa. Emma lleva sus lápices de colores y papeles para hacerle unos dibujos a su futuro primo, que nacerá dentro de tres meses.

Bajo la tapa del inodoro y me siento a esperar los tortuosos cinco minutos. Cuando pasa el tiempo tomo el palito con los dedos temblorosos. Positivo. Me siento feliz.

Me encamino rápidamente a la casa de mi hermana. Emma dibuja sobre la mesita de café de la sala de estar, completamente absorta. Su habilidad para pintar es increíble.

-¿Pudiste comprar todo lo que necesitabas?- me pregunta Prim, con su voz dulce, sirviéndome un vaso de agua.

-Si… Prim… estoy embarazada- susurro.

-¡Oh, es maravilloso, Katniss!- chilla mi hermana y trata de abrazarme, aunque mi futuro sobrino se interpone entre nosotras. Prim libera algunas lagrimas.- Lo siento. Las hormonas…

-Lo sé.- le digo entre risas.

Cuando cae la tarde, regreso con Emma a casa. Ella va dando saltitos por la calle con un puñado de dientes de león en una de sus manitos.

-Mamá.

-¿Sí, cielo?

-¿Cuándo nacerá mi hermanito?

Agradezco llevar zapatos bajos, sino hubiera dado un traspié en la calle. La miro con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Vomitaste mucho en la mañana. La mamá de Twil vomitaba cuando estaba esperando al hermanito de Twil- explica mi pequeña hija, mirándome con sus tiernos ojos azules.

-Bueno…si todo sale bien, en mayo… pero por ahora es un secreto, Em, no podemos decírselo ni a papá.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son cosas de mamá y papá, Em.

-Jum- hace ese precioso mohín de enojo que me derrite. Me agachó y la estrecho contra mi pecho. Luego le reparto besos por toda la cara.

-¡Papá, papá!- chilla emocionada Emma, cuando Peeta llega, algo cansado luego de pasar toda la tarde arreglando la panadería y la casa de sus padres. La panadería tiene varias sucursales, pero es en la central donde se concentra la familia. Los domingos llevamos a Emma, dado que su abuelo quiere enseñarle el oficio familiar. Por ahora todo termina en un desastre de harina y masa. Como Ben vive en Carolina del Norte, es Peeta quien se ocupa de sus padres.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunta a la niña, tomándola en brazos.

-Fantástico. Pase la tarde en casa de tía Prim y tío Astor. Hice un montón de dibujos para Collin.

-Eso es genial.- dice Peeta, mientras le besa la mejilla.- Hola, cariño.- dice besándome los labios, mientras termino de revolver la salsa que estoy preparando para la cena. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no devolver aquí mismo todo lo que pude comer durante el día. - ¿Has estado en la casa de Prim?

-Sí. Deje a Emma allí porque debía comprar algunas cosas en el centro- respondo.

Peeta asiente, sonríe y lleva a Emma a lavarse las manos para cenar. Casi no puedo lidiar con la ansiedad que me provoca decirle las "novedades".

Finalmente, cuando logramos acostar a Emma y nos dirigimos a nuestro, Peeta me mira un largo rato.

-Estás rara, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta con suavidad, observándome a través del espejo de la cómoda. Está sentado en el borde de nuestra cama matrimonial, sacándose las zapatillas blancas.

-Estúpidos cordones.- farfulla, mientras forcejea con una de sus zapatillas. Tiene la manía de hacerles doble nudo siempre. Y a veces se aprietan demasiado.

Gateo por la cama, hasta llegar donde está él. Lo abrazo por la espalda y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que estoy embarazada de nuevo?- pregunto, mordiéndome el labio, esperando por su reacción a través del espejo.

-Te diría lo mucho que te amo y que me haces feliz- responde, sonriendo.

-Entonces hazlo- lo instigo.

-Oh, Katniss…- exclama. Me hago un poco para atrás, para permitirle girar. Me estrecha en sus brazos y me tumba con cuidado.- Te amo.

-¿Y te hago feliz?

-Muchísimo- responde, dedicándome esa mirada llena de amor que solo comparte conmigo y con Emma. Cuando me mira así, no puedo levantar ninguna barrera, ni poner ninguna defensa, es como si pudiera atravesarme con su mirada cristalina y ver en mi interior. La calidez, dulzura y el amor de Peeta son capaces de curar cualquier herida, aún las más profundas del alma - ¿Y tú? ¿Me amas, real o no real?- pregunta, recordando nuestro viejo juego.

-Real- susurro antes de dejarme atrapar en su beso.

Fin

_(Sugar Sugar-The Archies)_

* * *

Ohhh! El final! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y les agradezco enormemente por el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo de estos capítulos. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en otro fic! :)

_Angiiee7:_ Sí, una lastima tener que matarlos a ambos, pero poco creíble si sobrevivían. Muchas gracias por los comentarios! :)

_Katri: _Jajajaaj lo sé, soy re maldita por matarlo, pero obviamente tenía un As bajo la manga, dos porotos más en este caso! Último capítulo, si, pero el viernes actualizo UNM... así que, alegraos! Si, voy a adaptar el Finnie y después un... Galeniss! Wiiii... Ódiame! :)

_DjPuMa13g: _El casamiento decidí dejarlo libre a la imaginación de cada lector, opte por describir un poco qué paso después. Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en otro fic :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _El hombre y le gustan las tetas grandes, básicamente esa es la justificación. ^_^

Saludos,

Ekishka


End file.
